


Will You Accept This Rose

by Tavyn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Bachelorette (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (you know they can't), Alternate Universe, And Harry Mick Mona Gary and Caitlin are gonna produce the shit out of it, And also there's a hot tub involved, And they're not supposed to fall in love because she's dating 20 stupid other guys, But can they even help it?, Captain Canary, F/M, Humor, It's gonna be the most dramatic season yet, Romance, The Bachelorette - Freeform, The CC / ABC's The Bachelorette AU No One Asked For, Where Snart is the host and Sara is the Bachelorette, While sweet baby Nora does Sara's hair and gives her all the advice, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavyn/pseuds/Tavyn
Summary: It's been a long time since Leonard Snart believed in love. Years of hosting and producing the beloved reality series The Bachelorette have left him worn out, cynical and ready to quit. This season's lead–-a spoiled, fame hungry socialite--just might be the last straw.Sara Lance has had enough of the limelight. She never wanted to be the Bachelorette or date any of these stupid guys. She dodges her producers, and her stylist Nora is the only one she can really talk to. But the show's enigmatic host keeps her on her toes, annoying her and turning her on in equal measures. Too bad he's off limits, right?But no matter what happens, the fans need a love story. If that means the production crew--VP Harry Wells, director Mick Rory, senior editor Cisco Ramon, producers Mona and Gary, and even the show's therapist, Dr. Snow-- have to get involved? So be it. The show must go on.
Relationships: (side pairings), Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 270
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRain/gifts).



> Huge thanks to my dear friend ClaudiaRain for all her encouragement and for listening to me talk about this story nonstop for ages. I've had this idea for years, and I'm so excited to finally post it and share it with you! I've planned around 9 chapters and already have about half written, around 35,000 words so far. I've been nervous to start posting because I know we don't have many CC fans left, and when I don't hear from readers it makes me really sad and lose interest in what I'm working on. But, I was blown away by the feedback on my last chapter of "What the Future Holds," so thank you for showing me there are a few of us left out there. If you're reading this, I truly hope it's the light you need right now, just like it's been for me. Please let me know if you like it! Hearing from you keeps me so inspired to keep going. Hope you enjoy!

A sappy tune floats through the control room as Leonard approaches the screens.

" _What the world needs now, is love, sweet love_ ," Cisco sings to himself, switching through the camera angles. " _It's the only thing that there's just too little of…_ "

"Cisco," Leonard sighs. "Please. For my sanity, shut that drivel off."

" _Not just for some, but for everyone_ ," Cisco trails off, even as the music comes to an abrupt halt. "Someone could use a coffee," he mutters.

"This is the fifth coffee I've had since 5 a.m.," Leonard rubs his forehead, sipping from his mug.

Cisco laughs. "Then might I suggest you add some whiskey to that coffee?"

Mick shuffles forward, offering Leonard a bottle. "Boss was up all night," he says, as Leonard waves him off. "Cut him some slack."

"All part of the biz," Leonard says, although his pounding head begs to differ. "Can we zoom in on camera two?"

Cisco relays the message over the walkie, and the camera zooms.

"Who's this yokel Sara's talking to again?" Cisco asks, flipping through his notes. "He got the first impression rose, right?"

"Adrian Chase." Leonard's response is immediate. "And yes. Predictably." Leonard's eyes narrow. "Of course, the spoiled socialite would pick the ignorant asshole."

Cisco shrugs, changing shots. "You don't usually hate the bachelorettes quite this much," he says. "What's got you with her?"

Leonard throws a hand up, exasperated. "She's a brat. She's only here because _daddy_ is a D-list celebrity with friends in high places at the network. She's not here for love," he scoffs. "She just wants back in the limelight. She's been irrelevant since her breakup with Oliver Queen years ago. She couldn't remember a single name last night. Not _one_."

"She remembered yours," Cisco smirks. "The whole crew heard her yelling at you when she got the wrong drink."

"No one can remember the names this early," Mick says, fairly. "Give her a chance, boss."

"Having a wannabe actress as the _Bachelorette_ will drive our show into the ground," Leonard snaps. "We've gotten more produced and less real every year, but this is an all-time low."

"You're the host," Mick says. "It's your job to sell the story, so you'd better get on board."

"I don't know if I can keep selling the lie." Leonard tosses his unfinished coffee in the trash.

"It doesn't have to be a lie, boss," Mick says, his gruff voice somehow appeasing. "Couples have gotten married from this show."

"And dozens have broken up," Cisco adds. "Even more have gone on to launch fabulous influencer careers."

"You helped create this show," Mick argues, ignoring him. "You brought me in over twenty years ago. We were nobodies back then. You're executive producer now. You can't just give that up."

"Oh, he threatens to quit every year."

They all turn as Harrison Wells strolls into the control room.

"Hope you got your beauty sleep, Harry," Leonard says, eyeing the other man and the well-rested spring in his step.

"Being the Vice President of Alternative Programming does have its perks," Harry agrees. "You're not fooling any of us, Len," he adds. "I know you're surer than ever that love doesn't exist, but you do love this show. You're the _heart_ of this show."

"Ha," Cisco smiles. "Better watch out, Harry's hot on the love puns today."

"Sara Lance isn't even giving love a chance," Leonard mutters. "Maybe the execs brought her in to finally kick me out."

Harry laughs, clapping Leonard on the back. "Don't worry, friend. They will never let you go."

"Hey guys," Cisco interrupts, turning the volume up on the audio. "I think something interesting is about to happen."

They turn their attention to the screens, watching Sara and Adrian sitting on one of the mansion's many couches.

"Now, Miss Lance," Adrian says, smiling slowly. "I want to be clear that I'm not going to kiss you yet."

Sara's eyebrows quirk as her mouth curves, clearly amused. "And why is that? You saying you don't like me?"

"It's too predictable," he says, as one of his hands slides to her knee. "I've been watching this show for a while, and I think people jump in too fast. We just need to get to know each other better."

Sara flips her hair over a shoulder, leaning in. "And what if I send you home today because you didn't kiss me?"

Leonard clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes at the screen.

"Then it's better that we didn't kiss," Adrian says, leaning closer. "I'd rather leave some anticipation for all the good times we're going to have. Wouldn't you?"

"Wait," Cisco cuts in. "There's something going down with the other guys." He flips a few buttons, shifting their view to Sara's other contestants. They're goofing off and talking while they wait for her. "Mona," he asks, speaking into the walkie. "Can you please encourage Sara to go check on the other guys? Politely," he adds. "We know how prickly she gets."

Cisco turns up the audio again.

"How many of us do you think she's gonna fuck?" One of the older men is speaking, a rough-looking southerner. "Because I'm taking bets. At least five of us, right?" He guffaws, as some of the other men chuckle. "Maybe six?"

"Woah!" Harry laughs. "I like this guy, who is he?"

"Jonah Hex," Leonard says, raising an eyebrow. "I was out of vetoes before we got to him in casting."

"Are you kidding?" Harry rests a hand on the table, bending closer to the screens. "He's reality TV gold."

"He's got a real cowboy vibe," Cisco muses. "I hear that's in."

"He's offensive, sexist and crass," Leonard says. "But sure. Good TV, because that's what matters."

"Yes, Leonard," Harry grins, "now you've got it."

"She's definitely gonna fuck _you_ , pretty," Jonah says. He points at a young man with thick, dark hair, a goatee and a button down shirt open so low, his chest hair hangs out.

"You better believe it, bro," the guy agrees, laughing and pointing right back.

Cisco groans, switching camera angles. "Did this guy get lost on his way to a frat party?"

"Which one is he?" Harry asks.

"Behrad Tarazi. Self-described _dolphin trainer_. Quote unquote." Leonard sighs.

"You better believe she'll send your sexist asses home," Sara says, storming onto the scene.

The men stop laughing abruptly, staring at Sara with wide eyes.

"You heard me," she warns. "Women are not just things to _fuck_. And I am the wrong woman to fuck with," she adds, her hands on her hips. "So get the fuck out of my face."

"Sara," Behrad tries, but she's not having it.

"Would you like me to call security, or would you rather get your asses kicked by a _girl_?" She asks. "Say one more word. I'd love the excuse."

Behrad and Jonah, sufficiently cowed, stand and escort themselves out of the frame.

"Follow them," Leonard orders.

"Get the limos ready," Cisco says into the walkie. "And make sure Iris is the producer who gets in with Jonah. She'll tear him to shreds."

"Wow, this girl is fire," Harry cheers. "Ratings are going to be sky high. Leonard!" He yells. "Smile, would you? I know even you can't fault her for that performance. Spectacular!"

"Yes, it was a performance," Leonard grouses. "I'm just glad you're happy. At least one of us should be."

"I'm going for lunch," Harry grins. "Anyone coming?"

Leonard shakes his head, not even looking up as Harry leaves. "Some of us have to work," he mutters.

"Leonard!"

"Speaking of…" He shudders at the high-pitched sound of Sara screeching into the room.

"What the fuck was that?" She huffs, weaving through the various tables and controls. "How did those guys get on my show?"

" _Your_ show?" Leonard frowns.

"Uh, Miss Lance?" Mona asks, trailing behind. "We need you to talk to the other guys. And do an interview."

"Fuck your interview. I want an answer, _now_."

Leonard shrugs. "Believe it or not, Killer, I don't make all the casting decisions."

"Excuse me?" Sara growls. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Leonard smirks. "That's your nickname on social media now. After night one, they're saying you practically murdered the men you sent home. But don't worry," he smiles. "I'm sure your dismissal of Jonah and Behrad will help change their minds."

Sara marches toward him, drawing herself up to her full height. "You're going to tell me everything I need to know about each and every one of those assholes," she warns. "Unless you're trying to make me look like a fool."

"You wouldn't be the first," Cisco shrugs.

"Fine," Leonard agrees, "but first, you're going to go talk to that room of men you deserted. I'm sure they're wondering what you have to say after decimating their friends. Did you even know their names?"

"Those dicks deserved it," Sara hisses. "And I'll tell the rest of them to see themselves out if they want to talk about women that way."

"Good plan, Killer. You sound so sympathetic."

Sara huffs, turning on her heel and storming off without a backward glance.

A few moments pass until suddenly, she appears on the monitors with the men.

"I'm sorry," she says, addressing the group. "I know that was uncomfortable."

Leonard's surprised to see how quickly her demeanor changed. Her anger is gone. In front of the men, she just seems tired. Remorseful, even. And shockingly well-spoken.

She's a better actress than he thought.

"I take sexism very seriously," she continues. "It's offensive when men talk about women the way they did. It hurt me. It hurts women everywhere. And, it hurts all of you. Because none of you wants to be on that level, right?" She watches them all, then clasps her hands. "If any of you would rather leave now, I understand. If you don't agree with what I said or what I stand for, please. There's no hard feelings. But I don't compromise on my values, and I hope none of you do, either."

Of course, none of them leaves. One of the men, Raymond Palmer, actually begins to clap, and the others join in.

Leonard rolls his eyes yet again. This is going to be a long, long season.

* * *

Sara has to practically fight her producer to get back to the control room.

"I gave you five minutes, Minnie!" She calls, storming away from the cameras. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"I have a list of twenty more questions I'm supposed to ask you," the girl says, jogging to keep up with Sara's long strides. "And, it's Mona."

"What is?" Sara catches sight of Leonard and waves her off. "Forget it, I'll talk to you later!"

Leonard turns when he hears her, not bothering to hide the flash of annoyance that crosses his face.

"Can I help you, Ms. Lance?"

She narrows her eyes, closing the distance between them. "We had a deal, Snart. I want to watch all of the one-on-one interviews they're doing," she demands. "Everything they say about me, I want to know."

Leonard ignores her. He signs a clipboard an assistant holds up for him and takes a long sip of water before speaking again.

"Look," he starts, pinning her with a stare. "I know you think you can boss everyone around. But just because _Daddy_ knows a few people doesn't mean anything to me."

"I need to know who they are," Sara insists, her voice rising. "I'll keep the assholes around as long as you like, but for fuck's sake don't let me get _attached_ to them." She pauses, taking a breath. "I actually kind of liked Jonah. What if he'd stuck around?"

Leonard's jaw jumps. His eyes finally unlock from hers.

"I can't show you their interviews," he says, sighing. "That's not how love works. You have to get to know them for yourself, or—"

"I can't trust any of them!" Sara's hands clench as she yells. "I can't even trust any of you. How do you expect me to fall in love like that?"

Leonard's face is impassive. "That's how it works here."

"Then I quit."

Sara's proud of the low, dangerous growl to her voice. They know she means it.

"If you quit, you'll be sued." Leonard's tone is cool and condescending. He tilts his head to the side, considering her. Possibly passing judgment on her intelligence.

It just fuels her resolve.

"Sure," she laughs. "But before the lawyers can get to me, you'll be off the air. And I'll be on a media tour telling the world how rigged and fake this show is."

He hardly blinks. "You'll be sued for that, too."

"We'll see who's laughing when your stupid show is canceled."

She spins on her heel, ready to storm the fuck out, but she's caught by a large wall of a body blocking her way.

"C'mere, Blondie," says a gruff voice. "I'll show you the goddamn interviews. It's not a big deal."

"Mick," Leonard warns, glaring daggers at the other man.

"There's no rules about it," he shrugs. "You might like any excuse to get canceled, but I'd like to keep my job, thanks." He ushers Sara over to a set of screens, pulling out a chair for her to sit next to another man with long, dark hair.

"Cisco," he says, holding out a hand.

She stares at him for a moment, taken aback. Guys like him are usually a little more star struck by her. His hand falters.

"Whatever," he mutters, turning back to the control panel. "Who should we start with?"

"How 'bout Haircut?" Mick asks, dropping to the seat on Cisco's other side.

Sara frowns. "Who?"

The corner of Cisco's mouth lifts. "Mick likes to come up with nicknames for the contestants. It's easier to remember them that way. You should try it." He presses a few buttons on his keyboard, pulling up a file set. "Here's his interview from this afternoon."

Sara squints at the man, trying to place him. He's clean cut, with dark hair and darker eyes, and a jaw she could sharpen a knife on.

"Sara is a total badass," he says, when Cisco hits play. "The way she told those guys off was amazing. Did you see her? She's so confident and sure of herself. I've never met anyone like her."

Sara hums, considering him. "Which one is he again?"

"Raymond Palmer," Leonard drawls, sidling up behind them. "You'll find his picture next to the definition of 'nice guy' in the dictionary. He's likable, handsome, and a scientist. Big fan-favorite out of night one. Future _Bachelor_ material," he adds, "if he's not too boring. A lot of folks were disappointed you didn't give him the first impression rose."

Sara can't remember him even being in the running. "What did he do for his limo introduction?"

Cisco snorts. "He made quite the impression, alright."

"He brought you a bouquet of red roses," Leonard reminds her. "Very simple. Sweet, but forgettable. Obviously."

"I didn't forget," Sara says, the memory flashing before her eyes. "The roses are still in my room. You're right, he's sweet—almost too sweet. I thought it could be an act."

"He's the real deal," Cisco says, closing the file on the screen. "Real earnest in his interviews so far. He's taking it seriously."

"You'll eat him alive," Leonard quips. "He's too nice for you."

"Rude," Sara mutters, although privately she agrees. "What about the British guy, what was his name?"

"You actually have two Brits on your season," Leonard says, as Cisco pulls up the files. "Rip Hunter is on the left. He's a divorcee with a young son at home. Single dads are always well-liked by fans."

"I'm looking for an adventure, you know?" Rip says on-screen. "Someone I can enjoy life with. Someone who will challenge me and excite me. Yes, I think Sara could be that someone." He coughs then, looking down. "It's hard, though, after my wife…my ex-wife. It's a little hard not to be jaded."

"Yeah, he sounds really ready for a relationship," Cisco laughs, closing the file.

"Then there's John Constantine," Leonard goes on, ignoring him, and Sara turns to the man on the right. This was the one she was thinking of. "He might be more your type," Leonard says. "Sexy, funny…"

"Romance is for little girls crying into their pillows, not for a devious tosser like me who knows the score," John says, pulling out a cigarette.

"Then why did you come on the show?" A producer asks, "if you don't think you can find love?"

"Well, excuse me for having enormous flaws I'm not working on. Was that the fucking criteria for signing up?"

"A little sarcastic," Leonard adds. "Very direct. Seems like you'd get along."

Sara glares at him, because she really can't argue.

They flip through a few more men, each sadly more forgettable than the last.

"What about Adrian?" Sara asks, eventually.

They're all quiet as Cisco pulls up the video.

"Sara is smoking hot," Adrian says, letting out a soft whistle. "I can't believe she'd even consider a guy like me." He shakes his head. "Are you kidding me? I mean sure, yeah, she scares me a little. But she's smart as all hell and sexy and—" he pauses, his mouth cracking into a smile. "I think I just won the freaking lottery."

"What do you guys think about him?" Sara asks. She can't help the warm glow of pleasure that pools in her stomach at Adrian's words. She's into him, more than anyone else here. More than anyone else in a long, long time.

Mick ruffles through some files. "Uh, he's an attorney from Star City," he says, scanning the page and reading off. "He's real smart, seems like a good guy but also kinda like a bad boy, test audiences love him. You gave him your first impression rose, so he's obviously the front runner."

Sara frowns, eyeing the papers. "What is that?"

"Daily summary from the writers. They put these together so top execs like us can keep track of what's going on."

Cisco chokes on his drink. "Like us, sure."

"But what do _you_ think of him?" Sara presses.

Mick shrugs. "Doesn't matter what I think. If you like him, that's what matters."

"He seems kinda shady to me—ow, don't kick me." Cisco pouts at Mick. "I'm just saying, no one is that perfect."

"He's only here because your dad likes him," Leonard mutters.

"What?" Sara snaps. Her head whips around so fast her neck cracks. "He knows my father?"

Leonard sighs. "Your father recommended him for the show. It was over my head—I'd never cast an asshole like that."

"He's not an asshole just 'cause you don't like him, Boss."

"What?" Leonard folds his arms over his chest. "She wanted to know who she can trust. Can she really trust someone who hasn't told her he knows her father?"

Sara's heart sinks. "Well if Adrian's not right for me, and none of these other guys are right for me, then what am I supposed to do, Leonard?" She twists in her seat to face him. "What am I even doing here? These guys are making me look like an idiot and my public image is even worse than it was."

Leonard's eyes are wide in the harsh light from the screens, his irises almost translucent blue.

"Your public image is fine," he says, his voice a little softer than it was before. "Fans are going to love the way you stood up to those jerks today." He blinks, his eyebrows twitching as he looks away. "And Mick's right. It doesn't matter what we think. Sure, there are some real losers in your group—"

"There always are," Cisco agrees.

"But there are some good ones, too. Give your next one-on-one date to Raymond. Everyone loves him. Long as you don't dump him, he'll make you seem less…"

"Heartless?" Cisco suggests.

"…Severe." Leonard frowns. "But first, we're going to finish your group date interview."

"I finished it already," Sara balks. "Besides, it's my interview. What do you have to do with it?"

"Since you won't talk to Mona, you're talking to me." He stands, straightening his tie. "We'll do a sit-down. Talk about what happened with Jonah and Behrad."

"Mona?" She asks, frowning. "You mean Minnie?"

Leonard's sigh is so withering, she's almost insulted. Instead, she's a little proud. She's getting better and better at getting a rise out of him.

"I need a raise," he mutters.

"Boss," Mick grunts. "You sure you wanna be on camera today? You're tired."

"I want to make this the best show on television," he says. "If that means improvising to suit our _Bachelorette_ , then that's what I'll do."

Sara can't help but laugh. They look at her, and their faces fall. She doesn't even have to say it—they all know she's not going to make it easy.

* * *

It feels like years before Sara is finally left on her own in the sweet, blissful quiet of her room. She considers the bath, but even that feels like too much work after the ordeal that was her day. Instead, she collapses on the chaise lounge outside on her balcony. She breathes out a long sigh. The stars are so bright out here, away from the city. For the first time in a while, she feels a little at peace.

"Nice evening, isn't it?"

"What the fuck—"

Sara starts at the sound of Leonard's snarky voice, gasping as she looks around. He's leaning on the railing of the balcony next to hers, looking as unruffled as ever and relaxed with his shirt sleeves rolled up. It's the first time she's seen him without a tie.

"What are you doing over there?" She demands. "No one is staying in that room."

He hums, looking up at the stars. "I am, now," he says. "Seems someone needs to keep an eye on you after you left the premises today."

Sara tries and fails to stifle a grin at the thought of it.

"Seems like that someone could've been from a lower pay grade."

"There's a reason I get paid the big bucks," he says. "I never let the show fail."

"Well," she retorts. "Sorry if my failed journey for love costs you those big bucks."

Leonard clucks. "More like your complete unwillingness to participate in a show _you_ signed up for."

Sara laughs, a hollow sound in the empty night.

"I didn't even want to come on this stupid show."

It's Leonard's turn to start. He turns toward her, but the moonlight casts shadows on his face.

"Then why'd your father pull every string he could to get you here?"

Sara lets her head fall back on the cushion. "Because he thought it would be good for me and he wouldn't take no for an answer," she says. "And he's sick. And I'm not sure he'll get better." She pauses. No matter how many times she says it, the defeat feels fresh as ever.

"He said he'd feel better if he knew…there was someone here to take care of me."

The words taste sour in her mouth. "So, don't worry," she adds, when the moment of silence becomes too loud. "You're not the only one I'm disappointing."

"I'm sorry," he says.

Sara can't see his face, but she can tell he means it. They always do. No one wants to lose her father. As an actor, he's a little washed up these days. But he was on a popular TV show once, beloved for years. Far more than she'll ever be.

"And you're not a disappointment," Leonard adds. This, he doesn't mean. "The show just…" he trails off. "It doesn't work for everyone. But it could work for you, if you give it a chance."

He doesn't believe that, and neither does she.

"Goodnight, Leonard."

She watches him standing in the darkness long after she goes inside.

* * *

The next morning, Sara and the crew meet at a local art museum for her first one-on-one.

"There's something about Ray Palmer that makes me forget everything I'm worried about," she gushes to her producer, smiling into the camera. "I'm so glad I picked him for this date."

It's at least partially true. Ray's cheerfulness is infectious. His face lights up when he sees her, and Sara tells herself to give him a chance. When he smiles at her like that, she can't help but feel better.

"I can't believe we have this whole place to ourselves," he says, taking her by the hand. She lets him.

They wander through the galleries, Ray providing a steady stream of commentary on the paintings, photography and sculptures they see. His excitement makes her laugh, as he drags her from piece to piece.

"I feel safe with Ray," she admits later, during her interview. This is true. He has a nice way of putting her at ease.

"I think I'm catching feelings," she adds. This is an exaggeration, but she knows it's the kind of thing she should be saying.

That night, they're escorted to a private table in one of the galleries. They both change into dressier outfits for the evening, and Ray's suit _does_ something to Sara. It's a relief, since she wasn't sure she could find him sexy.

She drinks a glass of wine, and then another. They're not allowed to touch the food on their plates, so they just talk. He tells her about his work. And then he opens up about his ex-fiancée.

"After Anna died, I wasn't sure I could love again," he says. "But love never dies, right? I know she'd want it for me. I'm really dreaming of the day I can share that kind of love with someone again."

It's easy to offer him the date rose. He's sweet, smart and sensitive. She tries not to let her lack of other options factor into the decision, but that's a consideration too. Of all her men, at least Ray is fun to be around.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for us," she smiles, pinning the rose to his jacket. She tries to believe she means it.

They're led to another gallery, where a string quartet plays a romantic refrain. Ray sweeps her into a waltz, holding her close against his chest. It's easy. She tells herself to give it a chance.

After a few minutes of dancing, they hear literal fireworks bursting in the distance. They head outside to watch, and Sara sighs at the fantasy of it all. It's hard to forget she's on a television show when every moment is crafted to perfection. But then Ray puts an arm around her, and she leans in. She deserves a man like him, right?

Sara can tell Ray means to kiss her when his hand tightens on her arm. She has a split second to decide she'll go with it before it's happening, and then she's cupping his face as his lips move against hers. She doesn't hate it, she thinks, breathing in the faint scent of his cologne. No, she doesn't hate it at all.

But later, laying alone in her bed, she knows she wasn't excited, either. She hates the feeling that she led him on.

A shadow moves outside her window, and Sara realizes Leonard is on his balcony.

She's padding to the door before she can think better of it.

"Can't sleep?" She asks, sliding her door closed behind her.

He's still wearing a dress shirt and pants, but again his sleeves are rolled up and his collar is unbuttoned. She can see the muscles of his neck in the moonlight.

He glances back at her, checking his watch.

"It's late, Killer," he says, softly. "You should be dreaming of Raymond by now."

Sara snorts. "You were right," she says. "He's too pure. He deserves better than me."

It's Leonard's turn to snort. "Self-pity does not become you, Lance."

Sara's mouth opens and closes, indignant. "I'm not self-pitying," she argues. "It's just…a fact."

Leonard grabs the bar of the railing, pushing himself up. "He's just not your type," he says. "That doesn't make him too good for you."

Her nostrils flare. "What's my type then, if you're the expert now?"

"I've been watching you for days now, so yes, I am," he agrees. "You're drawn to sarcasm, for one." He turns his head, regarding her. "Intelligence. Confidence. Conventional good looks."

"Hey," Sara protests, but he stops her.

"Look at yourself," he says, gesturing at her. "You're gorgeous."

Suddenly, she feels a little self-conscious in her skimpy pajama shorts and tank top.

"I don't think looks matter that much to you," he adds, "but you're always going to attract other gorgeous people. You can't help it."

"I care about the person," Sara says, but he waves her off.

"I've seen your exes. Oliver, Nyssa. You get my point."

Sara huffs. "Alright, if you've got me so figured out," she says, "please, pray tell. What's _your_ type, Mr. Snart?"

"I like beautiful people too," he admits. "There's nothing wrong with it. And I'm attracted to dry humor. Sharp minds. Assertiveness."

Sara rolls her eyes. "Those are all just different words for the qualities you said were my type."

He lifts a shoulder, unperturbed. "I guess we're not so different after all."

"Now there's a terrifying thought."

He hums, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Get some rest, Sara." He steps away from the balcony then, turning for his door.

But Sara lays awake for a long time after that.

* * *

Leonard is waiting at her door in the morning with a cup of coffee. Sara's opinion of him improves dramatically.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks, looking her up and down. For a second she wonders if he's checking her out. Then she realizes he's just assessing whether she's ready for TV.

"Fine," she lies, taking a sip of the hot, bitter drink. She wonders who told him she likes her coffee black.

He sighs, gesturing for her to follow him down the hall. "You'll want to take a nap later. You've got a long night ahead with the rose ceremony."

This is good news. "How many do I get to cut tonight?"

Leonard smirks. "Not so fast, Killer. You only get to send home three after Jonah and Behrad."

Sara groans. "But—"

"No buts," he says. "Now, Dr. Snow is expecting you."

He stops outside a door Sara doesn't recognize.

"Dr. Snow…?"

The critical air to Leonard's gaze leads her to believe she should already know who Dr. Snow is. Sadly, she does not.

"Look, I'm terrible with names!" Sara admits. "Can you just remind me, please?"

"Dr. Snow is the show's therapist," he says. "You're supposed to be meeting with her _daily._ "

Sara hums, taking a sip of coffee to hide her face. "I may have missed a session or two."

"You've never met with her at all, have you?"

"What!" She protests. "You've been keeping me very busy, you know."

Leonard sucks a breath through his teeth, his eyes closing in palpable frustration. "You've barely recorded two hours of one-on-one interview time."

Sara frowns. "That seems like a lot."

He drops his head, then looks up at her through his eyelashes. She'd be distracted by them if the look wasn't quite so exasperated.

"By now, we've normally logged ten hours with the lead."

He shakes his head and steps back, opening the office door. "Just get in there, will you?"

Sara sticks her tongue out at him, sullen as she walks in. She can't believe he's already lost all his coffee brownie points.

Now they're back to square one.

"Ms. Lance, please come in."

A surprisingly young and beautiful woman greets her, standing from behind a glass desk. Sara hears the door close behind her and sighs, falling into an open chair.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Snow."

"Likewise."

The woman has long, brown hair that shines red in the light, a soft, sweet face and a kind smile. But Sara's not fooled. She can already tell this woman won't take any crap.

"Just so you know, I invited Mona to join us today," she says.

Sara bristles. "Who's Mona?"

"Your producer." Dr. Snow gestures to the short woman waiting in the corner of the room.

"I know you like to call me Minnie, but my name is Mona," she chuckles, nervously. Her beret is askance, and her bright red lipstick is a little off. Sara wonders if she's been sleeping as little as she has.

"I'm sorry…Mona," she says. "You should've corrected me sooner."

"Oh, I tried," Mona says. "Many times. You just didn't hear me." She smiles, genuinely, as if it were endearing, rather than rude.

"I'm sorry," Sara says again. She tries to sound like she means it this time.

"Sara," Dr. Snow says, "I asked Mona to join us because she says there's been some issues with your working relationship."

Sara's brow furrows. "Our relationship is great."

Mona deadpans. "You avoid me at all costs."

"I know this is a sensitive topic," Dr. Snow cuts in. "But Mona is the only producer who will work with you. After your argument with Iris, the others refuse. You can't keep avoiding her."

"Iris was impossible to work with," Sara argues.

Dr. Snow shrugs. "She said the same thing about you."

"Look," Mona says. "When you won't work with me, then Mr. Snart has to get involved. He'll never say it, but he's exhausted. We can all tell." Her hands ball into fists. "He's burning the candles at both ends!" Her voice rises, her control slipping. "He already has two jobs as it is, being host and EP. He doesn't need to be a babysitter, too!"

"Leonard can manage, I'm sure," Sara says, coolly. "He's the one choosing to do it."

"Is it possible that you prefer to work with Mr. Snart?" Dr. Snow asks.

Sara stares. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dr. Snow takes a sip of her coffee, considering. "It just seems like you might enjoy spending time with him."

Sara's laugh is patronizing. "And how did you get that impression? We're awful to each other."

"You know how little boys pull girls' pigtails when they like them?" Dr. Snow smiles. "That's how it seems with you and Mr. Snart."

The image is not only laughable, it's insulting. Sara's glad she skipped her other sessions, and makes a mental note not to come back.

She stands. "This has been fun, ladies, but I've got places to be."

Dr. Snow's eyebrows rise. "You're booked with me for an hour."

"And thank you for all the insight." Sara whips open the door, letting herself out before they can say another word.

"Sara, wait!" Mona follows her into the hall.

Sara pauses against her better judgement. But she does feel a _little_ bad for getting the girl's name wrong.

"Yes, Mona?"

"Please," Mona says, panting. "I'm begging you. I know you don't like me, but I _need_ this job. I've been waiting years for this kind of break." She shakes her head. "They've never let me produce more than a few of the obvious castoffs. Now I'm producing _the_ Bachelorette. Are you kidding me? I can get any job I want after this. Not just in reality either, I could produce a real romantic drama," she pauses, her voice dropping. "That's my dream, you know. But you can't keep avoiding me, or I'll be fired."

Sara frowns. She feels for Mona, she truly does. But she can only give so much.

"Alright, how's this?" She thinks. "If I dodge you, I'll make sure it doesn't look like it was your fault."

Mona groans. "That's not enough!"

But Sara's already halfway down the hall.

* * *

Leonard walks into the production meeting half an hour late.

Normally he'd be at least half an hour early, preparing notes for the conversation. Unfortunately, he was stuck in an interview with Sara. As usual. It's impossible to pull sound bites out of her when she still can't remember who most of her men are.

"She's a badass," Harry is saying. "And just so…authentically _herself_. Audiences are loving her."

"It's because she won't be produced," Mick says.

They're watching the footage from Sara's rose ceremony. She laughs as she gets one of the men's names wrong.

"It's Wally, not Walter," the kid says. "But thank you, I'd love to accept this rose."

"Yes, that does make it somewhat of a challenge to create a TV show," Harry says. "Do we have any front runners yet?" He adds. "We need to start thinking about how we're going to build the love story."

"Uh, that's the thing," Cisco says, tapping a pen on the table. "I don't think she really likes anyone."

"It's gotta be Chase," Mick says.

"No." Leonard cuts in, taking a seat at the head of the table. "She's not going to end up with Adrian."

"He's the only one she actually likes, boss."

Leonard stifles a groan. "He's a producer plant and an asshole. He's not right for her."

"Well, then who do _you_ think she'll wind up with?" Harry asks.

"None of them," Leonard admits. "We're not getting an engagement out of this one."

"But there wasn't an engagement last season," Harry argues. "And the couple before that broke up before _After the Final Rose._ We _need_ a happy couple out of this. Fans are starting to think the show doesn't work anymore."

Leonard rolls his eyes. "It never worked."

"That's nonsense," Harry says. "And I won't hear it. I just want to hear solutions. What do you think, Dr. Snow?"

"She has a lot of trust issues," Caitlin says. She stirs her coffee absently, watching the screen. "If she's going to end up with anyone, it has to be someone she can really confide in. Someone who will accept her exactly as she is." She clears her throat. "From what I can tell, people have been trying to make Sara into someone she's not her entire life. The tabloids, social media, even her own father. This is her first real chance to call the shots. But she needs someone who won't let her ruin it for herself."

"Excellent analysis, thank you, Snow," Harry says. "How about that Palmer guy? Their date was super."

Leonard chuckles. "She's not into him."

Harry scoffs. "Their kiss was exploding with passion."

"Sorry. That was just the fireworks, pal."

"Fine," Harry huffs. "You pick who you think is right, but we need to talk her into _someone_."

Leonard takes a deep breath, studying the table. "No," he says, after a moment. "If she winds up with someone, great. But I won't take any part in convincing her."

Harry throws his pen in the air, slapping his notebook on the table. "Are you kidding me?"

Mick grunts. "You're the only one she'll talk to, boss."

"She'll talk to Mona, just give her a chance," Leonard says. "That girl is insidious, I'm telling you. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He doesn't really have anywhere to be, for once. He just knows he can't stay here and listen to them plot how to twist Sara to their will. It's hard enough when they do it to anyone else. For some reason, with Sara, it's impossible. He lets himself out, quietly closing the door behind him.

The others wait a minute after he leaves, sitting in silence while the rose ceremony plays on. Once the sounds of Leonard's footsteps have finally faded, Harry speaks.

"Well, we've found ourselves in a very interesting position, folks."

Cisco raises his eyebrows, shuffling through a stack of papers. " _Test audiences agree, Sara has the most chemistry with the show's host, Leonard Snart,_ " he reads. " _They find their bickering charming and the pull between them electric. Their interviews are the most anticipated moments of the show so far._ "

"You can't seriously think Snart will buy into this?" Mick frowns. "He'd never date a contestant."

"He hasn't dated anyone in years, period," Harry agrees. "But Leonard's a little lost himself. This could be just what he needs."

"What are you proposing, Harry?" Caitlin asks.

"What I propose," he says, "is that we all start talking about how we're going to produce a TV show where the host falls in love with the lead. Without said host finding out."

Mick takes a long swig of beer, smacking his lips as he sets the bottle down.

"This won't end well," he warns.

"Or," Harry smirks, "it'll be the most dramatic season yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for your comments on the first chapter! Please keep them coming, I get so discouraged when I don't hear from anyone and your kind words really mean a lot. And another HUGE thank you to my friend ClaudiaRain for being a constant source of support and inspiration. It was her idea to make Leonard the host in this story, and I will be forever grateful for her bouncing that and many other ideas off her! PS This chapter gets a little steamy at the end. Hope you enjoy it ;)

Mona peeks her head inside Harry's office, sure there's been a mistake.

"Hello, Mr. Wells?"

He stands when he sees her, smiling and waving her forward.

"Good evening, Mona. Thank you for coming so quickly."

She hesitates at the door. She's never even spoken to Mr. Wells before, let alone been asked for personally.

"I'm supposed to be helping with the rose ceremony…"

He chuckles, pulling out a chair for her to sit. "That's alright, Mona. Please. This is important."

She takes slow, nervous steps inside. "What's going on?"

Harry shuffles some papers on his desk, pulling out a stapled form.

"First, our lawyers have asked that you sign this."

Mona accepts the papers and a pen, frowning when she reads the title. "But I've already signed a non-disclosure agreement."

Harry nods, sitting back in his chair.

"This one is a little stricter," he says. "Just a formality, of course."

"How?" Mona scans the page. "I can barely breathe without breaking the NDA I already have."

He snorts, removing his glasses and wiping them with a rag.

"Your previous NDA prohibited you from speaking to individuals outside of production about sensitive details. This one restricts you to a close circle of key team members, myself included."

She looks up, lost in the legalese. "I don't understand."

Harry raises his eyebrows, placing his glasses back on his face.

"I'm asking for your help with something that is of vital importance to the show. But you can't talk about it with anyone outside the list on page five."

Mona flips forward, reading.

"Mr. Snart isn't on the list."

"That's right. Will you agree?"

Being involved in something so important would have to mean a huge break for her career. But…

"Mr. Snart is involved in everything."

"This involves him," Harry says, "but you can't speak with him about it and he can't know we've had this conversation. Please just sign, and I'll explain. Once I tell you, you won't have to be involved if you don't want to be."

Mona takes a deep breath. She wants to be involved. It has to be juicy if the lawyers are concerned.

"Okay."

She hands the form back to Harry, trying to squash the nervous flutter in her stomach.

"Super," he says, briskly. "It has come to our attention that Mr. Snart and our Bachelorette, Ms. Lance, may have something of a romantic connection. We're considering this for the main love story of the season."

Mona's mouth drops. "Are you serious?"

Harry smiles indulgently, looking at her over his glasses. "Indeed. I know it's unusual, but here we are."

"But how can I help?"

"You are Sara's producer," he says, "and as such, you're very close to her."

Mona scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sir, I'm not sure if you've heard, but she really doesn't like me."

"She really doesn't like anyone," Harry agrees. "But you have reason to be around her all the same. I know you're skeptical," he adds, stopping her mid-protest. "Leonard has placed a lot of faith in you. He knows you can get through to her. And if he trusts you, I trust you."

"Mr. Snart trusts me?" She fights back a smile. "He's been one of my personal heroes for years."

"He does." Harry taps his fingers on the desk. "Of course, he doesn't know about any of this."

"So, I might break his trust by sneaking around him."

Harry coughs, looking away. "No, Mona." He meets her eyes again, his gruff voice as sincere as she's ever heard it. "This is our opportunity to help Mr. Snart find the love he's never had."

Mona studies the floor, weighing his words. "I suppose if we're really just trying to help him…"

"Yes," Harry agrees, nodding eagerly. "All I'm asking is that you try to catch a spark."

Mona bites her lip, thinking. "Catch, how?"

"On camera, if possible," he says. "Audio if not. Or at least, anecdotal evidence you can share with the executive team."

When Mona frowns, Harry goes on. "Just work your magic like you would with any of the contestants," he says. "Set up a convenient bottle of champagne, then watch what happens."

Mona considers this. "Sir, what exactly are you hoping that I'll catch between Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance?"

Harry raises a hand, gesturing vaguely. "Anything that will confirm our theory. A few kind words. A lingering touch. A blush. Whatever you can get."

Mona nods, ideas starting to form in her mind. "But how will I do it without them finding out?"

Harry stands, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Very carefully," he says, escorting her to the door. "Using whatever means you wish. As long as they don't realize what you're doing."

By the time Mona's alone in the hallway, she already has a plan.

* * *

"I don't know why you're bothering," Sara says, sighing into the mirror. "None of those idiots are going to notice my hair. They're so nervous they're about to shit themselves."

Nora cackles, tucking a curl into place. "The cameras will notice," she retorts. "I'm your stylist. It's my job to help you look your best. Just let me, will you?"

"I just want to go to bed," Sara groans. "And send all of them home. Show over."

It's late—so late it might be early, at this point, after hours of filming. They've paused the rose ceremony for a coffee and makeup break, but Sara would rather just get it over with. Mona has disappeared to some emergency meeting, and Leonard is nowhere to be found. If they wrap quickly, she might get to her room before they can stop her for another interview.

"They're not all bad," Nora says, wrapping a strand of hair around her curling wand. "That Ray Palmer? Seems like you like him."

"I don't know." Sara plays with her hands, studying her lap. "He has a rose tonight from our one-on-one, but I'm not sure I'll keep him around much longer."

"Excuse me?" Nora tugs on Sara's hair in surprise.

"Ow."

"Sorry." She lowers the wand, coaxing the curl to set. "You should keep him around," she adds, "at least until the top six."

Sara rubs absently at the sore spot on her head. "Why's that?"

"Because anyone who makes the top six gets to see me," Nora says, adjusting Sara's hair pins. "Since they're all in the running for _Bachelor_ by that point."

Sara studies her stylist in the mirror.

"You want me to keep Ray around so _you_ can meet him?"

Nora rolls her eyes. "Obviously." She grins. "If it's not going to work out with you, at least give me a chance."

Sara shrugs. It's a fair point. "You really like Ray?"

"Oh honey," Nora laughs. "They don't make men like that anymore."

She spritzes Sara's hair with spray, then wipes her hands on her apron.

"You could do a lot worse with that bunch," she adds.

"I know," Sara agrees, standing. "That's why I don't want to hurt him."

Nora waves her off. "The faster they fall, the faster they get up." She pulls a wisp of hair from behind Sara's ear. "Don't worry about any of them," she murmurs, fussing with a few last strays. "This show is so full of selfish people. The only person you can worry about is yourself. Trust me." She steps back, finally satisfied. "No one else here is going to worry about you."

"Hey Blondie, you ready?" Mick ambles over, a camera propped on his shoulder. "We're all set up in there."

"As ever," Sara says. "Let's get this over with."

Back in the parlor, all the men are lined up in rows waiting for her. They're arranged in a semi-circle on risers, so she can see all their terrified faces. The mood is anxious. Some of the men shift nervously from side to side, others fuss with their collars or look up at the ceiling. Some of them smile at her, like Ray—the ones who already have a rose. She's handed out what felt like a hundred already tonight, but now there are only three roses left for the six men still waiting.

Whatever they think about Sara, none of them wants to go home. That means she has all the power. It's the one part of being the Bachelorette that Sara actually kind of loves.

She stands on her square, positioning her feet like the producers showed her. Mick nods, and she picks up a rose from the podium beside her.

"Nate," she says, and a brawny man steps forward. He smiles in relief. "Nate, will you accept this rose?" She forces a smile back at him.

"Of course, Sara," he says, hugging her.

She reaches for the next rose, but before she can study it for a count of three like she's supposed to, a voice cuts across the room.

"Sara."

It's Adrian, standing in the back. He pushes through the wall of men, forcing his way down the bleachers to where Sara is standing.

She wasn't planning on giving him a rose. After everything Leonard said about him knowing her father, how could she trust him?

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Her resolve falters. His eyes are so big and pleading as he takes her by the hand.

"Okay," she whispers. She sets down the rose.

Sara feels like she's having an out of body experience as he leads her to the hall, sitting them down at a small bench. She barely notices the cameras following them. She just wants to put Adrian in his place for lying to her. Instead he takes both her hands in his lap, breathing out a sigh.

"There's something you've gotta know before you make your decision." He ducks his head, his eyes shy as they find hers.

"And I understand if this makes you wanna send me home," he adds, "but I'd rather you know now so someone else could stay if—"

He breaks off, his eyes squeezing shut. "I know your father, Sara. He's the one who recommended me for the show."

"Oh." Sara blinks. This is the absolute last thing she expected to hear.

"I'm sorry," Adrian says, tightening his grasp on her hands. "I know I should've told you sooner, it's just… I wanted you to get to know me for me, at least a little. And I wanted to get to know you for you, before I brought your dad into it. Can you forgive me?"

Sara struggles not to look at the cameramen for validation. She wants to roast him. She wants to show him the door. But he sounds so sincere that maybe…

Maybe her dad was right. After all, there's no one in the world she trusts more than him.

Sara nods once, standing.

"Yeah, sure," she says. "Don't worry about it."

It's all she can manage. She hears Adrian and the cameramen spring into step behind her as she beelines for the parlor. But she doesn't look back.

Sara resumes her place by the rose stand, watching the men as she waits for Adrian. They're all sweating worse than ever, stricken by this development. She knows they wish they'd thought of it first.

She picks up the second-to-last rose again, barely holding it for a count of one before she speaks.

"Rory."

A tall man with dark hair and glasses steps forward. He's lean with just enough muscle, and surprisingly cute—Sara can't believe she didn't remember him. She pins the rose to his lapel, glad Nora told her to pick him. She makes a mental note to listen to her stylist more often.

That's when she notices Leonard out of the corner of her eye.

He waits for Rory to find his spot before walking to the podium.

"Men, Sara," he says, addressing them in turn. "This is the final rose tonight. When you're ready," he nods to Sara, placing a reassuring hand on her back. Then he turns away.

Sara watches him go, much longer than she's supposed to. His navy suit is tailored to perfection, cutting sharp lines from his shoulders to his hips. Her skin tingles from his touch. She blinks back the rushing in her ears and takes a shallow breath, picking up the final rose.

"Adrian," she says, before she can stop herself. There's just something about him she's not finished with. Not yet. _He's your front runner,_ says a voice in her head. But that doesn't explain the pit in her stomach.

Adrian steps forward, looking at her like she's an angel who saved his life. He's grinning by the time she pins the rose to his jacket.

"Thank you," he whispers, kissing her on the cheek.

Leonard reappears, telling the roseless to say their final goodbyes. Sara receives them as they leave, but she's just going through the motions. She can't stop feeling Leonard's hand at her back. Can't stop seeing Adrian's pleading eyes.

Someone hands her a glass of champagne, and she makes a toast to her remaining men. It's some bullshit about love and the journey and finding her husband.

As if.

Then she darts for her room. For once, no one stops her.

* * *

It's not until later, when all the pieces fall into place, that the anger finally hits.

"Leonard!" She yells, pounding on the sliding door to his room. She tugs at it, amazed when it glides open before her. She throws aside the curtain, storming inside.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Leonard is sitting on a sofa next to a perfectly made bed, reading from a stack of paper. He's wearing black sweatpants, a gray t-shirt and a pair of glasses. He looks up at her, surprised, and for a moment her breath is knocked from her chest. She's never seen him in such an intimate way.

The feeling fades.

"How dare you." She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Leonard frowns, taking off his glasses. "Tell who what, exactly?"

"Adrian!" She seethes, stepping closer. "You told him I knew my father recommended him. You warned him."

Leonard's eyes narrow. "You really think I'd warn him?"

His voice is low and dark, a quiet anger that hits Sara like a physical blow.

"I'd rather have seen you eviscerate him."

Sara pauses, trying to remember her flawless logic. "But if I did that, people would know you told me something off-screen."

"We could've shot something with Mona to make it look like the producers told you on-screen." He snorts, a short, derisive laugh. "I never would've given that asshole a leg up."

"I don't…" Sara falters. "Then who told him? There's no way he just happened to pull me aside right before I was going to send him home."

Leonard shrugs, crossing his arms. "You were wearing a mic when we talked about it. Any assistant could've scrubbed your audio, found the conversation and played on it." Then he shakes his head. "Probably his producer told him to do something drastic when he made the bottom. They get paid bonuses the longer their cast members go." He rubs his face. "Or maybe, Adrian just did the right thing."

Sara drops her arms to her sides. She doesn't want to believe that. She doesn't want to like Adrian at all. But she does.

"Sara." Leonard meets her eyes. She shivers, remembering his hand on her back. "I swear. I would never manipulate you like that."

Sara thinks back to what Nora said, about the selfish people on the show. Maybe Leonard isn't one of them.

But he's not worrying about her, either.

"So what?" Her voice is barely more than a growl. "Everyone else uses me however they like. I don't see you protecting me." She lifts her chin. "I have to do that myself."

She spins on her heel, leaving without a backward glance.

It doesn't matter how many men are vying for her heart. She's never felt more alone.

* * *

"Gary!"

Mona finds him in the storage room, cleaning up the podium and other supplies from the rose ceremony.

"Oh hey, Mona." He turns around, smiling so much that half his face disappears.

Mona can't help but smile back. Gary's always looked like a caricature of himself, with his dark, curly hair, huge glasses and goofy smiles. But he's a pure soul, and no one listens to him anyway. Which makes him the perfect person to help her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He asks. "They let everyone else go already."

Poor Gary. Relegated to clean up again. He's the lowest producer on the totem pole—he was barely lower than Mona herself, until she took over producing Sara. And since none of the assistants get keys to the supplies, here he is.

"I need your help with something," she says. "But you have to keep it a secret."

"Oooh," Gary gushes. "I like secrets."

"Shh." Mona puts a finger over her mouth. "Keep it down, would you?"

He winces. "Right, sorry. Tell me."

"I need you to be my assistant producer for Sara," she says.

Gary frowns, adjusting his glasses. "Don't you already have an assistant?"

"No," Mona sighs. "No one else will work with her, and since she refuses to be produced, I haven't needed one. Until now."

"I don't know," Gary hedges, rubbing his chin. "I mean, I'm not an assistant anymore."

Mona raises her eyebrows. "Do you even have any cast members left to produce?"

"Just Mr. Constantine." He smiles, his eyes taking on a dreamy, faraway look. "Isn't he the best?"

"Who cares about Constantine, Gary!" Mona stomps a foot. "Even if you're just assistant producer to the Bachelorette, it'll be huge for your career."

Gary's forehead crinkles in thought. "Alright," he relents. "But I get to keep producing Mr. Constantine, too."

"Because that's so demanding," Mona mutters. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of my plan."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Plan, huh? Do tell."

"Yes," she agrees. "Remember that pool guy? Do you still stay in touch?"

"Sure," he says, "we're pretty close."

"Good." Mona's lips curve into a satisfied smile. "I need you to make a call."

"Now?" Gary balks, checking his watch. "It's barely five in the morning!"

"Now, Gary," she insists. "We don't have any time to waste."

* * *

Leonard sleeps fitfully, what little sleep he gets. He has the morning off to recover from the rose ceremony, but he spends the time mostly laying awake. He can't stop thinking about Sara. She'd been so angry when she accused him of warning Adrian. Not that she isn't always angry with him, but this was worse. She'd seemed almost…hurt.

He did that to her.

But how?

Eventually, he gives up on rest. He has lunch sent to his room and responds to emails. He takes a shower and changes.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"Hi, Mr. Snart! How're you today?"

It's Mona, Sara's producer, smiling and breathless. He feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. Mona would smile at a tornado. Something's wrong.

"What is it?" He fights to keep his voice calm. "Is Sara alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Mona says, waving him off. "We're here actually, because, uh…"

She looks behind her, and Leonard leans forward to see what it is.

"Can we possibly store this hot tub in your room, Mr. Snart?"

Gary is waiting there, an anxious grin on his face. Next to him is a hot tub propped on a large dolly.

Leonard turns to Mona, annoyed and relieved in equal measures.

"Explain."

"You see," Mona hesitates. "We ordered it for an outdoor date Sara's having later this week."

"With Mr. Constantine!" Gary adds.

Leonard frowns, skeptical. "She's taking John on a one-on-one?"

Mona laughs, pushing Gary out of the doorway.

"Well, you know how she gets," she says. "Could change her mind any time. Anyway." She scratches the back of her head. "Unfortunately, there was a bit of a miscommunication, and it came early. We can't fit it in the alternate storage room without these nice, big double doors."

There have been other issues since Leonard commandeered what used to be their storage space. All in the name of keeping an eye on Sara Lance. He could kick himself.

"We're sorry to put you in this position, Mr. Snart," Gary says, peeking his head back in. "The company can't come back for it until after the date, unless we cancel."

"Can you please help?" Mona adds. "I'm worried I'm going to get in trouble with Mr. Wells, if we lose the deposit…"

Leonard waves her off, sighing. "He'll be fine. You can keep it here. Just, try to leave some space for my office area."

"Great!" Mona rushes to help Gary bring the tub inside.

Gary grins as they wheel it in. "We could set it up for you, if you like," he says. "I have these amazing bath salts, they do incredible things to your skin—"

"No." Leonard interrupts. "Thank you, Gary."

"So is that a no to the bath salts, or—"

Leonard ignores him, turning to Mona.

"How is she?"

"Who?" She pauses, looking up at him. "Oh, Sara? What do you mean?"

He hesitates, not sure what possessed him to ask. "She seemed…unsettled," he says. "After her conversation with Adrian last night."

"I don't think so," Mona says, shrugging. "It just seemed like she didn't care that he knew her dad."

"Hmm." Leonard takes a breath. "Have you spoken with her today?"

Mona rolls her eyes. "Well, she slept until noon, and then she dodged me to go wander the grounds. As usual."

Leonard stares at her.

She swallows. "No, Mr. Snart."

"Very well," he says. If Sara is acting normal, that's…good. Maybe she already burned off her anger.

But he doubts it.

"Just leave the hot tub over there and lock up when you're done, alright?" He straightens his tie in the mirror next to the door. "I have a meeting. If you'll excuse me."

He doesn't see Gary and Mona grinning at each other when he leaves.

* * *

It's hot and humid on the mansion grounds, but Sara needs the fresh air more than ever. She has the day off from filming after the rose ceremony, but the boredom of spending it alone in her room is too much to bear. She lets her feet carry her at random, walking through the gardens until the thoughts in her mind begin to quiet.

"Hello, Sara."

Just in time for a new, more annoying, voice to cut in.

"Dr. Snow."

"Oh, you can call me Caitlin." The other woman smiles, blocking her path. "Would you like to walk with me for a while?"

"Sure," Sara says, gritting her teeth. Not like she has a choice, unless she turns around and walks back the way she came. But that feels excessively rude, even for her.

Caitlin shifts to the left, letting Sara fall in step beside her. "How're you today?"

"Not interested in a session," Sara says, crossing her arms. "Save it."

Caitlin smiles. "I was just asking how you are. I think that's what normal people do to start a conversation."

"I'm fine," Sara lies. "How're you?"

"Fine, thank you." Caitlin lets them walk in silence for a minute. Then she starts up again. "How're you feeling after the rose ceremony?"

Sara rolls her eyes. "I said I don't want a session."

"This is not a session," Caitlin insists. "It's just a conversation between two people out for a walk. We can talk about something else."

Sara clicks her tongue.

Caitlin hums. She knows there's nothing else to talk about.

"Are you excited about any of your guys?"

Sara shrugs, swatting at a fly. "Still wish they would've let me do an all-female season."

Caitlin laughs. "The network isn't ready for that, I guess. But, you're attracted to men too, right?"

Sara shoots her a withering glance. "Yes. Just not most of the idiots I have to choose from."

"Yeah, that's a shame," Caitlin says. "I know Mr. Snart was really disappointed with this group."

The pit in Sara's stomach yawns open. "Don't get me started on him," she mutters.

"Did he do something to upset you?"

Sara wipes the sweat off her forehead, stalling. "Yes," she says, then, "no." She takes a breath. "Everything he does upsets me."

Caitlin studies her. "Like what?"

"It's that…look…he makes. That self-satisfied smirk thing he does." Sara waves the air in front of her, as if she could wipe it off his face. "He always acts like he's the one in charge."

"Well, he is in charge, usually," Caitlin says, fairly. "You know, he's not all bad. He's a great boss. All the staff love him. He's a good man with good intentions, truly. I've known him for years."

Sara huffs. "Then why don't you go bother _him_?"

Caitlin smiles knowingly. "You're more alike than you think, you and him. You should try talking to him," she adds. "You might be surprised."

"You know," Sara says, stopping in her tracks. "I've been wondering. Why do you keep asking me about Leonard?"

Caitlin slows to a stop, turning to her with wide eyes.

"He's the host of this show, not one of my guys." Sara puts a hand on her hip. "I thought we were supposed to be talking about my _eligible_ men. Isn't that right, Dr. Snow?"

Caitlin lets out a nervous laugh. "I told you, this isn't a session."

Sara stares at her. "Then why'd you bring him up in my real session, too?"

"Oh." Caitlin frowns. "It's just that… Well, Harry said you two were arguing. He thought we might need some conflict-resolution."

"Harry?" Sara's eyebrows flick up in surprise. "You mean Harrison Wells, the VP of Alternative Programming?"

Caitlin lifts a shoulder. "Yeah, who else?"

Sara closes the distance between them, considering her. "You're on a first-name basis with Harrison Wells. A _nickname_ basis."

"So?" A small crease dimples Caitlin's brow. "I've known him for years. Just like Mr. Snart."

"Oh," Sara says, mildly. "And would you consider yourself close with him?"

Caitlin tilts her head, studying her shoes. "Well, yes," she says. "We're close."

"Closer than you are with Leonard?"

"Not really."

"And yet," Sara smiles. "You've been calling Leonard 'Mr. Snart' and Harrison Wells 'Harry.'"

"Uh." Caitlin's mouth snaps shut. "I mean. I do work more with Harry."

Sara smirks, resting a finger on her chin. "Dr. Snow," she tuts. "Have you been _sleeping_ with Harrison Wells?"

"No!" Caitlin squeaks, her head snapping up. "What would give you that idea?"

"You're blushing, for one," Sara says, smug. "And for another thing," she grins. "You are definitely into him. Or you wouldn't be freaking out right now."

"This is a completely unnecessary conversation." Caitlin crosses her arms, voice stern.

"I agree," Sara says. "Fortunately, this is me," she adds, pointing to the branching path ahead. "Nice talking to you, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin is still standing, stuck in place, when she leaves.

* * *

"Boss?"

Mick pushes on Leonard's door, curious and a little concerned. It's not like his friend to just leave it hanging open.

Then he stops in his tracks.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

Mona and Gary freeze, looking up at the same time.

"We're just setting up a nice, relaxing hot tub for Mr. Snart," Gary says, letting out a nervous laugh. "He works so hard, you know?"

Mick frowns, taking in the scene. They've run a water line from the bathroom. The hot tub is full and bubbling in the middle of the room, complete with a set of towels perched on the side. And—his sniffs the air.

"What's that smell? It's like a fucking spa in here."

"Gary." Mona groans. "I thought we said no bath salts."

Gary's mouth drops, indignant.

"But they're eucalyptus!"

Mona rolls her eyes. Then she perks, turning to Mick.

"Wait," she says, "Mr. Rory. You're on the list!"

Mick grunts. "What list?"

"From my NDA. Of the people on the show I can talk to about Sara's love story."

"They told _you_?"

For a moment he's stunned. Then he realizes what they're doing.

"Are you serious, Mona?" He clenches his fists. "I know _he's_ not on the list."

Gary leans in, grinning. "What list, guys?"

"He's harmless," Mona insists. "Mr. Wells told me to do whatever it takes!"

"He didn't mean this," Mick growls. "Boss'll see right through it."

"Pshaw." Mona shrugs. "He has no idea. And no one can resist the hot tub."

Mick narrows his eyes. "Unless you wanna get caught, get the fuck out of here," he says. "Snart's gonna be back any minute."

"Yeah, we're finished!"

Mona and Gary jump up, darting to the door. They lock it behind them, following Mick down the hall.

"What d'you think is gonna happen now?" Mick snarks. "Snart gets in the tub and you're just gonna deliver Blondie to join him? Huh?"

"Of course not." Mona grins. "She's going to go over there on her own. Just wait."

* * *

The afternoon drags on. Production staged extra security around the property, making it nearly impossible for Sara to leave again. Nearly. But she decides to save her next escape for another day. Better to bide her time until they get sloppy.

Eventually she goes back to her room. She naps until evening, when dinner is delivered. She sits on her bed, eating alone in the quiet. She's been deprived of literally all diversions—no phone, no TV, no books and no music. Just a journal she refuses to write in. The small, personal-sized bottle of wine that came with her food is her only comfort.

It's gone too soon.

"Mona?"

Sara knocks on her producer's door, just outside the hall from her own.

"Are you awake—ah."

Mona whips open the door, squinting into the light. She looks half asleep, wearing a matching set of pajamas and a sleep mask pushed up on her messy hair.

"What is it?" She frowns, blinking and confused.

"Oh." Sara winces. "I didn't mean to wake you." She honestly has no idea what time it is. "Do you…have any wine? Or any alcohol at all?" She decides not to mention that she'd love to get black out drunk right about now.

Mona's eyes sharpen. "Are you kidding me?" She demands. "You never give me the time of day, but now you're waking me in the middle of the night for booze?" She glares at her. "I'm your producer, _not_ your assistant."

"But—"

"Why don't you go ask Mr. Snart?" Mona huffs. "He's always got a stash. You go to him for everything else, anyway."

She backs into the dark room, shutting the door in Sara's face.

Sara rubs her arms, considering Leonard's door. The impulse passes, and she goes back to her room. Sits on her bed.

Bored.

Alone.

It only takes another minute before she's out on her balcony, looking at the dim light shining from Leonard's room. She lets herself over the railing, nimbly dropping onto Leonard's side. Once again, his sliding door is open. Once again, she lets herself inside.

But this time, he's not sitting on his couch in sweats and glasses.

This time, she finds him lounging, shirtless, in a hot tub.

Leonard's eyes stare as she walks in. They're dark and intense, piercing at her through the steam. His arms are spread wide, resting on the sides as one hand skims across the water. Beads of sweat drip down his neck, his shoulders, his pecs.

Oh.

_Oh._

Her eyes unglue for a moment to notice the stack of clothes folded neatly on the floor. Maybe he's not just shirtless.

Her brain conjures images of what might be underneath the water. Images she'll never unsee.

Images she'd like to really see.

"Good evening, Ms. Lance," he says, ever so cool and collected. "Unless you're here to yell at me again. Is there something else I can help you with?"

His voice is like a purr. Sara feels her face heat, watching the play of light and shadow across the taut muscles of his chest. She should leave, she thinks. Turn around. Give him his privacy. But she's feeling a little warm from her wine, and bold enough to not back down.

"Yes," she says, "I think you've got _exactly_ what I need."

* * *

It would've been a bad day by any standards.

Leonard's meetings are a waste of time. Without a clear front-runner, the producers are at each other's throats, fighting over whose contestants will get extra airtime. Except for Mona and Gary, the two most junior producers, who are now somehow running the most important parts of the show. Reassuring. And, thanks to a mix up with scheduling, they're short-staffed for the next three days.

By the time he gets back to his room that evening, Leonard feels ready to collapse. He's had no sleep. He's had it up to his ears with the producers' bickering. He's certain the show is going to be a disaster, and, worst of all, he can't get Sara out of his head.

And then there's the hot tub.

He'd forgotten about it until he walked in to find it full of hot, bubbling water, spraying onto the carpet floor. He stalks toward it, slamming on the jacuzzi button to shut it off. There's a card propped on the side. He plucks it up—of course. Gary and Mona want him to _relax_. Because he _deserves_ it. And why let a good hot tub go to waste? He chucks the card to the floor.

And yet.

He sits on his couch, considering. It is just sitting there. And sure, it looks like it could be relaxing. And for some reason he's _freezing_. He stands, checking the thermostat. Somehow the air has been set down to 65. He frowns, resetting it to normal. Then he looks back at the tub.

It's taunting him.

Well, he thinks. Might as well.

Leonard shucks off his clothes, leaving them on the floor for later. It's not like he has a bathing suit—he's not the one going on beach or pool dates. So he simply sinks, naked, into the warm water.

He'll hand it to Gary and Mona—it is blissful. It even smells good. He dunks his head, relishing the way his tense muscles relax. He's just leaning back, arms propped on the sides, when the sliding door to his balcony hisses open.

Sara walks in.

_Shit._

Her eyes are wide as she studies him, measuring every inch of his skin. It leaves him plenty of time to study her right back, noting the way her thin, silk sleep top reveals the curve of her breasts, and how the matching shorts barely cover her ass. Somehow, he manages to speak.

"Good evening, Ms. Lance," he says, tensing. "Unless you're here to yell at me again. Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Yes," Sara says, and her eyes darken. "I think you've got _exactly_ what I need."

Shit. Her voice _does_ something to him. Something his body is keen to react to.

"I hear you have quite the liquor stash," she adds.

He exhales.

"Over there." He jerks his chin to the cabinet next to his sofa.

Sara smirks, watching him even as she turns away.

"You could've called room service, you know," he says, as she busies herself with bottles.

"They're closed."

"Hmm." Leonard sighs. "You could've asked Mona."

Sara pads across the room, two glasses of amber liquid in her hands.

"Mona is my producer, not my assistant," she says, handing him a glass. "Besides. She didn't have any."

Leonard frowns, watching Sara set her glass carefully on the edge of the tub.

"Turn around," she orders, just as she lifts her shirt over her head.

He jerks around, but not before he catches the profile of Sara's naked form. There's a soft _whump_ of her clothes hitting the ground, and then she's stepping into the hot tub behind him with a splash. She sits so they're back to back, her skin brushing against his as she sighs.

Shit, _shit_. If he wasn't hard before, he certainly is now.

"Wish I had a hot tub in my room," she says, splashing water on herself. Her back radiates heat against his, and there may as well be no space between them at all.

Leonard closes his eyes. How did he get himself into this?

"You're enjoying mine just fine."

"True." Sara sips at her drink. "How'd you get this anyway?"

"It's for one of your dates later this week."

"Ahh," Sara smacks her lips. "Testing it out for me, hmm? Are you quality control, now too?"

Leonard grimaces, taking a long drink of his own. He's grateful she can't see his face. "It was a mistake."

"And you're taking full advantage."

"So are you."

They're both quiet for a minute, sipping from their drinks. And then:

"You've got some nice scars."

So. She was paying attention.

"Just keepsakes from my happy childhood," he says, studying his drink.

She inhales. "Happy childhoods make for boring conversation."

"Rich dad? Everything you wanted growing up? Ha." He swirls his drink. "I'd say your childhood was real happy."

"Oh yeah," Sara says. "My dad wasted all his money on stupid shit, so we weren't that well off. He was always gone, working, and he fought with my mom whenever he was around. Then they got divorced. My mom took my sister, my dad got me. But he still worked all the time. So it was really just me."

Her hair brushes his back as she floats from side to side. He hears her finish her drink, setting her glass on the side. He stares at the blank wall in front of him, imagining the look on her face.

"Tell me," she adds. "What's it like being rich and famous?"

He snorts. "I'm not either."

"Please," she scoffs. "You're a household name. And you must be rolling in it from this show."

"Not really," he says. "Doing the show was never about money. When we started, we barely got the greenlight on a slapstick budget."

She's quiet for a moment, splashing herself with water.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Leonard thinks, reaching for the feelings of hope he used to feel back then.

"We wanted it to be about love," he says, simply. "Real love. Like in the movies, but for anyone, not just actors in a story. We wanted to…create the magic. And then catch it on film." He sighs. "Too bad the show is just a breeding ground for social media influencers, now."

He wants to add, _like you_ , but keeps it to himself. Sara hears it anyway.

"I really didn't come on the show for my image," she says. "I did it for my dad, because he wanted me to fall in love. But," she pauses. "I guess a small part of me hoped he was right. I want love as much as anybody. Too bad I don't deserve it."

Leonard turns his head to the side, watching her profile out of the corner of his eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You deserve it," he says. "You deserve to fall in love."

The water splashes as she turns around.

"You deserve love, too," she says.

"I don't know about that," he laughs, turning until they're face to face.

He's not sure who moves first.

He looks at her, and she looks at him, and maybe they move at the same time. There's a splash. There's a pull. And then he's kissing her, and his hands are wrapping around her waist and drawing her close.

She quickly takes control, pushing him back against the side of the tub until he's seated on the bench, her mouth sliding open into his. There's a thrill in his stomach that sends his heart pounding, hyper aware of the friction of skin against skin. She adjusts, seating her legs around him and pressing herself closer, and oh.

She'll destroy him.

But who is he kidding?

She already has.

* * *

Sara knows she's lost her mind.

She doesn't care.

All that matters is the amazing feeling of kissing Leonard Snart. It's made all the more amazing by the slick sensations of wet skin, rubbing chest to chest and thigh to thigh.

He's so gentle and pure, kissing her slow, holding her by her waist. Sara enjoys it. But it's not quite enough. She pushes him against the side of the tub, deepening the kiss. From where he's seated it's easy to straddle him, so easy to press herself against his hard erection. _Oh_. She makes a noise in the back of her throat she can't control.

She could get used to this.

Sara props her elbows on the side of the tub, arms wrapped around Leonard's neck, running her fingers across his scalp and through his close-cropped hair. It's his turn to moan, to sigh, as she melts into his kisses and slowly rocks against him. His hand drifts to her thigh, adjusting it higher until her knee is propped on his side. It shifts the position _just_ right, and she dearly wishes she'd taken off her underwear with the rest of her clothes. It's crazy how much she wants him. Her breath hitches as he kisses her neck, his tongue trailing across her skin. She shivers, gasping. She wants to feel that tongue _everywhere_. Her hands slide to his face, drawing it back to hers. Kissing someone should not feel this addictive. A small voice tells her to stop, this is moving much, _much_ too fast, but it's no use. She drops her hands to his shoulders, grasping for leverage, and then—

There's a splash, and a rush of cold ice runs over her lap. Sara shrieks, jumping back.

Leonard fishes a glass from the water, holding it up for her to see. "The tub has claimed another victim. Guess I'll need a new drink." His eyebrows rise, a wry smile on his face.

But the spell is broken.

She wraps her arms around her chest, staring at him. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have—

"I should go," Sara says, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blood rushes in her ears as the water drips off her. She practically leaps from the tub, grabbing a towel and her clothes as she darts for the door.

She takes one last look at Leonard over her shoulder. He's sitting where she left him, looking back at her. Dazed, and for all the world, lost.

Then she pushes open the door and escapes into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has seen The Witcher, this hot tub scene is 100% based on THAT bath tub scene. I hope you enjoyed this! Please, please leave me a note if you did!! And if you don't like leaving comments, but you already left kudos, just drop me a "<3" in the box below. I promise it will make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so happy there are some people reading and enjoying this! Every comment and kudo really makes my day. Thanks to all your inspiration I've increased the chapter count from 9 to 11 ;) Please keep letting me know what you think, I love to hear all your thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

A silence falls over the conference room as the audio player stops. Harry, Caitlin, Mick and Cisco all sit around the table, stunned at what they've heard.

"Well?" Mona prompts, eyebrows raised. She and Gary wait for their reactions.

"What the fuck, Mona?" Mick growls. "You recorded Blondie and Snart together?"

Cisco furrows his brow, sucking in a breath. "What's the closed captioning on that audio when they, uh, herm." He coughs. "You know?"

Mona does know. She clears her throat, reading from the transcript. " _Kissing, soft sighs and gentle moans_." She throws a fist in the air, grinning. "Guys. We did it!"

"You sure did," Mick mutters.

"I wrote that," Gary says, proudly.

Cisco hums. "Are we _sure_ it was just kissing?"

"Mona." Harry snaps. "What _exactly_ did you do?"

Her face falls. "What? I just put a hot tub in Mr. Snart's room."

Gary raises a finger. "And filled it with amazing bath salts."

"And turned the AC down so he'd want to get in," she says. "And gave Sara some wine to loosen her up a bit. And told her to go to Mr. Snart when she asked me for more. _They're_ the ones who had a hot tub makeout session. No one made them."

"And you bugged his fucking room," Mick snarls.

Cisco throws his arm out to block Mick from standing.

"That is a huge invasion of privacy, Mona," Caitlin says.

Mona's mouth drops. "Mr. Snart is on-air talent," she huffs. "He signed the same contract as every other contestant. It explicitly gives permission to be recorded at all times, including by audio in the bedroom and bathroom when cameras aren't allowed."

Harry rubs his forehead, taking off his glasses. "Leonard never would have dreamed we'd do that to him."

"There was no reason to, before," Mona says. "But now he's part of the love story. Hell, he _is_ the love story of the season." She looks around at them all. "We got what we wanted," she says. "Not only do we have proof there's a spark between them—they can't keep their hands off each other!"

Harry blows out a breath, shaking his head. Then his gaze sharpens, glaring at Gary. "And what's he doing here, anyway?"

"I needed his help," Mona says. "He didn't know what we were doing until we heard the audio. He'll sign the NDA, too."

Harry taps his knuckles on the table, thinking. "We could get in big trouble here."

" _You_ told me to use whatever means necessary." Mona narrows her eyes. "You told me to catch it on audio if I couldn't get it on camera. Now you're gonna pin this on _me_?"

"I thought you were going to set up a bottle of champagne for them to find," Harry balks. "Not put a hot tub in his bedroom."

Mona throws a hand up. "Mr. Snart would never drink champagne on the job," she says. "Hot tubs are fool-proof."

"Snart will never forgive us for this." Mick glares around the room. "He'll quit the show when he finds out."

Cisco and Caitlin both nod, wincing at his words.

Harry exhales. "Maybe he doesn't have to find out."

"Are you kidding, Harry?" Cisco sits back, folding his arms. "All audio is automatically logged. If things heat up between Sara and Leonard, the network will come looking for it, even if we don't use it. They'll make us." He shakes his head. "And if we delete it, then they'll know for sure something's up. They have backups I can't access."

"They won't find it," Harry insists. "We can get Leonard's permission first."

Mick grunts. "He'll never agree."

"We'll see."

Harry folds his hands together, surveying the group. "We all want this to work out for Leonard. Me, more than anyone."

Mick growls, glaring at him.

"No one here wants him to get hurt," Harry insists, beseeching. "I think the only way this works is if we continue to keep it a secret."

Cisco frowns. "You mean we're still gonna do this?"

"We have to!" Mona cries. "They're half in love as it is. If we don't film any of it, the season will be a disaster. People want to see it!"

Harry holds up a hand, waiting for her to quiet. "Mona is right," he says. "We are making a show here. But we can do the show and help Leonard fall in love at the same time. That's the whole point of the _Bachelor_ series." He nods, thinking. "But we have to stay incognito. If Leonard finds out, he'll spook. He'll ruin the show, not to mention any chance he has at love here."

"Sara would hate it too," Cisco adds. "She's so closed off. And she already wants to quit."

Mick rolls his eyes. "How're we gonna produce a love story without either of them finding out what's going on? Boss gets to watch the fucking show, remember?"

Harry stands, walking to a whiteboard. "Very carefully." He erases the various names of contestants that were jotted on the board, uncapping a marker. "Snow," he says, writing. "Help Sara work through the issues that are keeping her walls up. Break down those barriers so she can actually fall in love."

Caitlin cringes. "That won't be easy," she says. "The last time I talked to her, she wound up psychoanalyzing _me_."

"You can do it." Harry looks at her over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "I have faith in you."

He doesn't see Caitlin blush when he turns around.

"Mona," Harry continues, jotting another note. "You need to get Sara to trust you. You'll never get a good soundbite if she doesn't. And start dropping Leonard's name in your interviews. _Casually_ , please."

"I know how to do my job," Mona grumbles. "I'll just take all the blame even though if it weren't for me, we'd have nothing right now."

"I am impressed," Harry agrees. "None of the other producers would've had the balls to try what you did."

"Maybe they care about their job security," Cisco mutters.

"Eh," Harry shrugs. "They're a vicious pack of hyenas and we all know it. Now." He turns, raising an eyebrow. "Mick, I'd like you to start doing one-on-one interviews with Leonard."

"Oh, because that won't raise any red flags," Mick snarks, his voice rising. "And who cares that I'm not a fucking producer."

"Hey!"

He ignores Mona and Gary's pouting. "Snart will know something's up."

"Leave that to me," Harry insists. "I'll find an excuse. But we need him talking about Sara on camera. And you're the one he trusts the most."

"Right," Mick snarls, "that's what makes this such a fucking walk in the park."

"Mick," Harry sighs. "Don't you want him to find love? You know he's always, _always_ wanted that. Ever since we started the show. Come on."

Mick rolls his eyes. "I think he can do it on his fucking own."

"No," Harry whines, capping his marker. "He can't. That's why he hasn't. He's a workaholic with serious self-esteem and trust issues. He needs his friends—" he gestures around the room, "—to help him figure it out. That's what you can do in your interviews."

Mick grunts, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry points the marker at him. "How many people have you seen Leonard date in the last five years, hmm?"

"None!" Mona chirps, helpfully.

"Exactly." Harry raises his brow. "He's not getting any younger, you know. Only so many years left to date a twenty-something."

Mona frowns. "I think Sara's 32 or 33."

"Don't tell the network."

Caitlin snickers. "Wow, Harry, and how many years do _you_ have left to date twenty somethings?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Not all of us want to date college coeds, Snow."

Caitlin quirks an eyebrow. "But Leonard does? I think you're projecting."

"Are you saying women in their twenties aren't good enough for you?" Mona huffs. "I'll have you know that young women can be smart and independent too."

"Okay," Harry holds up his hands, placating them. "We're here for Leonard and Sara, remember?"

Harry and Mick watch each other, a silent argument passing between them.

"You know him best," Harry says, finally. "If you don't think he could seriously fall for Sara Lance, say it now and we'll call it off. But if there's any chance— _any_ chance that he could, we have to do this." Harry nods. "For him."

Mick throws his head back, defeated.

"Fuck."

"Great," Harry grins. "Now Cisco." He turns to the other man. "I'm going to need a lot of your help in the editing department. And I've got an idea about this audio problem. I swear," he adds. "We will not use it without Leonard's permission."

"Does that mean you're leaving the bugs in his room?" Cisco asks.

Harry hesitates, scratching his collar. "Yes," he says, finally. "They're already there. Besides, Mona might get caught trying to take them out."

"How about me?" Gary asks, grinning. "What can I do?"

"Help Mona and don't get in the way," Harry says, exasperated. "And _don't_ tell anyone. Or you'll be paying network lawyers for the rest of your life."

Gary gulps, laughing nervously. "You got it, boss!"

"Harry," Caitlin cuts in. She holds up a finger, thinking. "What if this hurts Leonard's career? It could look really bad to the network."

"All they care about is ratings," Harry says, waving her off. "There's already tons of fan chatter about Sara and Leonard online. People _love_ them together. This has been the highest-rated season of _Bachelorette_ in years because of it. If anything, it'll catapult his career."

"If it works out," Mick mutters.

"We all want Leonard to fall in love," Harry repeats. "Who knows? Maybe this is his one shot."

Mona raises a hand. "You agreed to let Adrian go see Sara after her one-on-one date today. His producer thought maybe we could get them to make out or something. Should we stop it?"

"No," Harry sighs. "We don't want to raise any suspicions. Besides, every love story needs a good romantic rival—a villain, shall we say. Someone to hate."

"What you mean is, _you_ need a fallback in case this blows up in your face." Mick glares.

"That can't hurt, either. I know we'd all like to keep our jobs."

They look around at each other, the reality of their plan sinking in.

"He's gonna figure it out," Mick insists. "And he could lose everything."

Harry whips off his glasses, throwing them down on the table. "You're not the only one who cares about him, Mick," he snaps, his rough voice rising. "We've been friends for twenty years!"

Harry frowns then, putting his hands on his hips and taking a breath. "I'm not going to mess this up for him," he promises. "Or let him mess it up, either."

The room is quiet at his words. Then Cisco puffs out his cheeks, sighing. "So. We're going to make a TV show out of the Bachelorette and the host falling in love."

They all murmur in agreement.

"What's next?" Caitlin asks.

"I have some thoughts," Mona says, perking up. "We can have Mr. Snart host the next group date. It'll give us an excuse to get more footage of him and Sara together."

"Good, good," Harry says. "It's a sport date, right? Field hockey or something?"

"Rugby."

"Excellent." Harry rubs his hands together, thinking. "Mr. Green." He points at Gary. "You produce John Constantine, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Gary says, nervously. "Why?"

Harry smirks. "Let's take this to my office, shall we?"

* * *

The next time Sara sees Leonard, it stops her in her tracks.

He's making coffee at the craft service station, with his back to her. He's wearing a gray suit, fitted just right to hug the lines of his legs and his ass as he bends over. She frowns— _down girl_. But even just the back of his head turns her on. She can't stop thinking about running her fingers across his scalp, his tongue on her neck as she presses against him—

Then he turns around.

His eyes bore into hers. She resists the impulse to run and hide as he takes quick strides toward her.

"Can we talk?"

Leonard's voice is a cool whisper in Sara's ear. He checks over his shoulder. Mona and some others are milling about, not paying attention. He places a hand at her back, guiding her to the side. Sara doesn't think she could've moved, otherwise.

He takes a breath, but Sara holds out a hand before he can speak.

"I'm sorry. Last night…" She closes her eyes. She can't say this when he's looking at her like that. "It shouldn't have happened." Sara exhales. Her hands are shaking. "It was my fault. But you don't have to worry," she adds, quickly. "I'm still going on with the show. We can just put it behind us like it never happened."

Sara doesn't really believe that. Not when he's leaning so close. She breathes in the faint scent of his cologne, and it takes everything in her not to reach up and kiss him in front of everyone.

There's a pause while Sara waits, her heart pounding in her ears. Then:

"Okay."

Leonard shifts, adjusting his tie.

"If you're sure."

She finally looks up, meeting his eyes. There's a small crease worrying his forehead. Otherwise, he seems fine.

"Yeah," she says.

She's not sure at all.

But he's already stepped away, ending the conversation without another word.

Sara sighs, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watches Leonard cross the room, pausing as he passes Mona.

"Get that monstrosity of a hot tub out of my room, now," she hears him snap. "I'll pay the damn deposit."

Then he leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Nora is humming when Sara gets to hair and makeup.

"I'm glad at least someone's in a good mood today."

Her stylist smiles, blushing even as she shrugs, trying to play it coy.

"I got to deliver a style package to the guys this morning," she says, gushing. "I talked to Ray. Mm, Sara. He is even cuter in person."

She places a hand over her heart, and Sara laughs. "I'm glad it went well. I'm sure he loves you already."

Nora waves her off. But she's still smiling as she goes to work on Sara's makeup.

"What's a style package?" Sara wonders, peeking open an eye as Nora grabs a new brush.

"Basically, it's a goodie bag for each guy filled with swag from our sponsors," Nora explains. "They want their products on TV, and it helps the guys look more styled for the camera. But so many v-necks and scarves this season, eesh," she adds, shaking her head. "Not what I would've picked."

Sara smiles. Nora's cheer is just the salve she needed.

"Who's my date with today, do you know?"

"British," Mick says, stopping by. He turns to Nora. "Is she almost ready?"

"You can't rush perfection."

Nora kindly does not add that Sara was half an hour late.

"Is that John?" Sara asks, watching Mick in the mirror.

"No," he grunts. "The other one." He turns back to Nora. "Wrap this in five."

He stalks off, and Nora smiles, waving a hand. "We've got fifteen."

"What's Mick's job around here, anyway?" Sara asks, as Nora weaves a braid into her hair. "It always seems like he's everywhere."

"He's the director," Nora says. "Runs pretty much everything and helps with everything too—filming, audio, even outfits sometimes. You wouldn't expect it, but he's a real creative genius," she smiles, fondly. "He only reports to Mr. Snart," she adds, and Sara's heart drops. "They work together so well, sometimes I think they can read each other's minds."

Sara hums, needing a subject change. "So." She sighs. "I guess I'm going out with Rip Hunter today? He's the only other British guy on my season."

Nora cringes in the mirror. "Rip, huh?"

"What?" Sara frowns. "You don't like him?"

"Well…" Nora looks around, checking that they're alone. She leans in, lowering her voice. "I saw him get into a fight when I was with the guys today."

Sara raises her eyebrows. "What kind of fight?"

"With Adrian," she says. "Ray told me a little. Apparently, they hate each other. Rip swapped salt for Adrian's sugar with his coffee this morning. Which," she shrugs, "was just a prank. But when Adrian confronted him about it, things got heated. Rip threw bologna in his face."

Sara's mouth drops. "Bologna? Are you serious?"

"Saw it with my own eyes," Nora swears. "Literally. He threw like three single pieces at him, then he just chucked the whole pack."

Sara winces. "How did Adrian react?"

"How would you react if someone threw bologna at you?" Nora shrugs. "He yelled, but he didn't get out of hand. I think it was justified." She pulls at Sara's braid, fluffing it out. "Rip was the one the other guys had to hold back from hitting him. I'm team Adrian on this one."

"Great," Sara groans. "Now I have to go on a date with this psycho."

"Don't tell anyone I told you." Nora points a serious finger at her. "But you send him home if he gives you any reason."

She steps back, setting Sara's hair with spray.

"There," she adds. "A little battle armor for you. I think you're gonna need it today."

* * *

The date is unbearable. Even if Sara hadn't heard the tea about Rip from Nora, she still wouldn't have been able to stand him. Knowing just makes it worse.

They go for a tasting at a ritzy winery and vineyard near the mansion. Rip, as it turns out, loves wine. He fancies himself a real aficionado, and drones on at length about the different vintages they try.

Eventually, she just can't take it.

"I grew up not too far from here, you know." Sara stops him mid-stream. It's been 20 minutes since she got a word in edgewise. "I've been to this winery. Many times. I already know all about it. Thanks for the lesson, though."

That shuts Rip up for a while.

They move to a hillside looking over the vineyard. The producers set up a picnic for them there, complete with wine, cheese and crackers. Sara munches on the snacks, enjoying the view and ignoring Mona's reminders not to eat.

"How's it going at the house?" She asks, casually.

"Oh, it's great," Rip says. "I'm becoming good friends with a lot of the guys."

"That's good," Sara says. She pops a grape in her mouth, waiting.

"It is," Rip agrees. "It's just…" He pauses, frowning. His voice turns grave. "There is someone in the house who might not be there for the right reasons."

"Oh really?" Sara hides a smirk. This is too easy. "Can you tell me who?"

"I don't know if I should."

Sara lets the silence drag on between them, taking a sip of her wine.

"It's Adrian," he bursts, finally. "He knows your father, Sara. I don't think he's being honest with you."

"I knew that," Sara says, setting her glass down. She's the picture of nonchalance. "Was there anything else?"

Rip's mouth works, opening and closing like a fish. "But," he stutters. "He's a complete asshole. Today he verbally assaulted me in front of everyone."

Sara tilts her head, considering. "What did you do?"

"I defended myself, of course," Rip sniffs. He gives her a haughty look. "I couldn't let that bloody wanker get away with it."

Sara blinks at him, innocently.

"So, you hit him?"

"No!" Rip balks. "I just threw—"

He pauses, realizing his mistake too late.

"I just threw some cold cuts at him."

Sara's eyebrows raise. She covers her mouth with a hand, stifling a laugh.

"Look, Rip." She sighs, still fighting back a grin. "I think we both know this just isn't going to work. I'm sorry, but I can't give you a rose."

He does a double take, his face falling in shock.

"Are you sending me home?"

Sara bites her lip to stop from smiling, giving him a single nod. "Can I walk you to the car?"

Rip jumps up, indignant. "Now, wait just a minute." He's fuming, practically spitting the words. "You're taking Adrian's side in this?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side," she says, mildly. "I just don't think we're compatible. I'm sorry."

"I have waited weeks just to have one decent conversation with you," Rip seethes. "And _now_ you tell me we're not compatible? I could've been home, with my son!"

Sara stands, shrugging. "I'm sorry I didn't know sooner." She turns, ready to end the conversation.

"No."

Rip grabs her by the arm, drawing her back.

Sara sees red. Now he's fucking done it.

She spins, throwing a sucker punch right to his jaw. Rip crumples to the ground, holding his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she warns, standing over him. Then she stalks off down the hill. Only the telltale footsteps of a cameraman follow her down.

Back at production, Sara finds herself searching for Leonard in the crowd of crew. When she finally runs into him, he's just passing her in a hall.

"Nice punch." He doesn't even look at her as he goes by. "Killer," he adds, muttering the word over his shoulder.

She can't tell if she's imagining it, but there's a snide coldness to his voice that wasn't there before. Suddenly the air feels knocked out of her, like she's the one who got punched.

"Wait," she says. Something's not right.

But he's already gone.

* * *

By the time she gets back to her room, Sara is more than ready for a shower and a nap. She just wants to leave the whole miserable day behind.

Except there's a man at her door.

"Hey, Sara."

"Adrian?"

She stops, surprised.

"What're you doing here?"

He pushes himself off the wall, taking a few steps toward her.

"My producer told me Rip talked about me on your date," he says. "And then Rip didn't come back. I just wanted to make sure we're okay."

She studies him. His brow is knit, his shoulders slumped. Adrian certainly seems sincere, and it is sweet that he would worry…

"Yeah," she sighs. "Yeah. We're okay."

"Good." He smiles, and his entire demeanor brightens. "Because I've been waiting forever to do this."

Adrian takes one more step, closing the distance between them, and cups his hands around her face. Before she even knows what's happening, he's kissing her, hard.

Sara's body reacts before she can tell it not to. Her arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. His hips lean against hers, guiding her backward and pressing her against the wall.

For awhile, she loses herself. She lets herself get pulled under the spell of lips and teeth and tongue. But then—

_Nice punch. Killer._

"Adrian," Sara gasps.

This is wrong. She can't stop hearing Leonard's voice in her head. Can't stop imagining Leonard's hands running over her body, Leonard's lips on hers instead. Sara is attracted to Adrian, clearly, but she shouldn't be kissing him when she's thinking about someone else.

But Adrian ignores her, running a hand down her thigh.

"Adrian." She mumbles against his lips.

"Hmm?"

He continues his efforts, dropping his mouth to her neck.

"I'm tired," she says, pushing on his shoulder. Suddenly she's hyper aware of the cameras surrounding them. She imagines Leonard's eyes watching her from the control room, and it makes her sick.

"I need a nap," she adds, trying again. But even she's not convinced she means it, and Adrian spends another few moments trying to change her mind.

"Really," she says, wrenching her face away. He sighs, pulling back.

"Need any company?" His eyebrows wriggle suggestively.

"Not this time." She gives him a wry smile, trying to sound more playful than she feels.

"Alright," he says, but then he draws her back, kissing her again. Sara's helpless. He distracts her for another minute before she pushes him away.

"Bye, Adrian," she says, meaningfully, putting several feet of space between them. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He smiles, finally letting her go.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Ms. Lance."

* * *

Leonard stalks into the control room, standing behind Mick and Cisco at the monitors.

His stomach turns as he watches Sara making out with their resident asshole, Adrian Chase.

"Who approved this?" He demands. "Contestants don't just get to accost the Bachelorette at her room."

Mick and Cisco glance back at him, then at each other.

"Harry," Mick says. "Zari convinced him."

Leonard scowls, looking back at the screens.

" _Adrian,_ " Sara's saying. " _Adrian. I'm tired._ " She pushes back, clearly trying to make Adrian stop. But he doesn't.

"Someone get her out of there," Leonard snarls. "What the fuck?"

"It already happened, boss," Mick says. "This is the recording. Cisco is taking a stab at the first cut."

Leonard's nostrils flare, his blood rushing in his ears as he watches, helpless.

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" Leonard's voice is dangerously quiet.

Mick grunts. "It was a tough call, boss. Harry made it, since you were AWOL."

"Excuse me for taking a break, since no one told me _this_ shit was going to happen! Why wasn't this on my schedule?" Leonard's voice rises, reaching a pitch that surprises even him. He clenches his fists, struggling to regain control.

"You okay there, Leonard?" Cisco asks, pausing the video. "You don't usually get this worked up over a makeout session. Maybe you're overreacting?" His voice squeaks, wincing as Leonard shoots him a glare. "Just a little?"

"Yeah," Mick agrees. "You hate Adrian. You sure it's not just about that?"

"I don't care that she made out with him," Leonard seethes.

This is a blatant lie.

"That doesn't bother me at all."

It does, tremendously.

"All I care about is the safety of our cast and crew."

Leonard's not sure who he's trying to fool more—them, or himself. And he's not sure what's killing him more: Adrian taking advantage of Sara. Watching her enjoy it. Or that she kissed Adrian mere hours after telling Leonard that _their_ kiss was a mistake.

While the memory of her skin against his is still very fresh in his mind.

Regardless.

"I am going to have serious words with Harry," Leonard promises. "Sara's father could sue us for this, this," he stutters, too furious to speak. "This was borderline assault," he finishes, throwing the day's schedule in the trash.

"Boss," Mick says. "I would've stepped in before it got bad. She had it under control."

"I'm sure Sara is fine," Cisco agrees. "Do you want to go check on her? I can go with you."

Leonard considers. His heart is racing, his face hot with rage. He can't go storming into her room like this.

Especially after she so much as told him to leave her alone.

"No," he says, taking a breath. "That won't be necessary." He closes his eyes, shaking his head. How the hell did he get himself into this mess?

He sighs, the anger draining out of him. "Are there any other changes I should know about?"

"You're hosting the group date with Blondie tomorrow," Mick says, handing him the schedule.

Cisco scratches the back of his head, choking back a laugh. "Dress sporty?"

Leonard groans. "How? We had celebrity sports reporters signed on."

"They had a conflict," Mick shrugs. "And this is right up your alley. You good?"

No. Leonard is not good at all. He's still got a sick taste in his mouth from watching Adrian push Sara up against a wall. Not to mention he's not sure he can survive a minute in her company after this, let alone half a day.

But he's not telling Cisco and Mick that.

"The show must go on," he says. "No matter how fucked up it gets, right?"

They can't argue with that.

* * *

"You seemed a little guarded with Adrian yesterday." Mona watches Sara, resting her head on her fist. "Is there something about him that's holding you back?"

It's Sara's pre-date interview, and she'd rather be anywhere else.

"I like Adrian," Sara admits, conscious of the camera's probing eye. "I just don't want things moving too fast."

Of course, she can't admit she was fantasizing about the show's host while Adrian kissed her.

Mona hums, jotting down a note. "That makes total sense."

"Yeah," Sara nods, feeling awkward. "Can we be done now?"

"Yes," Mona says, "but first—"

"Are you excited to see Adrian again today?"

A woman appears over Mona's shoulder, interrupting. She has long, dark hair that frames her sharp face and even sharper eyes.

"Who're you?" Sara balks.

"This is Zari," Mona says. She eyes the other woman, crossing her arms defensively. "She's Adrian's producer."

"I couldn't help but overhear your interview." Zari smiles, but the expression is all teeth, reminiscent of a viper. "I just have a few more questions before you guys finish."

Zari chews on a piece of gum, glancing down at her notes. "So," she gushes, as if they were two girlfriends and not in a borderline hostage situation. "Are you excited to see Adrian?"

"Sure," Sara says. It takes all her willpower to resist rolling her eyes.

"We need you to repeat the question in the answer, Sara," Mona reminds her. She checks her watch, her voice bored.

Sara pouts. Mona had given up enforcing this interview rule until Zari came over.

"Sure, I'm excited to see Adrian today. Better?"

Zari nods, enthusiastic. "Could you say it again?" Her voice is sugary sweet but mocking, like she's talking to a child. "But try to _sound_ excited this time."

Sara grits her teeth.

"That _was_ my excited voice."

"Hmm." Mona studies her. "Maybe you're not excited to see Adrian today? That's okay too."

"Why would you ask that?"

Sara blinks. Adrian is her front runner. Everyone knows that. Right?

Suddenly she thinks of Leonard. Her face flushes—the memory of him is so vivid she can practically feel his hands running over her skin. For a moment she's paranoid, as if they could read her mind.

She shakes it off. There's no way they know about that.

But she definitely can't let them find out.

Zari waves a hand, encouraging her to go on. "Why _are_ you looking forward to it then?" She prompts.

Sara takes a breath, exhaling before she speaks. "Adrian is really hot," she says. That's the kind of thing they want to hear, right? "And he's a great kisser." She'll say anything at this point, if it gets them to stop recording. But the words make her pause. "Almost too great," she adds, biting her lip. "Honestly, I am nervous about seeing him today."

Sara swallows, surprising herself with this revelation. She realizes too late that she's exposed her neck to these lions, and Zari is quick to pounce.

"What makes you nervous?" Zari presses. "Is it because you can't resist him?"

"I didn't say that," Sara frowns, mentally kicking herself. She has to get out of here, _now._

"Oh honey, you didn't have to." Zari smirks. "It's written all over your face."

Ugh. Sara wrinkles her nose. She's so condescending.

"Maybe you just don't trust yourself when you're around him?" Zari adds.

"I trust myself with him."

But the words sound unsure, even to Sara's ears.

"Then what makes you nervous?" Zari insists. She chews on her gum and taps her foot, impatient. "Oh, and don't forget to repeat the question in your answer."

Sara squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, swallowing her rage. This woman makes her want to punch something. Like her face.

"Well?" Zari prods. "Are you nervous because you're falling in love?"

"I'm nervous," Sara huffs, clenching her fists. "Because it's so easy to lose myself when I'm with him. And I don't want to."

Her word vomit is immediate and disgusting. Sara closes her eyes again, pushing back a gag. How could she admit that on camera? She desperately wants to get up and run, but then they'll know for sure something's up.

"Why don't you want to?" Zari pushes. "You're here to find love."

"Because I don't trust him!" Sara bursts. She stands, her chest pumping fast, angry breaths in and out.

Mona and Zari watch her for a moment, their faces slack.

Sara swallows, sitting back down as quickly as she got up. She takes a breath, folding her hands in her lap like nothing happened. But she can feel a bead of sweat forming on her neck.

"He's been really honest with you," Zari argues, after a beat. "What's not to trust?"

"I just don't, okay?" After that outburst, Sara's anger is spent. Her voice is small, practically pleading.

"Zari—" Mona says, trying to cut in. But the other woman barrels on, ignoring her.

"Your lack of trust is based on something," Zari insists. "What's he done, Sara?"

"Nothing," Sara admits. "Leonard says—"

She stops, biting her tongue. But the damage is done.

Zari's mouth snaps shut, her line of questioning forgotten.

"What does Mr. Snart say, Sara?" Mona asks, gently.

Sara reaches for a lie that will make this seem less incriminating than it is. She comes up short.

"Leonard says Adrian's an asshole."

She lets the words hang in the air. No taking them back now.

"And you trust him more than Adrian?" Mona prompts. She glances up at Zari, but the other woman's face is frozen in shock.

"Yes, I trust Leonard."

"How come?"

Sara sighs. She's raw from the barrage of questions, her voice hardly audible even to herself. She clears her throat.

"He's seen a lot of people on this show and I know he has a good instinct. And I don't think he would use me. He's too good for that. But Adrian might."

She lowers her eyes, studying the ground. _Shit._

"Yes, he does have a good instinct," Mona agrees, brightly. "I think you're right to trust Mr. Snart. That's one of the reasons we brought him in to help host today's group date."

Sara's eyes snap up. "Excuse me?"

"That's right," Mona smiles, nodding. "Mr. Snart is going to help you announce today's rugby match. He can tell you all his opinions on the guys. Won't that be great?"

Sara shakes herself, trying to rub the deer-in-the-headlights look off her face.

"Uh huh," she gulps. _Real fucking great_. "I've gotta go get ready for that, right?"

"You do," Mona agrees, shutting the camera off.

"Hey wait," Zari complains, fighting to turn the camera back on. "I wasn't finished!"

"Yes. You are." Mona smiles, sweetly as a spider. Then she snatches the camera back. "We're done here."

* * *

Sara checks and triple checks for a mic as she rushes to hair and makeup.

Nora sees her coming, shooting her a wry smile. "What needs fixing? You look perfect."

"Just pretend I smudged my eyeliner or something," Sara says, keeping her voice low. She climbs into the makeup chair. "I need to talk. Are you wearing a mic?"

"Why would I be?" Her brows furrow at Sara's dark look. "No," she adds, shaking her head. "Are you okay?"

Sara exhales. She has to talk to someone or she'll explode. She can't call her dad, or her sister, or anyone outside of production. But of everyone here, at least Nora seems to be on her side.

"You can keep this between us?"

Nora blinks, as if offended she'd ask. "What happens in the chair, stays in the chair," she promises. She grabs a brush and sweeps it over Sara's cheek, a pretense to lean in close. "What's going on?"

"You know Leonard?" Sara asks, her heart racing.

"Uh, yeah, I think I know him," Nora teases. She flicks her eyes up at Sara. "Will you just spill it?"

"We made out the other night." Sara takes a breath. "In a hot tub," she adds. "Basically naked." She coughs. "It was a little hotter than just making out."

" _What?_ "

Nora gasps, covering her mouth. Her wide eyes rove back and forth, checking that no one heard.

"Explain," she hisses. "How?"

"I don't know," Sara admits, fiddling with her hands. "My room is right next to his. We've been talking on our balconies a lot, and then I went over for a drink because I ran out of wine." She closes her eyes, cringing. She wishes, desperately, that she had some alcohol now.

"And then, well, he was in the hot tub already! They were storing it in his room or something?" She's babbling, but Nora nods, listening attentively. "So I got in with him. And then I kissed him. And then we did a little bit more."

She closes her eyes, waiting for Nora's reproach. But it doesn't come.

"Get it, girl," Nora hums, impressed. "And how was it?" She quirks one of her perfect brows.

Sara grabs the other woman's arm, staring at her. "Nora," she says, seriously. She's so relieved Nora's not judging her, the words come spilling out. "It was so. Damn. Good. We came _this_ close to sleeping together. If his drink hadn't spilled in the tub… Why are you smiling?"

Nora bites her lip, but her smile only grows.

"Stop!" Sara hushes her. "This is bad!"

"This is amazing," Nora grins. "You hate all the guys on your season. And Mr. Snart is great. You know what?" She nods, thinking. "I see it. You are perfect for each other."

Sara covers her face with her hands. "I told him it was a mistake and we should pretend it didn't happen."

Nora laughs, gently prying her hands away.

"Okay," she chides, rolling her eyes. "That's obviously not going to work. Look at yourself."

Sara slides down in her chair, pouting. "I know," she moans. "And now he's hosting this date for me and I'm going to have to spend the whole day with him. What am I gonna do?"

Nora smirks. "Enjoy it? Flirt your ass off? Then make up later."

Sara ignores her. "It gets worse," she whispers. "I told the producers I trust him."

"So?"

"So, if they find out there's something going on, I could ruin his career! Not to mention my image." Sara slaps a hand to her forehead. She can't believe she was so stupid, so tipsy and so horny that she got herself into this. "It'll be a huge scandal. He's not the one I'm supposed to be dating, remember?"

Nora leans back, resting one hand on the chair and propping the other on her hip. Her smile is knowing. "Honey. Maybe you haven't heard, but this is _your_ season," she says. "You call the shots. As long as they're still making a show, you can do literally whatever you want."

"But—"

"No buts," Nora insists. She tilts her head, looking up with a sigh. "I've worked here for almost ten years. I know how this place works. And I know Mr. Snart," she adds, meeting Sara's eyes. "He's a serious person. Never gets involved with cast or staff. Never, not even as friends. Why do you think we all call him ' _Mr. Snart_ '?" She asks, dryly. "He actually corrects us if we don't. Except for Mick and Mr. Wells, but they've known him forever. And now you."

A corner of Nora's mouth lifts. "He wouldn't just fool around. That's for sure. He likes you."

Sara frowns, studying her hands. "Maybe," she shifts uncomfortably. "Or maybe it's lust."

Nora sighs. She lays a reassuring hand on Sara's arm. "You know, you are my favorite Bachelorette in a long, long time," she says, fondly. She helps Sara out of the chair. "I promise, I would not steer you wrong. You need to go talk to him."

"And say what?" Sara balks. She barely keeps from yelling the words. "'Hi Leonard, I can't stop thinking about our makeout sesh, but I don't know what it means. Good talk.'" She purses her lips, huffing out a breath.

Nora hums, crinkling her forehead. "At least tell him what you told the producers," she says. "He'll see it anyway. Better if he's not caught off guard. You know," she adds, "if you don't want anyone else to find out."

Sara cringes. She hadn't thought of that.

"Okay," she agrees, bracing herself. "You're right."

"Always am," Nora quips. "But first, have some more hairspray. Don't want your guys messing it up," she tuts. "You know they can't keep their hands off you."

She pauses.

"Especially Mr. Snart."

Sara glances up, frowning at the smug grin on Nora's face.

"Don't make me regret telling you," she warns.

"Don't think I'm gonna let it go." Nora shrugs, pleased with herself. "Now quick. Mr. Snart is alone, over there."

Sara sees him by the door, checking his phone. Gone is his normal professional dress, the suit and tie. For her rugby date, he's decked out in full athleisure wear, with a sporty black jacket popped at the collar, matching black track pants and a black baseball cap. She's seen a lot of sexy varieties of his attire, but this has to be one of her favorites.

Hell, they're all her favorites.

Even Nora hears her gulp, cackling as she pushes her forward.

_Shit._

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Leonard shifts his collar uncomfortably, staring down at his phone in a universal sign to leave him the hell alone. He does not want to be here. He doesn't want to host this date or see Sara Lance, although that's inevitable.

He just didn't expect to see her so soon.

"Leonard."

He hears her voice and jerks his head up, starting when he sees her walking toward him.

Nothing could have prepared him for this devilish outfit. Her white yoga pants perfectly hug her curves, creating an angelic silhouette of hips and ass. Her cropped, white sports jacket hangs open at her sides, revealing a tight, black sports bra—barely more than a scrap of fabric, really—and her toned stomach beneath. Her hair is loose, hanging over her chest in sexy waves.

His mouth goes dry.

She steps in close, her eyes intent on his.

"Are you mic'd?"

He raises a brow, considering her.

"Not yet." He's surprised he can find his voice. "Why?"

"I messed up," she says, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Can we talk?"

His expression sharpens, studying her. She's nervous, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

"What happened?"

She takes a long breath in.

"I told the producers I don't trust Adrian."

Leonard's eyebrows flick in surprise.

"You don't?"

He curses himself for the way his voice rises. He's more pleased than he'd like her to know.

Sara shakes her head once, then tilts it to the side. She keeps her eyes down, opens her mouth and closes it again.

Leonard waits for her to finish, holding his breath.

"And I told them I don't trust him because _you_ called him an asshole."

This is news. But hardly worth her trepidation. There's something else.

"So?" He coughs, trying to convey a sense of cool that he doesn't feel at all. "I don't care if people know," he adds. "Hell, I'll say it on camera myself."

Sara sighs, a frustrated groan in the back of her throat. Her eyes shift to the other side.

"I told them I don't trust him because I trust _you_ , Leonard. I told them I trust you."

"You do?"

He can't help the soft fondness in his voice as he looks down at her. A strange, light feeling warms him from the inside.

"Yeah," she shrugs. "Don't let it go to your head. You brought me coffee that one time. Whatever."

Leonard smirks. He sees right through her. She's supremely uncomfortable with emotion, and he's learning that the less she shows, the more it means.

"Because there's nothing between us but coffee."

He lowers his voice, letting it dip suggestively.

"Just those late-night chats." Sara lifts her chin, finally meeting his eyes. She quirks a brow. "And a hot tub."

The air electrifies around them, pulling them closer. Her eyes darken.

"I thought you wanted to forget about that," he murmurs.

"Well, I can't." There's a hint of anger to her words, but a sureness too. "Can you?"

She stares at him, daring him to deny it.

"No."

Sara's chest deflates, her defiance disappearing as quickly as his response.

"Do you want to?" Her voice is quiet now, and much less sure. "Forget?"

Leonard's eyes drop to her mouth, watching as she worries at her lip.

"Well," he drawls, sucking in a breath. "That's entirely up to you. And what you want."

Her eyes widen, and she swallows, blinking up at him.

"What I want?"

Sara sounds a little breathless. He can't blame her. Honestly, he feels the same way, too.

"What _do_ you want, Sara?"

She closes her eyes, exhaling as her face turns up to his.

He leans in.

"Hey Mr. Snart, Sara," Zari says, interrupting.

Leonard takes a sudden step back, cursing under his breath.

"Yes?" He snaps.

He can't believe he forgot where they were. Sara Lance does so many things to him. Unfortunately, none of them are good for his sanity.

Zari just smiles. "We need you to get mic'd so we can start today's date, m'kay?"

"Isn't that Mona's job?" Leonard frowns. He's never liked Zari. She's too cutthroat.

"Mona said not to interrupt you." Zari raises her eyebrows. "But we're losing daylight, so here you go."

She hands them the mics but doesn't leave, waiting for them to put them on.

Sara and Leonard exchange one last heated glance.

"Come on, you two." Zari claps, hurrying them up. "It's show time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't tell you guys enough how much your comments and kudos mean to me right now!! Seriously, they are the highlight of my day, always. Knowing you're enjoying this really keeps me going and motivated to write. I hope you like this chapter and let me know if you do!

Leonard watches Sara's men rush out of the tunnel and onto the empty stadium field. They're a blur of athletic gear, all shorts, sweatbands, t-shirts and long socks.

" _Saa-raa!_ "

They yell together in unison, running to her at center field.

"They're like a pack of wild baboons," Leonard mutters, dryly, standing behind her.

Sara twists around, shading her eyes to look at him. She smirks.

"But they're _your_ baboons," he adds, if only for the cameras. If she heard him, they certainly did.

It's entirely possible he's going to be fired for salty behavior, but he still mirrors Sara's smirk in return.

Until Adrian Fucking Chase races to her. He scoops Sara into his arms and lifts her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. Sara squeals in surprise.

Leonard's smirk evaporates in an instant. He imagines several scenarios where he could make spitting on Adrian look accidental.

He resists. For now.

But by the time he and Sara are seated on the sidelines, waiting for the game to begin, he just can't keep his sarcasm to himself.

"Some truly impressive specimens out today," he says. "I wonder if they belong to gyms or work out from home."

At that moment, Ray Palmer trips while stretching his quads.

"There's a lot of heart on this field," Sara agrees, "but not a lot of athletes."

Leonard snorts. He raises an eyebrow. It's a half-hearted reminder _she's_ supposed to like these guys.

Even if he doesn't.

"Yet somehow, they're all very fit," she amends. "Which team are you rooting for?"

Sara lifts the corner of her mouth, a playful challenge to her eyes. Clearly, she's asking which guys he prefers.

"I usually cheer for the underdogs." He shrugs. "But that's everyone in this case."

Sara laughs, tilting her head back in joy.

Leonard watches her, and a smile slides onto his face, too. She's so beautiful and free. He can't fathom why she's interested in him.

Maybe he's enjoying it a little too much.

"And they're off." A whistle blows, and Leonard supposes he should start calling the game. Although, what's the point, when there's no audience in sight and talking to Sara is so much more fun?

"Do you think any of them actually knows how to play rugby?" She wonders, as a foul is called right off the bat.

"They got a briefing." Leonard watches Nate Heywood argue with the ref. "And yet most of them are still trying to play football. Should we tell them?"

"Nah." Sara grins, watching the game resume.

"Both teams are really leaving it all on the field," Leonard announces. "We just hope they won't leave their lunch out there, too. No one needs to see that."

Sara chuckles, glancing at Leonard. "What's the point of this 'date' anyway? I'm not even talking to them."

"You get to observe the men in their natural habitat," Leonard says, wiggling his brow. "Watch how they interact. Find out who has the most to compensate for."

She snorts. "Useful."

"The winning team gets more time with you later," he adds. "You'll get a cocktail party with them. And the others will go back to their rooms to lick their wounds."

"Ah," Sara muses. "So, the real point of this date is to get them to fight over me."

Leonard's eyebrows flick, and he bites back a laugh. "Careful," he warns. "The network will offer you a job if you keep talking like that."

She grins, watching him as she sips her drink.

"And put up with you all the time?" She teases. "No thanks."

"Ah, but I think you're enjoying the view."

"Can't fool you."

Leonard relaxes, the most at ease he's been in days. He was even starting to forget the cameras, until he catches one out of the corner of his eye. They're standing at a distance, capturing the game and his conversation with Sara at the same time.

He coughs. Maybe they should be talking about Sara's men, not him.

"Palmer was definitely bullied as a child," Leonard says, watching the man get tackled. He's an easy target. "Probably the last pick for teams in gym class. I'd say I feel for him, but I doubt he even noticed."

Sara watches Nate help Ray to stand. "He's a sweetheart. He probably volunteered to be last," she says. "Go, Ray!" She cheers, waving at him from the sidelines.

Leonard knows she's just being polite, but it still feels like a jab to his ego.

And then Zari comes over, a hand on her hip.

"Hey Sara?" Zari forces a smile. "That was great. We'd love if you cheered for the guys more. Especially Adrian, okay?"

"Sure," Sara says, agreeably. But she rolls her eyes as soon as Zari turns around, mimicking the other woman's haughty flick of the wrist.

Leonard lets out a surprised laugh. It's guttural and deep, and his chest shakes even as he covers his mouth to hide it. Sara's eyes meet his, and then they're both laughing, openly, ignoring Zari's distant protests.

"Alright, come on, guys!" Sara yells, finally, a little breathless.

"Sorry to say, but you're a lousy cheerleader," Leonard teases. "Don't quit your day job."

Sara's mouth drops, and she gives Leonard a playful shove. "You're distracting me!" She complains. "What's the score anyway?" She cranes around, frowning when she sees the scoreboard still reads 0-0.

"Think they're all getting participation trophies, at this rate," Leonard smirks.

He turns back to the field, just in time to see John Constantine making a run with the ball. He's on a breakaway, the nearest defenders nowhere to be seen. For a moment, it seems like he might actually score. But then—

"What the fuck!"

"Agh!"

Adrian comes out of nowhere, body-slamming Constantine to the ground.

"You bloody ape," Constantine snarls, spitting blood. "Why don't you get your hand off your dick and watch where the fuck you're going?"

"Where _I_ was going?" Adrian protests, puffing out his chest. "You're the one—"

"Oh shut up, ugly." Constantine cracks his knuckles. "Did you know your face is the spitting image of your mother's ass?"

Adrian growls, the noise echoing across the field. Then he jumps, tackling Constantine to the ground.

"Hey!"

Sara yells, as she jumps from her seat. Leonard realizes what she's doing a split second too late—she's already rushing the field before he can even stand.

"Sara!" He cries, but it's no use. She's got tunnel vision and she's too far to hear.

The other men are quick to join the fray. Adrian and Constantine disappear under a pile of flailing, punching, kicking arms and legs, as some of the guys try to pull each other off and others get in on the fight.

And Sara hurtles right for it, yelling at them to stop.

Leonard's breath comes in hard, sharp bursts as he sprints toward her, his lungs burning.

Damn, the girl can run. But he can't let her get hurt.

He takes another breath, his heart pounding.

What if the men don't realize it's her?

He speeds up, pushing harder.

They wouldn't mean to harm her—but they've been cooped up for days, itching for a fight. They're not pulling punches now.

He has to, _has to_ stop her.

" _Sara_."

Finally, _finally_ , he catches up to her, mere feet from the fight. It's too late to reason with her. Leonard does the only thing his panicked brain can think to do.

He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest as he grinds his feet into the ground.

"Stop," he says, panting.

She freezes. Her hands drop to his wrists, but she doesn't try to break free. Leonard ducks his head, catching his breath. The movement brings his face practically cheek to cheek with hers, and then his heart is racing for an entirely different reason.

That's when he remembers the cameras.

* * *

Sara doesn't think. She just runs.

Why are men so fucking stupid?

" _Hey!_ "

Then again, she knows this is what the show was hoping for. They wanted drama, so they baited these men to fight over her. They're all just pawns in this sick game of ratings.

Including her.

The thought fuels her strides as she runs even faster for the fray.

"Stop!"

She lets out a growl of frustration as more men join in, and the fight turns into a full-on brawl. Bodies pile on top of bodies, until both Adrian and John disappear.

Sara's heart sinks. Someone is going to get hurt. All because of _her_. And they barely even _know_ her.

" _Stop!_ " She yells again, but they don't hear. They're oblivious to anything but the fight, the tangle of arms and legs and curses.

Sara is almost to the pileup when she realizes she has no idea how she's going to break this up. But she has to try. They're idiots—but as Leonard says, they're _her_ idiots.

She's ready to throw herself at the group and force them back one at a time. But then—

A set of strong arms wraps around her from behind. She's lifted up, her feet practically skimming the ground as a body crashes into hers, literally stopping her in her tracks.

"Sara. Stop."

It's Leonard's voice in her ear. She relaxes as his body folds around hers, his panting matching the pace of her own thrumming heart.

She drops her hands to his wrists. If he were anyone else, she'd have him in a chokehold by now. She'd have already kneed him in the groin and carried on like nothing happened. And yet, she's almost paralyzed by the feeling of being, well, _held_ by him. She's surprised at how…safe…she feels in his arms.

But it can't be that. She doesn't feel truly safe with anyone but her dad and Laurel. No, this is…something else.

She breathes in, and for a moment her world narrows to the scent of his cologne. His face is level with hers, their skin practically touching. She exhales, grappling with a fresh rush of adrenaline as her body recognizes how very much she enjoys this close contact.

"You can't get involved," Leonard says, his voice a whisper in her ear. He releases her slowly, as if afraid she'll dart away. Sara feels a twinge of regret at the small space between them, until he places a hand at her back.

"Come on," he says. "I'm getting you out of here."

His touch is reassuring as he guides her away.

They've just taken a few steps when Sara catches a glimpse of the security team converging on the fight. She jerks back, just to make sure the guys are okay.

Leonard won't have it. He wraps his arm around her waist again, catching her before she can turn around.

"Don't know what you were thinking," he mutters, ushering her forward.

Sara glances up, taking in the deep set of Leonard's frown and the creases in his forehead. He stares straight ahead, taking quick, purposeful strides.

"I was thinking I would keep the guys from killing each other," she retorts.

"At what cost, Sara? You could've been hurt."

He stops, abruptly. He turns his gaze to her, his eyes startling with their intensity. The blue is more vivid than the sky behind him, so deep she might fall in. She looks away.

"I would've been fine. You didn't have to save me."

She's almost surprised by the bite to her voice, but Sara Lance is _not_ a damsel. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone—she learned that the hard way, growing up so isolated and then, when the _Gambit_ sank…

"I know that," Leonard huffs. He closes his eyes, taking a breath. "Would you just come with me? Please. There are cameras everywhere and you don't want to be part of this circus. Trust me."

Sara glances around. Crew members are starting to flood the field, including more cameras than she's ever seen in one shoot.

"Fine."

"Good."

They stare at each other, the sharp words hanging in the air between them.

Then Leonard sighs. He raises his eyebrows, nodding toward off-field.

Even after agreeing, Sara still wants to refuse. Maybe just to rile him. But then the crew is swarming around them, and the world blurs into cameras, producers and security. A man bumps Sara as he runs past.

Suddenly she can't breathe. She blinks and there's water rushing all around her, roaring in her ears and shoving down her throat. She gasps, helpless and cold all over.

Then in a flash she's back on the field, jostled by another staffer. She exhales, dizzy. Her vision dissolves into stars, and she reaches out, grabbing the air for balance.

Leonard's there, immediately, his hand her anchor. He shifts to wrap his whole arm around her back, protecting her from stray elbows and equipment as another cameramen runs by.

"Sara!" Zari calls, jogging to meet up with them. "Adrian might be hurt. How does that make you feel?"

"Leave her alone," Leonard snaps. "Go make sure he's _not_ hurt and stop asking questions about it."

He doesn't even spare the producer a glance. Instead he starts moving again. His quick steps take them briskly off the field, supporting Sara all the while. She lets him pull her along, her anger forgotten. She keeps seeing waves when she closes her eyes.

"Over here, boss."

Mick's face emerges into their view, directing them to the guest team tunnel. They follow him inside. The last thing Sara hears is an ambulance blaring in the distance. Then she's swallowed by darkness.

It's a good thing Leonard keeps a hold on her, because all of her senses are out of whack. Her eyes can't adjust to the dim light of the tunnel, and then the bright lights of the locker room make her squint.

She lets Leonard guide her to a bench, and they both sit, leaning against the lockers to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?"

Leonard's face drops next to hers, his voice surprisingly gentle after their last exchange. It's like he can sense the shift in her. All the fight's gone out of him. It's gone out of her, too.

His hand slides from her back to her knee, rubbing circles with his thumb. His touch is reassuring and solid.

"I'm fine," she murmurs, meeting his eyes.

It's been a long time since her last _Gambit_ flashback. But Sara doesn't want to talk about that.

He watches her from under his lashes, a crinkle in his brow that disagrees.

"Really," she insists.

Then Mick coughs, and they both look up, noticing the cameramen for the first time.

"Good," Leonard says, shortly. He yanks his hand back, sliding away.

Sara clears her throat and scooches away herself, putting a few feet of space between them.

"What now?" She asks, turning to Mick. She's learned the best way to handle her flashbacks is to focus on the present.

"You two stay here while we get those idiots sorted out," Mick grunts. "Mona should be here in a while to interview you. In the meantime, ask Gary if you need anything. I need to go check on security."

Gary steps forward, waving nervously as Mick leaves.

"That was so crazy, right guys?" He grins, watching them.

"Yeah, so crazy," Sara mutters. "Almost like it _wasn't_ planned."

Gary's smile fades at her caustic tone, but he doesn't deny it. That just confirms her suspicions—the fight was produced all along. There's truly no low these people won't stoop to.

Except Leonard.

She glances at him. He's stoic beside her, staring at the ground. Sara's still pissed he doesn't think she can handle herself. But she's sort of grateful, too. He fought Zari off for her, after all. And if he hadn't been there to catch her, the cameras would've seen her fall apart.

"Here." Gary brightens again, taking off his backpack. "I've got just the thing."

Lucky for him, Sara doesn't have the energy for another jibe. Instead she waits as he rustles in the backpack. He yanks out a lunch box, waving it around with a cheerful, "Ta-da!"

"I was saving this for when we wrapped production later," he adds, "but I think you guys might need it more."

Gary holds up a chilled beer and a bottle opener, uncapping it before handing it to them.

"Exactly what we need." Sara rolls her eyes. "One lukewarm IPA to share."

Maybe she's not _that_ tired.

Leonard considers for a moment, then offers the bottle to Sara.

"Think you've earned it."

She shoots him a wry smile, relaxing a little.

"Age before beauty."

He shrugs, taking a long sip. Sara watches the taut muscles of his neck work as he drinks. He's a little sweaty from running to catch her, and the sight takes her back to that night in the hot tub. For a moment she remembers the way those neck muscles connect to his shoulders, and his chest, and his pecs, and—

"You sure?"

He offers the bottle back to her.

On the one hand, all thoughts of the _Gambit_ are long forgotten. On the other, Sara absolutely needs a drink. She can't let herself start imagining Leonard naked again—that's a _very_ slippery slope. She's already learned that the hard way.

She drains the rest of the bottle in one go. It makes a hollow, empty clink when she sets it on the ground.

"Thanks."

Gary and Leonard stare at her, appalled and impressed in equal measures.

"What?" She shrugs, nonplussed. She eyes Leonard. "You said I deserved it."

The corner of Leonard's mouth lifts. "I did indeed."

His voice drops an octave. It sends a shiver down her spine, even as her face heats. How does he do that to her?

Gary coughs, making a show of digging in his backpack again.

"Oh look, I have a deck of cards!"

He tosses it in their direction. Leonard catches it, smoothly. He turns to Sara, a glint in his eyes. "What's your game, Killer?"

* * *

_Killer._

Leonard doesn't mean to let his nickname for Sara slip out. And yet it does, as easily as if he'd called her _Honey_ or _Babe_. Ugh. What's happening to him?

He glances around at the cameramen. They're both relaxing, sitting in chairs on either side of the room and scrolling on their phones. Their cameras are just propped on their knees. They're still pointed at them, but probably off by now. He hopes. Someone might get suspicious if he can't get his shit together.

He looks back at Sara, raising his brow in question. Maybe the card game will be a good barrier between them, however thin.

She thinks for a moment, then smiles.

"Gin Rummy," she says. "My sister and I used to play. You know it?"

"Used to play with my sister, too."

He shuffles the deck, well aware of Sara's eyes on him. He knows he's impressive. His fingers have always been quick and dexterous, great at things like this and less-than-legal tricks, too. It's been many years since he's had to practice those skills, thankfully. But he's not above showing off now.

"Hey guys, Rummy is only a two-person game." Gary mopes. "Oh, I know, I'll just play the winner!"

He sits cross legged on the floor in front of them, waiting eagerly.

Leonard sighs, dealing the cards between him and Sara on the bench.

"Best two out of three?"

She grins, swinging her leg around to straddle the bench and face him.

"How about best three out of five?"

"Aw, man. That'll take you guys forever."

They ignore Gary's disappointed groan, settling into the game.

They play in silence for a while. Leonard wins the first hand, then Sara takes the next.

But the quiet isn't the reprieve Leonard hoped for. Instead, he finds himself replaying the moment Sara almost threw herself into that fight.

"You scared me there, for a minute."

He clears his throat, wishing he could choke back the words as soon as he says them.

But it's too late. Her eyes snap up to his, and she arches a brow.

"They told you I'm trained in self-defense, right?"

"I heard you're a black belt!" Gary gushes.

Leonard shoots him a withering glance.

"No. She fights in amateur MMA contests. There's a difference."

He'll never get the tagline from the promos out of his head. " _This season, the men will have to fight for our Bachelorette's heart. Ding, ding!_ "

Indeed. She should be thanking him for saving her from the field day marketing would have if she'd jumped in that fight. Even if she doesn't hold the same regard for her wellbeing as he does.

"She's the current reigning champ of SoCal's _King of the Cage_ ," Sara interjects. Her chin dimples as she frowns. "So show a little respect."

"That's not a street brawl versus a dozen men," he retorts.

He can't help the way his voice sharpens. He looks down, shuffling the cards for an excuse to take a breath. But he just can't drop it.

"Are you always that reckless?"

"I guess I can be," she admits. "But that's not always a bad thing. Is it?"

Leonard's head snaps up at the suggestive lilt to her words. He just catches her teasing smile. He meets her eyes then, and—is it his imagination, or is she blushing? The slight color on her cheeks reminds him of the night she stripped and climbed into that hot tub with him. Now _there's_ an image he will never get out of his mind.

He quirks a brow. She's playing dirty, just trying to distract him.

"It's a bad thing if you get yourself hurt."

"Careful," she says. "People will start think you have feelings."

Well. Two can play at this game.

"About you?" He quips. "Hardly."

She narrows her eyes, giving him an exasperated smile.

"You must care about someone," she says, smoothly changing the subject. "You have a sister?"

"I do." He picks up a card, considers it, then puts it in the discard pile. "Lisa. She's about your age. Living it up in L.A. right now."

"A little sister." Sara hums, grinning. "I'll bet you're the doting big brother."

He tilts his head. "You could say that. She's the only family I have."

There's a lull, and Leonard avoids Sara's eyes. Even though most people have no idea of his history, family is always a sore subject.

"How about you?" He asks, and if his voice is a little rougher, she pretends not to notice. "You said your sister went to live with your mom when you were kids. Are you close now?"

"In our own way," Sara says, drawing a card. "She's been in Washington since we were kids. We don't talk that much, but I would kill for her, you know?"

He keeps his eyes down, sorting his hand.

"I do," he says simply. He inhales, unable to stop the next words from coming out. "I also know what it's like to deal with PTSD. If you ever want to talk about it."

He related all too well, back on the field. The way she tensed up and then almost fell over, her shortness of breath and shell-shocked eyes.

He's not convinced she's feeling all that better now, either. And it's not like she'll go talk to Dr. Snow.

No harm in making the offer, right?

"That's right!" Gary gasps, cutting in. "You were on that shipwreck! _The Queen's Gambit."_

Leonard groans. He hadn't meant to bring that up. If only looks could kill, so he could get stupid Gary to _shut the hell up—_

"It must have been so hard, being lost at sea on a tiny piece of wreck for a whole day," Gary continues, ignoring him. "And you were all alone, right?"

Everyone knows the story. It's what took Sara—otherwise just the daughter of a D-list celebrity—into the national spotlight. It helped that the news included the much more famous Queen family. From what Leonard can recall, she dated Oliver for another year or two after. Then there was their all-too public breakup. Since then she'd faded from the public eye for years. Until now.

A muscle ticks in Sara's jaw. She gives Gary a measured look.

"Actually, no." Her eyebrows flick. "A fishing ship picked me up around dawn."

Gary frowns. "I never heard about that."

Leonard hasn't either. A pit opens in his stomach.

"That's because it's not such a pretty story." Her lips curve into a rueful smile. "The Queens made sure it stayed quiet."

Gary leans back, a furrow in his brow.

"Why would the Queens do that?"

Leonard cringes. He'd like to throttle Gary.

"You don't have to talk about this, Sara," he murmurs.

Something about her has shifted. Her easy expression is forced, her eyes staring somewhere over Gary's shoulder.

"It's fine," she says, her voice light.

It's obviously anything but fine. He wants to reach out and touch her. He wants to ground her in the here and now and take her out of whatever hole of memories she's fallen into. But she's like an animal caught in its den, sprung tight and ready to snap.

"The crew that picked me up was shit-faced after a night of drinking."

She could be talking about the weather. But Leonard sees her hand curl into a fist at her side.

"They pulled a scared little girl on their boat. And they thought she'd make for excellent _entertainment_. If you know what I mean."

Leonard's heart sinks as she pauses. It's too easy to imagine Sara, young, drenched and helpless, surrounded by grunts. He can practically hear them laughing as they corner her. It makes him sick.

"I guess they were too homophobic to strip and grope each other. Huh." Sara lets out a short, dry laugh. "At least they were too drunk to get it up. Not for lack of trying. You know one of them actually peed on me? _They_ thought it was hilarious." Her lips purse, caught by the memory. "Of course, none of them could remember what happened by the time the coast guard arrived." She lifts a shoulder. "Men, right?"

Her eyes drift off, lost in thought.

Leonard is frozen by Sara's words, but Gary isn't. His mouth drops.

"That's terrible," Gary says. "But then why wouldn't the Queens let you—"

"Because I was dating the heir to the Queen empire," Sara snaps.

Her eyes are wide as she glares at Gary, daring him to argue. Then she takes a breath, collecting herself. She looks back at her cards.

"Oliver was talking about getting engaged," she adds. Her voice is suddenly small. "And they couldn't let my reputation be tarnished, now could they? But to this day I don't know why it mattered, when it wasn't _my_ fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Leonard agrees, adamantly. "Not at all."

He swallows, choosing his next words carefully. He can see she's agitated. He doesn't want to make it worse. But he needs to know.

"Were those men ever prosecuted?"

There's blood pounding in his ears. If they weren't, he'll stage a manhunt, he'll find them, and they'll pay, he swears—

"They're still in prison, last I heard." She sniffs, drawing a card. "It was ten years ago. I don't really keep track."

Her words convey an air of nonchalance she most certainly does not feel.

"And now, I'm the MMA SoCal _King of the Cage_." She smiles, although it doesn't reach her eyes. "And no man is ever going to hurt me again."

She sets her cards down.

"Gin."

Leonard frowns.

"You cheated."

His tone is much lighter than he feels. Some scars, he knows, don't ever heal.

"Did I? You'll just have to play me again to get even."

She waggles her eyebrows, but her words are broken as her teeth chatter. She rubs her arms. "It's cold in here, right?"

Leonard lifts a brow, considering her.

Her cropped jacket is more for show than warmth, but the room is like a sauna. Leonard is practically sweating.

The anxiety from reliving that story, however, could most definitely make her shiver.

He shoots Gary a dangerous look, warning him to keep his damn mouth shut for once.

"Tell your stylist to dress you more appropriately next time."

He sits back, shucking off his jacket and handing it to her. He's more than happy to help her save face, if that's what she wants. If that's all he can do.

He wishes, desperately, that he could do more.

Sara accepts it gladly, wrapping it around her shoulders. It's so big on her it's practically a blanket.

"Thanks," she sighs, snuggling in. "But I'm sure Nora will be even more set on dressing me in sexy outfits now. Just to prove she can."

Leonard shoots her a wry smile, his lips twisting against his will. Finally, a welcome thought.

"You feel better?"

"Much."

"Good."

They lapse into another silence. Leonard makes a point not to break it, for Sara's sake. He wants her to take whatever time she needs.

Then the locker room door opens.

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

Sara starts at the sound of the door.

Mona steps in, a sympathetic smile on her face. Mick follows behind her, grunting his hello.

"How're you doing?" Mona asks. "Did Gary take good care of you?"

"He gave us one beer to share and a pack of cards," Leonard deadpans. "We've been waiting for over an hour. Where the hell have you been?"

"Could I have some water?" Sara adds.

Mona rounds on Gary. "You heard her!" She yells. "Why didn't you get them any water?"

"Sorry, Mona!" Gary chirps, scurrying for the door.

"Actually, I have some," Mick says, once the door closes behind him. He offers them each a bottle from his bag.

Sara downs half of hers in one gulp.

"Why didn't you tell Gary?" She asks, coming up for air. "He didn't have to leave."

Mick grunts. "He annoys me. Feels better in here now, doesn't it?"

Mona ignores him. "Really," she says, turning back to Sara and Leonard. "Are you guys okay? I'm sure that was traumatic."

"Really, you should've been here an hour ago," Leonard huffs. He crosses his arms, watching her. "Explain yourself."

"Mr. Snart, I'm head producer now," she protests. "There was kind of a lot to oversee with the guys."

"You're the Bachelorette's producer," he sighs, "not in charge of everyone else."

"Well, you were in here with Ms. Lance," Mona retorts. "So, I was out there doing your job. Someone had to!"

Sara frowns. Her gaze slides to Leonard. She hadn't realized he was shirking any duties to be here, with her.

Leonard's mouth opens, then closes again. He groans. "You weren't here, so how could I leave?"

Sara lifts an eyebrow. Oh, so that's how it was? She's surprised at how hurt she feels.

"You didn't have to stay," she says, defensively. "Gary was here. You could've left me with him."

Leonard sucks in a breath, turning his attention back on her. "That's not what I meant." A crease wrinkles his forehead. "I wanted to be here. To make sure you were okay. I'm glad Mona handled the idiots so I didn't have to."

Sara relaxes. It's obvious he means it. It's also obvious he really was blowing off his job to be with her. That feels…oddly nice.

"Mr. Constantine and Mr. Chase are both fine, by the way." Mona says, dryly. "The other guys are all good, too. Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious."

"That's good," Sara says. "I'm glad."

She feels a twinge of guilt that she didn't think to ask sooner. But she blames Leonard—he makes it too easy to forget all of them when he's around.

"You probably want to interview me now?"

Sara looks at Mona, hoping the process won't take too long. She's drained from the day already, especially after talking about what happened after the _Gambit._

"Oh, no, we've got what we need," Mona says. "Your conversation in here was great! So brave of you to share your story. I saw it from the control room."

Sara's heart drops.

"You were filming all that?"

She looks around at the two cameramen. They'd been so discreet this whole time, just sitting on their phones, she never thought…

"Well, yeah," Mona hedges. She scratches the back of her neck, suddenly uncomfortable. "We're pretty much always filming. It is a TV show, right? But we don't have to air that part if you don't want," she hurries to add. "I get it's sensitive, and if you didn't know what you were doing…" She trails off. "But for what it's worth, I think a lot of people will relate. Your story is really powerful."

"Let me think about it?" Sara asks. She hadn't realized she was telling anyone but Leonard. And Gary was there too, she supposes. But really, it was Leonard who heard her, Leonard who understood how much it meant.

He's the first person she's told in so long. The first maybe ever who didn't pity her after. That means a lot, and she's not sure she wants to share it with the world.

Mona has a point, though. That is why she's here. And it would feel good to out Moira after all these years of covering it up.

"Are you sure you don't have any other questions?" Sara adds. She narrows her eyes, studying Mona. "You normally ask at least a few."

"Yes, that is my job. Glad you finally noticed," Mona agrees, wryly. "But you need to start getting ready for the cocktail party already. Unless there was something else you wanted to say? For once?" She gestures one of the cameramen forward. "Go ahead!"

Sara frowns, eyeing the little red light. "I guess."

She turns back to Leonard. He's watching her, his gaze measured and even.

"Don't look at me," he says. "Or do. I know it's hard to look away. My dazzling good looks are a burden, sometimes."

Sara smiles despite herself.

"I am glad you were here today," Sara says, after a breath. "I'm glad you were there to put me in a good mood at the game. I'm glad you kept me from getting in a fight. I'm glad you were here to talk, after."

She takes a breath, thinking.

"I can be hot-headed," she admits. "It helps me to have someone cool like you bring me back down."

"I bring you down." Leonard teases. He makes an exaggerated sigh. "Great to hear."

She laughs. "That's not what I meant."

He smirks in return.

"You could've handled yourself," he says, lifting a brow. "Really, I was protecting the men from you."

Sara laughs, grinning at him.

Mona waits until Sara and Leonard turn back to the camera.

"Anything else?" She prompts.

"Just, thank you," Sara says, glancing at Leonard again. "And enjoy that gratitude," she teases. This is getting too serious. "Because you probably won't hear those words again."

He nods, for once seemingly short of a witty comeback.

"Anytime."

"Alright, Sara," Mona says, checking her watch. "We really do need to get going."

Sara stands. That's when she remembers she's still wearing Leonard's jacket.

It surprised her, how he knew so instinctively what she needed. She doesn't like to think about how he understands, but he does. And that's rare.

"Here you go," she says, slipping it off. He accepts it with a nod.

Sara waits a moment. It looks like he might say something else. But he just stares at his jacket in his hands.

"Come on," Mona prompts, waving to her.

Sara's halfway out the door when she hears Mick's voice.

"Hang on, Boss. I've got a few more questions for you."

Sara pauses, listening.

"What do you mean?" Leonard's voice is sharp. "I'm not a contestant."

Uh oh.

Sara's mind rewinds the day, playing it back from the perspective of the cameras.

She and Leonard flirted through the entire game.

He basically held her in his arms when he stopped her from the fight.

They shared a beer. Played cards. She told him her darkest secrets. He gave her his _goddamned jacket_.

Sara wasn't on a date with her guys today.

She was on a date with _Leonard._

Was that an accident?

The question repeats in her mind as she follows Mona down the hall.

The fight certainly wasn't.

There's an uneasy feeling in her stomach she just can't shake. Even later, when Nora gets her ready for the evening part of the date. The woman's normally soothing chatter fades to white noise in her ears.

What if production set it all up?

If that's the case, then…

They know.

Sara swallows, staring at herself in the mirror while Nora works on her hair.

She looks guilty.

_Shit._

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Constantine."

Elsewhere in the mansion, Gary is feeling a little guilty himself.

He slips inside the medical office, grinning at the patient propped up on the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Nothin' a stiff whiskey won't fix," Constantine waves, holding up his ice pack. "But could I get a new one of these?"

"Sure, of course." Gary hurries to the supplies, breaking open a new pack. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He hates that they had to put him in harm's way, just for the sake of the show. But nothing rattles John Constantine.

He's got to be the greatest guy on this season. In any season, as far as Gary's concerned.

"Mr. Constantine."

Harrison Wells saunters into the room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You did well today. Thank you. Head's not bothering you too much, I hope?"

"Live in the now, I always say." Constantine smirks. "And since the now is pay day, all my pain's forgotten."

"Sure is," Harry says, handing him a check. "As agreed. I included the bonus for making Adrian look like the bad guy."

"Still don't understand what the point was," Constantine says, "but I'm always happy to help drum up a bit of mischief. For a price."

Harry inclines his head. "I like you, John. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon."

Just then, Mona peeks her head in the room.

"Mr. Wells, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, sure." Harry holds up a finger, turning back to John. "If nothing else, we'll see you in _Paradise_. Sound good?"

Constantine flashes a wicked smile. "Sounds bloody fantastic."

Gary hums. _Paradise_ is the _Bachelor_ spinoff show where prior contestants vie for each other's hearts at a resort in Mexico. Mr. Wells really shouldn't promise him a spot at this point, not when he's still on _Bachelorette_.

And yet, Gary's mouth goes dry at the thought of Mr. Constantine on the beach, in a speedo. That _would_ be bloody fantastic.

"Great." Harry waves, following Mona out.

"Uh, here's your ice pack, Mr. Constantine." Gary shuffles over, trading Constantine the old pack for the new. "That was really brave what you did today," he adds. "Mr. Chase is terrifying."

Constantine chuckles. "It was nothin', Gare. That slimy beast is all bark. Even you could take him."

Gary blushes, grinning. He's quiet for a while, watching Constantine with a faint smile.

Eventually, Constantine raises a brow. "Was there something else? You're staring, mate."

"Oh," Gary cringes, scratching his neck. "I'm just, you know. Watching over you. I can leave if you want," he adds, "but I'm happy to keep you company."

"Alright," Constantine sighs, settling back in the pillows. "But don't tell anyone. You'll murder my reputation."

"Don't worry," Gary smiles. "I don't have any friends around here, besides maybe Mona, and she doesn't care. I'm a nobody."

Constantine frowns, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I hate to burst your bubble, love," he says, softly, "but you're not a nobody. You run this damn place."

Gary blinks back a tear. His brow furrows, watching Constantine with something close to awe.

His voice drops to a whisper. "Where did you come from, John Constantine?"

"The sordid passions of my parents," Constantine retorts. "Now. Can you get me that whiskey?"

* * *

"Step into my office, Mona."

She sighs. How quickly she's getting used to those words.

"We have a problem, sir."

"Really?" Harry sounds bored, turning his back to her as he makes himself a drink. "I thought today was a rousing success. Not only did we get Sara and Leonard together on camera, we caught them flirting up a storm. He threw himself on her, for god's sake." He laughs, taking a sip. "Want one?"

Mona waves him off, sighing. "It's not that. I feel terrible Sara didn't know she was being filmed when she told that story, about what happened to her after the _Gambit_."

Harry frowns. "Why?"

"Because," Mona huffs, "it was personal and raw. We should've told the cameramen to be more obvious."

"It's their job to fade into the background," Harry argues. "If contestants remembered they were being filmed, they'd never say half the shit they do."

"But we're being purposely deceptive," she groans. "And I think Sara could catch on. She's been totally quiet since I brought her back."

"Says the woman who planted audio bugs in her boss's room." Harry shrugs. "So?"

"So, normally she complains constantly. I think she's upset."

"Don't tell her a damn thing."

Harry points a finger at Mona, watching her over his glasses.

"Do you understand?"

"But—"

"Mona."

Harry sets his drink down, then places both hands on the table. His gaze is sharp.

"You're right," he says. "That conversation between Leonard and Sara was incredibly real. She opened up to him in a way she hasn't with anyone else here. Maybe anyone else in a long time." He pauses, studying her.

"Do you really want to mess that up? For either of them?"

Mona looks down, shaking her head.

"Of course you don't," Harry agrees. "When we started this, we didn't know where it would go. But it's obvious there are real feelings there between them. If we spook them now, we could ruin it."

"Okay." Mona sighs. "But I think Mr. Snart is catching on, too."

"Leave him to me." Harry picks up his drink, taking a sip. "Just swear you won't admit anything, even if he asks you outright."

"I won't," she promises. "But you know how smart he is."

"Yes, Mona. I'm aware."

He rubs his forehead. "It's been a long time since he's cared for anyone like that," he adds. "Feels good to see it."

Mona bites her lip. "It won't feel so good when they find out."

Harry downs the rest of his drink.

"It is what it is," he sighs. "Love must be shared. Pain, too. How else could any of us survive it?"

"Still feels wrong," she insists.

"Don't forget what we're doing here," he says. "Helping two people find love. And for you—pulling off a production like this—any job in Hollywood you want."

Mona chews her lip. That seemed worth it before, but now? She's not so sure.

"It'll be fine." Harry raises his empty glass, a wry salute. "You'll see."

"For all our sakes, sir, I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you guys are enjoying this! Your comments mean so much to me. Especially now, I’ve been having a hard time finding inspiration and you guys keep me going! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it <3

"Harry!"

Caitlin storms into the control room with a huff. She's been all over the mansion looking for him, since she never expected to find him actually working _._ Maybe he's just trying to annoy her.

"Was anyone planning to tell the staff _therapist_ the Bachelorette had a PTSD event today?"

This late in the evening, the room is almost empty. Harry sits on his own in front of one of the many monitors, while Cisco works alone at the other end of the room.

"Good to see you, too, Snow."

Harry cranes around, shooting her a fond smile. Then he turns back to the screen he's watching.

"Harrison," she groans. "I'm serious. Someone should've let me know."

"I was going to," he shrugs, then wheels over a chair for her to sit next to him. "But I see you've found out on your own. Well done, as usual."

She purses her lips, glaring at the back of his head.

"I had to request the tapes and watch them myself."

As if he can feel her stare, he pauses the video and turns around.

"There was too much going on today," he admits. "Someone's got to pick up the slack for Leonard, since he's off falling in love. I didn't mean to leave you out."

He waves her over, a beseeching quirk to his brow.

Caitlin frowns, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Snow."

Harry waits, watching her, his blue eyes pleading.

"It's not like Sara would've talked to me about it anyway." Caitlin sighs, finally giving in and sitting beside him. He's impossible to resist when he gives her that face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He takes his glasses off, wiping them with his shirt. "Or do. As long as you're not mad at me. You know I can't survive without you."

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving," she grumbles.

"I am _very_ lucky to have you around," he agrees.

She gives him a playful push. "Cut it out." She turns to the screen, hoping he won't notice her blush. "What're you watching?"

"Mick interviewed Leonard earlier." He hits play and turns up the volume. "He said it didn't go too well."

The video shows Leonard sitting in a locker room at the stadium. He's still wearing his athletic gear from the group date, so it must have been taken just after. Leonard's expression is dark, frown lines casting harsh shadows across his face.

Caitlin hums, watching him. "He doesn't look happy."

"You can say that again." Harry rubs his chin, his expression almost as worried as Leonard's.

"I'm not a contestant," Leonard is saying.

"I'm just supposed to ask you a few things." While they can't see him, Mick's gruff voice is easy to recognize. "Harry's idea," he adds.

"Love being thrown under the bus," Harry mutters.

"You asked for it," Caitlin smirks.

"Why on earth would he ask when I'm _not_ a contestant?" Leonard's fists clench at his sides.

"I know you're not, Boss." Mick's voice is appeasing. "But that was a scene out there and you saw it firsthand. We need your reaction."

Leonard crosses his arms.

"Fine. Ask away." He fidgets. "But hurry up. We have a production meeting."

"They'll wait." Mick pauses, and they hear the faint sound of papers rustling. Then, "What made you chase after Sara today?"

"Mick."

Leonard narrows his eyes.

"It's a valid question," Mick says. His tone is carefully light. "You went tearing after her across that field. People are gonna want to know what you were thinking."

Leonard's lip twitches. He tilts his head, his expression shuttering.

"It was a little crazy, huh?"

He laughs, but the sound is forced. "I just didn't want her to get hurt. Didn't think it through more than that."

Mick hums, flipping a page.

"How did you feel when you saw her running for the fight?"

"Concerned." Leonard blinks. "Weren't you?"

"Pretend I'm not here."

"Ah, so we're finished?"

"Smartass." Mick sighs. "Come on Boss, give me something."

Leonard taps his foot, stalling.

"Just start by repeating the question. You know the drill."

Leonard exhales, visibly swallowing.

"When I saw Sara running for the fight, I felt…" Leonard pauses. His eyes soften. "Afraid. I was afraid something would happen to her."

"Wow," Caitlin breathes. "That's big. He never talks about his feelings."

"I know," Harry agrees, but he doesn't sound happy about it. He frowns at the screen, a crinkle forming in his brow.

Mick hums. "And how would you feel if something happened to her?"

Leonard bristles, tensing.

"Well?" Mick asks.

"He's pushing too hard," Harry murmurs, putting a hand over his mouth. "He should've dropped it."

"He's not a producer," Caitlin says. "He's just doing what you asked."

"How do you think?" Leonard snaps. "We'd all feel awful, wouldn't we? What is the point of this interrogation?"

"Calm down, Boss," Mick says. "You just don't usually care this much about the Bachelorette."

Leonard's jaw works.

"Sure, I do."

"What makes Blondie different?" Mick presses.

"Mick," Harry moans. He covers his eyes. "Oh, make it stop."

"She's not—"

Mick grunts. "I meant, what makes her different from other Bachelorettes we've had? Not like Kendra would've gone tearing ass to break up a fight between Carter and Savage, right? Tell us why Sara did."

"That was a pretty good cover," Caitlin says.

Harry peeks at the video from behind his fingers.

"Sara is in a league of her own," Leonard says, carefully. He looks down at the ground, his eyes distant. "She doesn't play by anybody's rules. She sets her own, and then she breaks them. I think in that moment, she truly thought she could stop the guys. She just wanted to help."

"And you wanted to keep her safe."

"Mick!" Harry bursts, standing. He paces away from the monitors, throwing his hands in the air. "No! Agh."

Leonard has a similar reaction. His nostrils flare, and his voice hardens. "I told you. I didn't want her to get hurt. _None of us_ would want that."

Mick finally seems to realize he's crossed a line. "That's a wrap guys," he says. "Let's get out of here."

The camera pans to the ground, but the audio continues.

"Sorry, Boss," Mick says, under his breath. "I had to make it look like I was tryin' to get a good soundbite. You know how it is."

Then the camera cuts out.

"Shit." Harry curses, pacing back and forth. "Shit, _shit._ "

Caitlin barks out a laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear so much. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"It was." Harry groans. "Leonard's too smart. He'll put two and two together—if he hasn't already. Mona thinks Sara is catching on, too. We're cooked."

"I mean, you got a good soundbite, though," she says, consolingly.

It only seems to upset him more. He stops pacing, hanging his head.

"Mona is right. I'm going to ruin this for him."

He takes his glasses off, pressing his palms over his eyes.

"Hey, now."

Caitlin stands, walking over to him. She takes Harry's wrists in her hands, gently prying them off his face.

"The Harrison Wells I know does _not_ give up," she reminds him. "You can talk your way out of anything. You'll figure this out, I know you will."

He meets her eyes, and she smiles. Finally, he relaxes.

"You really think so?"

"I'm never wrong." She smirks. "You said so."

He chuckles.

"When would I have said that, Snow?"

"Hey guys?"

Cisco calls from across the room, and Caitlin jumps.

She drops Harry's hands. She didn't realize how close they were standing.

"Yeah, Cisco?"

Caitlin's voice is barely a squeak. She cringes, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear to hide her nerves. How does Harry always _get_ to her like that?

"I think Sara's wrapping up the cocktail party, if you want to come watch."

She hurries over to the other side of the room, Harry close behind.

"What've we missed?" She asks.

"Not too much." Cisco presses a few buttons, adjusting their camera views. "All the guys are there, since no one technically won the date." He hums. "Except Constantine, who's in the medical office getting drunk with Gary."

Harry shrugs. "Hey, the man earned it."

"Sara's keeping the conversations short," Cisco adds. "Except Adrian keeps trying to steal her for more time."

From what Caitlin can tell, they're watching one of those times.

"Please believe me," Adrian is saying. He takes Sara by the hand. "It was a complete mistake. I feel awful about it."

Sara sighs. She gives him a wary look, clearly exhausted by it all. "I just need some time to think, okay?"

"How can I change your mind?" He insists. "I'll do anything."

Caitlin wrinkles her nose. "He's skeevy. Don't believe anything he says, Sara!"

As if he heard her cry, Ray Palmer appears from around a corner.

"Hey, Sara." He walks over to the sofa where Sara and Adrian sit, placing a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sara smiles, her entire demeanor relaxing.

"Sure, Ray."

Adrian's mouth drops. "But—"

Sara stands, cutting him off. "Sorry. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay," Adrian mutters. But he glares at Ray behind Sara's back.

"He's got serious anger and jealousy issues," Caitlin says. "We shouldn't have let him on the show."

"Sara's father recommended him," Harry shrugs. "It seems like she's starting to catch on, anyway."

The cameras follow Sara and Ray to a loveseat framed by a flowered archway, lit by candles to set the mood. He grabs a blanket as she sits, draping it over them both.

"Thought you could use an escape," Ray says, grinning.

Sara matches his grin in return. "My hero."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me," he adds, "after all my machismo at the game today."

She laughs, and they slip into comfortable conversation. Ray peppers her with questions, checking in on how she's been doing lately and making sure she's okay.

"Look how relaxed she is with him," Caitlin says. "I don't think she feels anything romantically for him, but he really puts her at ease. I haven't seen that with many of the other guys."

"The other guys haven't asked her how she's doing," Cisco says. He snorts. "Half of them are confessing they're 'starting to fall in love.' Whatever that means," he mutters. "The other half are trying to impress her with a sob story. Wally said his ex broke up with him over voicemail. Psh." He rolls his eyes. "Get over it, bro. You're twenty-three."

"They know there's a big cut coming," Harry says, shrugging. "Their producers are pressuring them to stand out so they'll stick around. What they don't know is that everyone is doing it."

"But do they realize how disingenuous they seem?" Cisco wonders. "You know how much sappy music I have to add to make this shit seem vaguely sincere?" He complains. "You don't pay me enough for this."

"Shh," Harry hushes him. "Pay attention, Sara is doing something."

"Wait here," Sara says to Ray.

She gathers the blanket and stands, holding out a finger. She sweeps back into the mansion, the cameras rushing to follow. She brushes by a group of men sitting together on a couch. They watch her, holding their collective breath as she reaches for the single group date rose. Whoever receives it will be safe at the next rose ceremony.

Then they sigh, deflating as she takes the rose and heads back outside.

"Ray." She clears her throat, sitting back down beside him. "Thank you for being such a sweetheart. You really made me feel better tonight. Will you accept this rose?"

"Always," Ray murmurs. His eyes gleam as he smiles, watching her.

Sara tucks the rose into his lapel, but she works at her lip, thinking.

"I have an idea," she says, suddenly. "Let's kick the other guys out. Come on!"

"Uh oh," Harry says. "What is she up to?"

She grabs Ray by the hand, dragging him inside.

"Alright, guys!" She yells, gathering them around. "It's been a crazy day, and now it's time to say goodnight." She raises a glass. "I gave Ray the group date rose for being an outstanding gentleman. Now I'm going to take him for a little tour of the production area. I will see you all at the rose ceremony."

They all murmur their good nights, trickling out. Some of them, like Adrian, come to give her a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Sara steps away from Adrian as quick as she can, avoiding a true hug or kiss and simply nodding at him. He turns away like a scolded puppy, tail between his legs.

"Good girl, Sara!" Caitlin cheers.

"Aren't you supposed to be impartial, Snow?" Harry quirks a brow at her.

"Really, you're asking _me_ that?" She huffs. "You literally bribe these guys."

"Yes, but you're the doctor," he insists. "And you're supposed to be my moral compass."

She laughs. "You'd really be lost without me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, that's what I keep saying."

"Sara," Mona sighs, her voice audible from behind the camera. "We're not supposed to bring guys back to production."

"It's okay," Sara waves her off. "You can keep a camera on us the whole time, I don't care."

She doesn't give Mona a chance to protest. She just takes Ray by the hand, guiding him down a corridor and through a hall as the cameraman rushes to keep up. They emerge through a door to the production area.

"What is she _doing_?" Harry repeats, horrified.

The area is quiet, since most of the crew has been out helping with the date or already taken off. Only a few people are milling about, cleaning up props, food and wardrobe.

"Nora!" Sara shouts.

She pulls Ray over to hair and makeup, grinning.

Nora's head snaps up. Her eyes widen as they approach.

"Hey!" Sara waves. "You've met Ray, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Nora stutters. "Hi."

"Hi, Nora," Ray says. Suddenly his voice is soft and shy.

"Oh, wow," Caitlin giggles. "Sara is diabolical. She is totally setting him up."

Cisco raises an eyebrow, glancing at her. "What're we missing?"

"Yes, Snow." Harry gives her a long-suffering sigh. "Please enlighten us as to why Sara felt the need to bring Ray back to makeup."

"Because," Caitlin rolls her eyes, as if it should be obvious. "Nora has the hots for Ray."

Cisco bursts out laughing. "As if _anyone_ could have the hots for Ray. Good one."

"And you just intuited this?" Harry raises a brow.

She smiles, knowingly. "No. Nora told me herself."

Harry swats her. "Stop acting so above us."

"What?" She protests. "Nora is the best to gossip with. She knows all the dirt."

"We're going to revisit this later," Harry warns. "In the meantime…"

They turn back to the screen, where Sara is waving Ray and Nora off.

"I just have to run to the ladies' room," Sara's saying. "Nora, will you keep Ray company for me until I get back?"

Nora plasters on a smile, but her eyes promise revenge. "Sure thing," she says, voice strained. "We'll wait for you right here."

"That's not suspicious at all," Harry sighs.

"Sara," Mona complains, but it's too late. She's already out of the frame.

"Should I follow her?" The cameraman asks.

"Cisco, tell him to keep the camera on Nora and Ray." Harry says. "Snow will die if she doesn't see this."

Cisco relays the message, much to Caitlin's delight.

"So, how're you doing?" Nora asks. She looks up at Ray nervously, playing with her hands.

"Never better," he smiles, watching her. "It's great to see you again."

Nora's face lights up, but she fights off a smile, glancing at the camera.

"I mean," he's quick to add, "I wasn't sure I would get a chance to thank you. For all the great swag in our goodie bags you brought."

"Oh." Her lips tug down. "That was nothing. Just my job."

"No," Ray insists. He touches her elbow, then shoves his hand in his pocket, as if trying to keep his hands to himself. "You really saved me," he says. "I was all out of outfits to wear around the other guys. I had no idea how much time we'd spend just waiting and hanging out."

Nora laughs, her cheeks turning pink. "Are you trying to impress _them_?"

"I want to look my best." Ray's eyes crinkle at the corners as he grins. "I've never been on TV before."

"Trust me." Nora places a hand on his arm. "You look great." She pauses. "Except…" She waves a hand. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"What?" Ray frowns, taking a step closer to her. "Tell me all your styling secrets. I need them."

"Your tie is a little off tonight." She tilts her head up to look at him, a small smile playing at her lips. "May I?"

Ray nods. There's a visible lump to his throat as he swallows, watching Nora adjust the fabric.

She finishes, meeting his eyes. Something electric passes between them.

"There," she says, her voice soft. "Now you're perfect."

"Oh my _god_ ," Caitlin squeals. "He is blushing! She is blushing! They are too adorable."

"I'm glad you take so much joy in this, Snow," Harry huffs. "One of our frontrunners is falling for the makeup girl before our very eyes. Human resources would have a fit."

"She's the lead stylist, not the 'makeup girl.' Talk about a human resources issue," Caitlin balks. "And don't pretend it matters. We know Sara's not picking him."

Harry groans. "Now I'm worried she's not picking anyone. What if Leonard leaves?"

"You'll work your magic," Caitlin insists.

"Wait a second," Cisco interrupts. He toggles a few buttons. "I just got an alert from one of our hidden cameras. Someone walked by."

"Probably Sara going to the bathroom," Harry says, as Cisco pulls up the footage.

Sure enough, the camera catches Sara walking down a hall. They watch her stash her mic in a potted plant before carrying on.

Then suddenly, she stops.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asks, frowning.

Harry leans in, squinting at the screen. "Who's that at the end of the hall?"

"I think it's Leonard," Cisco says.

They watch him come closer, stopping a few feet from Sara. It seems like he says something, but the footage is blurry, and there's no audio.

That's when Sara grabs him by the wrist and yanks him into the bathroom. The door shuts behind them.

"Oh, damn, girl," Cisco whistles. "You can try to deny love, but you just can't fight it, can you?"

Caitlin covers her mouth. She meets Harry's eyes, his trepidation matching her own.

"We can't put a camera out there," he says. "It'll blow our cover for sure. Shit."

Cisco laughs, raising a flask to them.

"Who wants to bet on how long they'll be in there?"

Caitlin and Harry groan. And then they wait.

* * *

God knows it's been a day. Leonard stalks through the mansion halls, checking his phone for the inevitable email from the network about the events at the group date. He's sure they'll have a few choice words about his exchange with Sara in particular. He's still not sure if they suspect something is going on between them.

He's not sure they would tell him if they did.

He's refreshing his phone again when he sees someone out of the corner of his eye, approaching from down another hall. He glances up.

Then he stops short.

Sara is standing before him, wearing the most wicked dress he's ever seen. It's silver and sequined, sparkling in the soft overhead lights. Of course, it's skin-tight and so short it hardly qualifies as a dress, with thin straps and a slit in the thigh.

He swallows.

"Hey Killer," he murmurs.

Leonard slips his phone in his pocket, walking down the hall until he stands before her. She watches him, her chin tilting up as she meets his eyes.

"Glad to see you roaming free around the mansion as usual," he drawls. He feels the corner of his mouth lift fondly. "How'd you dodge Mona this time?"

A soft smile blooms across her face, and she lets out a breath of a laugh.

"I'm just going to the ladies' room," she says. "We're almost wrapped for the night anyway."

Sara glances to the side, looking at the door beside them. They're standing right in front of the restroom, he realizes, glad for once she's not just shirking production.

Then she turns back to him, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Care to join me?"

Her voice is a devilish purr. He barely has a moment to register her words before she grabs him by the wrist, yanks open the door and drags him inside.

"Sara—"

His voice dries up. He stares down at her as she reaches around him for the door, closing it with a snap. The motion erases all but the last inch of space between.

"Hmm?"

She hums, meeting his eyes. He sinks into them, all thought forgotten.

"It was really good talking to you today," she says, when he can't find the words. Her eyes fall a little, studying the wall behind him. "People don't usually…understand." She swallows, then lifts her eyes back to his. "They usually just pity me, which I hate. But you didn't." She blinks, watching him. "It meant a lot to me."

He inhales, trying to remember how to speak. There are so many things he'd like to say, so much he wants to tell her. How brave she is, to start. How beautiful she looks. How much he doesn't even deserve to be breathing the same air as her.

He exhales.

"I know what you mean." He clears his throat, eyes darting away before they find hers again. "I'm glad I could be there for you."

The words seem sorely inadequate for the feeling that passes between them. But they both understand, and that's enough for now.

Sara places a hand on his chest. There's something about her that takes Leonard to another place, that pulls him away from everything else, until the only thing in his universe is her.

His breathing slows, soft and shallow, even as his heart thumps in his throat.

Sara's eyes are half-lidded. Her gaze drifts to his lips. She leans forward, and he meets her in the same breath. The motion is as easy as falling.

His heart stops as his mouth brushes hers, cupping a hand against her cheek.

"Mm."

Her hum vibrates against him. She presses her body to his, her arms wrapping around his neck, and Leonard grasps her waist, drawing her closer. He sends up a silent prayer, grateful to the door behind him. It's the only thing holding him up.

Sara pulls back, then, her hands dropping to his face.

"Relax," she whispers, smiling up at him.

He blinks, taking in the flush to her cheeks. Her pupils are huge, twin holes he could fall into.

"You relax," he mutters _._ "Have you seen yourself in that dress?"

Sara's smile stretches into a grin, self-satisfied as ever. "Nora outdid herself, didn't she?"

"I don't want to think about Nora," he says, his voice lowering. "I can't think about anyone but you, lately."

Her smile fades, replaced with something close to awe.

Then she surges forward, kissing him again.

It's harder this time. Her lips are urgent against his, plying his mouth open until he's swallowed by the rhythm of her movements. It barely takes a minute before he's delirious from the taste of her, completely lost in one of the best kisses of his life.

But while he loses himself, Sara seems to find her way. Her hands move to his shirt, working at the first few buttons until she can slide her hand under the fabric. Her fingers splay against his chest, rubbing soft circles across his skin. They drag up his neck and down again, lighting fires with her touch. He can't help the moan that escapes him. She smiles against his lips, then shifts to kiss his jaw, then his neck, following the same path as her hand. Her tongue swirls against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

He really can't be held responsible for what happens after that.

Leonard backs Sara against the bathroom counter, dropping his hands to her hips in silent question. She pauses her ministrations, grinning at him. She hops as he lifts, letting out a peal of laughter as he sets her on the counter.

Unfortunately, this position creates a barrier of knees between her and him. He's momentarily flummoxed by her dress, so tight her thighs are glued together. He growls, hitching it up to her hips until he can finally step between her legs. Sara chuckles, the sound reverberating in the tiny room until it fades into a sigh.

She wastes no time taking advantage of the new angle, kissing every last sense out of his body. Her hands slide to his face, tugging him close, and Leonard slams a hand against the wall behind her for balance. Their kisses turn sloppy, needy, their breaths ragged. Sara's fingers scrape against his neck, across his scalp, then trail down his chest. She wraps her legs around his waist. Leonard takes a sharp breath as her hips begin to rock against him, torturously slow.

He needs his hands to be everywhere on her all at once. They move with a mind of their own, finding the zipper at the back of her dress and loosening it until her straps fall away from her shoulders. It gives just enough for him to slip his hand under the fabric, skimming his thumb across her breast. Sara shudders, leaning her hands back on the counter for support while he trails his other hand down her thigh. God, her skin goes on for _miles_. He drops his mouth to her neck, reveling in the soft sounds of her hitched sighs as he kisses every inch of her he can find.

Then Sara surges forward.

"Where are we going, here, Sara?" Leonard's voice catches as her hands work at the front of his pants. She drops the zipper with a hiss that sends a shiver down his spine.

"I don't know," she admits. "But we're going."

Her lips catch his in a searing kiss.

Then his phone buzzes.

Leonard freezes. He realizes that his hands are on the straps of Sara's panties, as if he'd been about to tug them off.

Sara pauses too, pulling her hands back as he jerks away. He fumbles for the vibrating phone in his pocket.

"Hello?"

He curses himself for sounding so breathless. Sara sits forward, watching him. His only comfort is that she seems just as dazed as he is.

"Yes, Zari," he groans, stopping the producer mid-stream. "I'm coming to the meeting."

He slams the thumb on the button to end the call, looking back at Sara with a sigh.

Sara takes a breath herself, slipping her straps back on her shoulders and inching her dress back over her thighs. She bites her lip, watching him secure his pants back on. Then she opens her mouth to speak.

"There's something we need to talk about."

Leonard's pulse jumps at her words.

"Well," he drawls, "this has been quite the conversation _._ "

She smirks.

"It's just." She stops, considering him. "Are you sure it's safe for us to do this?"

He gives her a long-suffering sigh. "We're making out in the bathroom ten feet from production. I didn't think privacy was your major concern."

She lets out a startled laugh. It makes her almost lose her balance—she grasps onto his arm for purchase.

"Stop that." She fights the grin off her face. "I mean. Do you think production _knows_? About…us?"

Leonard ducks his head, thinking.

"I don't think they would ever dream—"

"Then why were you surprised when Mick interviewed you?" Her grip tightens on his arm. "They _never_ interview you for the show. And do you think it was an accident we spent the whole day alone together?" She tilts her head, her brow knit. "I'm not so sure anymore."

Leonard closes his eyes. He wanted to believe it was. He'd already half talked himself out of his suspicions around Mick. Surely, if his best friend knew something, he would tell him?

But he had no idea Sara shared the same concerns. Why would she care?

Unless.

She doesn't want anyone to know.

"If you're so worried they'll catch on," he starts, his voice low, "why would you pull me in here for a—" he sputters, waving at the air. "A… secret rendezvous?"

She frowns, a little dimple forming in her chin.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, you didn't _mean_ to." He laughs, a dark and bitter sound. "Of course, you never _meant_ to get involved with me."

Leonard's mind races. The hot tub, the group date, tonight… Everything between them has been one brash impulse after the next.

Sara's never thought it through. Least of all what she's doing to him. She just wanted a good time.

"Obviously." He closes his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe. "Why would you actually _want_ to get involved?"

He wrenches himself away from her touch. She loses her balance for a moment, her hand fumbling at the air.

"I'm at least a decade older than any of the men you're supposed to be dating." Leonard steps back again, until he runs into the wall. "It's not like I can help your career."

Of course, Sara catches herself, gripping the bathroom counter. She never needed him. He knows it even as she stares at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm not the one your father wanted to take care of you."

Suddenly he feels far too heavy to stand. He lets the wall prop him up, his shoulders caving in.

"Leonard, how could you think—"

He knew it was all too good to be true. He was just fooling himself, and nothing she can say will change that.

"You don't have to worry."

Leonard straightens, his fingers fumbling for the buttons of his shirt. He feels himself flush. He's never been so embarrassed in his life. God, what did he think? That she was _falling_ for him? He's smarter than that.

"I'll speak with the team," he says, avoiding her eyes. "Make sure the edit from today isn't suggestive of anything."

"That's not—"

"You won't be linked to me," he assures her. His voice is cold and harsh, even to his own ears.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your _reputation_."

Leonard runs a hand over his scalp, fidgeting. He can't be here anymore.

"I didn't say that—" she tries, but he's heard enough. He wrenches the door open.

"I'm just worried!"

Sara's voice reverberates with the sound of the slamming door.

Leonard doesn't see her deflate when he's gone. Doesn't hear the way her voice quiets when she hangs her head in her hands.

"I'm just worried about _you_."

He wouldn't have believed her, anyway.

* * *

Back in the control room, Caitlin, Harry and Cisco watch Leonard storm out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

Caitlin puts her hand over her mouth. "That…didn't go well."

Cisco frowns. "I wish I could zoom on these cameras. I _told_ you we needed the upgraded versions, Harry."

"Alright," Harry grouses, staring at the screen. "Buy your fancy cameras. You got me. Now," he adds, "where is Sara?"

"Maybe we should ask Mona to check on her?" Caitlin wonders, after a minute. "She's obviously been gone too long."

Just then, the door opens. Sara steps out, closing the door carefully behind her. She wipes at her face, her hands shaking.

"She's crying," Caitlin whispers. "Harry." She puts her hand on his arm. "Something happened."

On the screen, Sara puts one hand over her mouth as the other clutches the wall. Her body folds over itself, crouching until she finally drops to the ground.

"So, I shouldn't get a camera on this?" Harry asks.

Caitlin swats him. "Can we send Nora? _Just_ Nora? They're close."

Harry gives the word, and they watch as Nora rushes down the hall. She takes Sara in her arms, rubbing her back while Sara shakes with sobs.

"Oh, honey," Cisco whispers.

They watch as Nora half-helps, half-drags Sara to her feet, gently guiding her out of the frame.

Caitlin stares at Harry, clutching his arm. "How're we gonna fix this?"

Harry places a hand over hers. "Don't worry, Snow. I'll take care of it. You'll see."

* * *

The next two days pass in a blur. Leonard avoids Sara at all costs. He only has to see her for the rose ceremony, and even then, he can't look her in the eye.

But he hates to wallow.

He won't.

He can't give her the satisfaction.

Instead he throws himself into his work, and if the others wonder at his renewed fervor, well. They don't mention it. They need his help, considering the week's episode is the worst they've had all season. Maybe ever.

"It's gonna bomb," Cisco warns, saving the final file.

"It's fine."

It's not, and Leonard knows it.

"If we just used some of the footage of you and Sara—"

They've already had this argument. Hell, he's had this argument with everyone from Mick to Mona. Even Gary was disappointed when Leonard refused to use anything beyond his announcing the game. Everything else was cut—him chasing Sara, his one-on-one interview, and most importantly, their conversation in the locker room. Poor Gary was hoping to appear blurred in the background of the scene.

"Send it to the network, Ramon."

"But—"

"No buts."

"We have other footage—"

"Over my dead body."

As far as he's concerned, everything that happened on that date belongs on the cutting room floor.

That's where _he_ belongs, after all. Where Sara's concerned.

"We could get canceled," Cisco argues.

"Not over this."

But if they did, he'd deserve it.

"We've had plenty of boring episodes before. It's normal, mid-season."

"I hope you're right," Cisco mutters, sending the file.

Though he knows his role in the episode will be minimal, Leonard can't bring himself to watch it air live on TV. Instead he sits in Mick's room, drinking with his friend while a baseball game drones on in the background.

He still wonders if there's something Mick hasn't told him. Several times, he considers asking the other man what he knows. But he can't, not without admitting everything.

And well, it doesn't matter now.

Leonard is loathe to return to his own room, so close to Sara's, so he winds up falling asleep in Mick's armchair. He wakes in the early hours of the morning, groaning at the crick in his neck. He massages the sore spot, fishing his phone out of the chair with his free hand.

He eyes the screen blearily, unlocking it to check the evening's social media report. He's had a pit in his stomach all night about what the fan response would be. Boring episodes are never well-received by the die-hards.

For some reason, their opinion always matters more to him than the executive team's.

Leonard opens the report, heart jumping to his throat as he reads the headlines. He sits straight up, suddenly wide awake.

The comments are anything but disappointed. Quite the opposite—they're positively glowing.

His frown grows deeper and deeper as he skims the page. He presses a hand to his forehead.

" _Shit._ "

Leonard springs from the chair, snatching the remote from the coffee table while Mick snores on from the couch. The man always DVRs the show. Which is lucky, since Leonard needs to see it. _Now._

They didn't air his cut of the episode. Clearly, he never saw the final version.

He couldn't have.

Because almost all the fan comments—thousands upon thousands of them—they're all about one thing.

 _Him_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the BEST. It makes me so happy that you love this story! I've caught up my writing to what I've posted, so I definitely need your inspiration now to keep going. Please let me know what you think and what you're looking forward to seeing <3

By the time Harry gets to his office that morning, Leonard is waiting for him.

"Woah," Harry starts. He covers his chest with a hand. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Good morning to you, too."

Leonard glares at him, slamming a stack of paper on the desk.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Can't even have my coffee first," Harry mutters. He adjusts his glasses, peering down at the top sheet.

"The social media report?" He shrugs. "What of it?"

"You didn't air my episode," Leonard snarls. "And you didn't even _tell_ me?"

Harry puts his hands on his hips, sighing.

"The network wouldn't take it, Len. It would've been a ratings dive bomb. You should've known that."

"So you threw me and Sara under the bus?" Leonard snaps. He places his hands on the desk, glaring up at Harry. "You made it look like she's falling for—like _I'm_ falling—" He stops short, unable to finish the thought. "It's ludicrous," he adds, practically spitting the words. "At least you didn't air her confession about the _Gambit_. Was it your guilty conscience or the network's filters?"

The echoes of the episode still ring in Leonard's mind. Almost every major moment between him and Sara at the group date made the final cut. Everything—from their flirting at the announcer's table, him chasing her across the field, and their card game, all the way to her thanking him on-air.

And of course, it was peppered with soundbites from his interview about her. The way he said " _Sara is in a league of her own"_ sounded so much more suggestive when layered behind video of him laughing with her. Then there was this: _"When I saw Sara running for the fight, I felt afraid. I was afraid something would happen to her."_ They interspersed that cringe-worthy moment with footage of him giving her his jacket.

But maybe the most damning of all were Sara's soundbites. _"I trust Leonard."_ She'd told him she said it, but Leonard couldn't have dreamed how emotional it would sound. Especially played behind footage of him escorting her off the field, his arm wrapped around her waist. _"I know he has a good instinct. I don't think he would use me. He's too good for that."_

His chest tightens every time he thinks of it.

Thank god, their…exchange…in the bathroom wasn't caught on camera. Otherwise, Sara's personal story about the _Gambit_ was one of the few things between them edited out.

"She approved it." Harry tilts his head, studying him. "She actually _asked_ that we air it all, as unedited as possible. But the network made us take it out, yes," he frowns. "It was a little dark for the 9 p.m. hour. We told Sara we might show it when she does the late-night talk rounds at the end of the season. If she wants."

Leonard blinks. He can't decide if it makes him less angry, or even more. Both because of course, the network wouldn't do what she asked, and because _she_ was consulted. Unlike him.

"No one told _me_." He jabs his own chest. "And I had more airtime than anyof the contestants. What the _fuck_." He lets out a frustrated breath. "You're just lucky the guys don't have their phones or any link to the outside world. They'd all quit if they saw. And you didn't even ask me!"

Harry throws his hands up. "I didn't think we had to ask a contracted network employee. You're on-air talent, that's the deal."

"On-air talent, huh?" Leonard scoffs. He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "That's all I am to you, Wells?"

Harry softens.

"Look, there wasn't time," he says. "We _had_ to change the episode. The network execs knew about the group date from the writer's daily summaries, they knew it would be better than what we had. We had to air it." He pauses, sighing. "All the edits happened last-minute and you were already clocked-out. I didn't realize it would be such a big deal to you." Harry raises his brow. "Wanna tell me why it is?"

Leonard's nostrils flare.

"Because I'm the executive producer, Harry!" He can't keep his voice from rising. "And I am never off the clock." His fists clench. "I should be—at a minimum—alerted, if not consulted, about any major changes. Especially if they concern me."

Harry nods, holding his hands up placatingly.

"I'm sorry," he says. "There was no harm meant. Truly."

Leonard growls.

"You really expect me to believe that?" The words are seething. "You positioned me like a romantic interest for her. What the _hell_ , Harry?"

He pounds his fist on the social media report, his voice rising.

"I am in the top three fan fucking front-runners, currently tied with Ray and Adrian Chase!"

"Well," Harry muses, "are you mad because you're not first?"

"I am _not_ another contestant." Leonard's voice drops, low and dangerous. "You can't position me that way. It's not good for the show, if we want to pretend we have even an _ounce_ of integrity left."

"I know you're not, Len." Harry's voice is appeasing. "I can't help how the fans perceived things. It wasn't intentional."

"There is a GIF of me scooping Sara into my arms. One of us sharing that beer." Leonard starts pacing, wringing his hands together. "And one of me giving her my jacket, and this _look_ she gave me."

Leonard cannot even begin to unpack his feelings from watching it all back. He knew they'd connected, but seeing it on screen… It was torture. He hated watching himself so enamored, seeing the way he looked at her, every heated glance _._ Knowing that Sara never really felt the same.

He turns on his heel, pointing a finger at Harry.

"You and I both know the network creates almost all those GIFs for social media influencers to generate buzz. They were planted!"

"I have no idea about that," Harry says, shrugging. "I certainly never approved it."

"Alright," Leonard huffs, "then what about this?"

He takes out his phone, reading from a note.

"'I hate to shoot down any theory. If that were true, it would make for a wild ending.'" Leonard reads. He pins Harry with a glare. "That was _your_ quote, when asked if Sara and I had feelings for each other. Tell me you didn't approve _that._ " He lets out a dry, dark laugh. "The title of the article was ' _Leonard Snart is falling for the Bachelorette and fans are here for it.'_ You gave it your fucking stamp of approval!"

"Well, come on," Harry sputters. "I had to tease it! It's fan service, you know how it goes. What does it matter, anyway?" He pauses, watching him. "We both know it's not true. Right?"

Leonard's heart pounds in his ears.

"Because if it was," Harry says, slowly, "you would tell me. Wouldn't you?"

Leonard freezes. He could come clean now. He could…

"I'd support you." Harry's voice turns rough. "Shield you from the network, if needed. You know that, don't you?"

Leonard swallows. Obviously, after the stupid ways he acted during the date, Harry must have some idea already. Leonard was not subtle. The edit of the episode didn't create anything that wasn't there.

"It's okay if you have feelings for her." Harry's eyes turn soft. "We'd figure it out. The network only really cares about ratings, anyway."

For a moment, Leonard considers telling him. He's so tired. Maybe it would help if someone he trusted knew.

But then…why? He sniffs, ducking his head. Sara doesn't have feelings for him. It's over.

"You're right," Leonard says, finally. He exhales, avoiding the other man's eyes. "Obviously, the rumors aren't true."

"Then there's no problem." Harry brightens. He claps a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Come on, Len," he wheedles. "Ratings are phenomenal, the network bosses are happy. They don't care about intrigue, hell—we make a living off it. Half the show happens off the show in fan forums, anyway. Fans want to talk and speculate. It's our job to give them something to be excited about."

"I just don't want this to look bad for Sara, being linked to me." Leonard deflates, shrugging out of Harry's grasp. "She doesn't deserve that, after everything else."

"Pfft," Harry waves him off. "Are you kidding? This is fantastic for her image. Leonard, the fans _love_ you," he says. "Why do you think I had Mick interview you? All our test audiences agree, you're one of the best parts of the show. Something about your salt-and-pepper hair these days, you're really getting the 29-54 female demo."

Leonard crosses his arms, giving him a withering sigh. Maybe Harry really hadn't meant anything with that interview after all.

"Look," Harry adds. "We'll have you and Sara go to a few watch parties together. Do some fan servicing, get people excited. And you'll have the chance to debunk all the theories about you two. Show there's absolutely no chemistry there. Sound good?"

Leonard hides a cringe. That sounds horrible. But what can he say? He can't refuse, or threaten to quit. That would just prove it was all true.

So instead he throws on his best Snart mask. He lifts a shoulder, shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"Sure. Peachy."

If he survives it.

He turns on his heel, making to leave before he can say anything that gives him away. But something stops him at the door.

"Harry," he says, looking back at his old friend. "You would tell me, right?"

Harry watches him, a crinkle in his brow. "Tell you what?"

"You know the machinations of this show." Leonard fidgets, fingers twitching as he waves at the air. "It uses people, chews them up and spits them out. You would warn me?" He studies the other man. "If the show was using me."

Harry meets his eyes, frown lines shadowing his face.

"I would do anything to help you, Leonard," he swears. "Anything."

* * *

There's an emergency production meeting later that morning. Leonard is not invited.

"Team." Harry's voice is somber. He looks around the conference room table at Mick, Mona, Cisco and Caitlin. "I think it goes without saying. Things are not good."

He clears his throat, then drops his eyes to stare at his hands, folded on the glass table.

"The show might be canceled." He exhales. "Conversations are already underway."

Mona's mouth drops. "The ratings from this week's episode were at an all-time series high."

"But they've been falling for years." Mick grunts. He drops his head, running a hand over his face. "I should've known."

"This could be the last season of _The Bachelorette_." Harry hangs his head. "Our only chance of survival is the Sara/Leonard storyline. It's breathing new life into our fandom. The network has noticed."

"So that's why you switched the episodes," Caitlin says. She studies Harry. "To save the show?"

"To save my friend!" Harry throws up a hand, then covers his forehead with it. "Leonard wouldn't let us air the footage of him and Sara because he's upset. He'd rather walk away from the best chance at love he's had in years. But I thought, if he saw it, he'd realize he's making a mistake." Harry sighs. He looks back at Caitlin, his shoulders slumped. "And yes, of course, I had to save the show."

"But that won't work this week if they're not speaking to each other," Mona groans. She puts her head in her hands. "What're we gonna do?"

"I saw Sara in therapy briefly," Caitlin says. "She left as soon as I mentioned Leonard's name. We need to know what they argued about."

"If only _someone_ had approved the better hidden cameras sooner," Cisco complains.

"Yes I know, Ramon," Harry rolls his eyes. "It's all my fault."

"Hey," Cisco shrugs, "you're just lucky I was working on the secret B cut of this week's episode that whole time. If we'd aired Leonard's cut, we'd already be canceled."

Harry raises a brow. "Have I not praised you enough yet?"

"No, Harry," Cisco says, seriously. "You haven't."

"Okay," Mona cuts in. "Mr. Wells, maybe you or Mick can talk to Leonard? Get some intel?"

"Please," Harry scoffs. "I already tried. I flat-out told him I'd support it if he had feelings for Sara. He wouldn't budge."

"He's already suspicious of me after that interview," Mick growls, glancing at Harry. "I can't bring it up."

"I get it, you all blame me!" Harry scratches his head, agitated. "We'll have to go through Sara."

"Pfft," Mona laughs. "Because that'll be any easier. Even Zari can hardly get anything out of her, and she's relentless."

"There is someone on the show Sara trusts." Caitlin sips her coffee. "Nora. Maybe we can catch them talking."

"Any bug or camera would have to be really close to pick up their conversation, with all the ambient noise in the background of makeup," Cisco sighs. "It'd be obvious. Nora's been in production forever, she'd notice."

"And if we told her, she'd probably quit," Caitlin adds. "Nora knows all the gossip, but she never talks about someone she really cares about. And she obviously cares about Sara."

The room falls into a sad silence.

"We could just tell Snart and Blondie we know," Mick says. "Be honest. Maybe they'd be more open to help." But as always, his words fall on deaf ears.

Then Mona perks her head up. "I have an idea," she says, slowly. "Longshot it'll work, but…"

Harry leans forward, watching her. "What is it, Mona?"

She raises her eyebrows, biting her lip in thought. "Part _Inception_ , with a lot of luck. Just maybe…"

"Whatever it takes, make it happen." Harry pins Mona with a stare. "I'm serious this time. The fate of the show depends on it."

Mona swallows. "No pressure."

Mick crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Well," he grunts. "We're all fucked."

* * *

Sara struggles to get out of bed.

It's only Mona who keeps her moving, keeps her eating and going through the motions of filming the show.

A few days pass in a blur. Sara goes on a couple dates she hardly remembers, with men whose faces she can barely picture after the fact.

Leonard is nowhere to be found. When the rose ceremony finally comes, she sees him for a heartbeat. But he won't look her in the eye.

She can't even process how much it hurts.

"It's been a hard week," she admits to the camera. Thank god, she'll have the rest of the day off as soon as she finishes the interview.

Her producer nods, studying her.

"Because of all the drama in the house, since the fight on your rugby date?" Mona asks.

Sara shrugs. None of that matters. She just misses Leonard.

Without him around to test her and tease her and talk, everything else feels so…

Pointless.

"Yeah," she says. "Hey, can we take a break? Or be finished now? I'm really tired."

Mona frowns, watching her.

Sara knows she looks a wreck. She barely let Nora put some mousse in her hair to tame her curls, and she flat-out refused makeup. They're lucky she showered, really.

"Okay." Mona stands. "Take five. I only have a few more questions."

Mona gets up, leading the cameraman away so Sara can have some privacy. She sinks into her chair the moment the producer is gone, wishing she could be literally anywhere else.

"Psst, Sara!"

Sara jerks her head up. Nora is standing behind a potted plant, waving at her.

"What?" Sara sits up, frowning at her.

"Shh!" Nora whispers. "Take your mic off and get over here!"

Sara doesn't need to be told twice. She jumps from her chair, ripping her mic out from under her shirt and leaving it behind.

"Come on," Nora urges, taking Sara by the arm. "I'm getting you out of here."

Sara's heart leaps. "Where?" She whispers. "Why?"

Nora rolls her eyes, keeping their strides quick as they speed down the hall.

"Have you _seen_ your nails lately?" She asks. "You've been biting them to shreds. You need a manicure, and lord knows I'm terrible at nails." She sighs. "It's my one flaw."

"So, we're going to…a salon?"

"Yup," Nora grins. "You need to get out of here, bad. It's written all over your face. I've got you, girl."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sara and Nora stop in their tracks. Somehow, Mona beat them to the end of the hall.

"Look, Sara just needs to get her nails done," Nora says, holding up one of Sara's hands. "You're the one who said they needed to be painted, remember? She can't be on camera like this, and unfortunately, I don't do nails."

"Then bring a manicurist to the mansion," Mona shrugs. "She's not supposed to leave the property."

"Oh," Nora lifts a brow, "because she hasn't done that on her own."

"Please, Mona?" Sara looks at her producer, pleading with her eyes. "I promise I'll stay with Nora. We'll come right back." She swallows, trying not to let her voice shake. "I really need this."

Mona purses her lips, her shoulders falling.

"Fine!"

She gives Sara a knowing look. "But you're taking a network car with a network driver," she says. "And you'll go to my family's salon. I'll call to tell them you're coming so they can clear it out. The last thing we need is a photo of you and a woman circulating online."

"I didn't know your family owns a salon," Nora says, accepting the card Mona hands her. "Also, for the record, I'm honored you think people would gossip about me and Sara."

"Stop, I'm blushing." Sara grins, bumping her hip against Nora's. She's so relieved they're leaving, she's almost light-headed.

"They wanted me to take it over." Mona rolls her eyes at the pair of them. "But you can't always do what your family wants, right?"

Sara looks at her, thinking about what her father wanted when he got her on the show. Mona's right. Maybe it is finally time to just…give it up. Leave for good.

"Thank you, Mona," she says, as Nora drags her on. "You're the best."

Mona puts a hand on her hip, waving them off. "Don't I know it."

They're barely out the door when Mona whips out her phone.

"Auntie?" She says. "I need that favor we talked about. Uh huh. Yup, just pretend you don't speak English. My friends will be at the salon soon…"

* * *

The pedicure massage chair is the most blissful thing to happen to Sara in days. She sinks back into the cushions, relaxing as the chair kneads out her tense muscles, her feet soaking in warm water.

"What's going on with you?" Nora murmurs, sitting in the chair next to hers. "And don't try to tell me you're fine. I know that's bullshit."

Just then, an old lady with a sweet smile ambles over, sitting on the stool at Sara's feet. Her face is covered in wrinkles, crow's feet and laugh lines that match the silver streaks to her hair.

Sara waves at her, smiling in return. "How're you, ma'am?"

The lady shrugs, shaking her head. She opens her mouth, revealing a rather toothless grin. Then she turns her attention to Sara's feet.

"She probably doesn't speak English," Nora says, her voice low. They study the woman for a moment, but she stays focused on her work.

"Look," Nora adds, turning back to Sara. "The last time we talked, you went to the bathroom for like twenty minutes—"

"It was _not_ twenty minutes," Sara huffs. " _Maybe_ ten."

"—And then I found you sobbing in the hallway." She cuts Sara off with a knowing glance. "How could everything change so fast?"

Nora's eyes are dark, rimmed with worried lines.

"Was it _you know who_?"

Sara's heart squeezes.

"Yes," she admits. She throws her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes. "We made out in the bathroom. It was amazing." She exhales. "But then. I told him I think production might know there's something between us."

Nora's voice is soft. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I had a group date, but I wound up spending the whole day alone with him. It just felt like…maybe it was planned that way."

"Hmm." Nora thinks. "You might be on to something. This week's episode was pretty much just about you guys."

Sara's eyes spring open. " _What?_ "

"Yeah," Nora nods. "Check this out."

She hands Sara her cellphone, open to a Twitter search for _The Bachelorette._ Sara scrolls the page, her mouth dropping more and more with every post.

Mona had told her the show decided not to air her story about the _Gambit._ But as cast members, Sara and the guys don't get to watch the episodes air. Her producer never mentioned what did happen, and certainly not any of this fan…feedback.

_Wow, Leonard Snart really hates all of Sara's guys. *Sips tea*_

_Sweet Snarky Snart is falling head over heels and I am LIVING for it_

_I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_

_Never knew Leonard Snart could make me swoon…where's my fan?_

_Omg omg the way they look at each other they were made for each other this is LOVE_

_THAT SMILE. HE IS SMITTEN_

"People made _GIFs_ of us?"

Sara looks up from the comments, surprised.

"They sure did," Nora grins. "People love you guys. Hell, I love you guys. You're really cute."

Sara inhales the images, each one making her hungrier for more.

"We really are cute," she murmurs, pausing on the GIF of Leonard giving her his jacket. His expression is so uncharacteristically caring and warm. She could watch the video loop forever.

She clutches the phone to her chest, tears sparking behind her eyes.

"Too bad he won't speak to me."

"I don't get it," Nora says. "Why's he so upset?"

"I guess he thinks I'm playing with him." Sara's heart breaks at the thought. "He thinks it doesn't mean anything to me."

Nora considers her. "Is he right?"

"No!"

Sara stops short, embarrassed at how loud her voice got. She looks around, checking to see if anyone heard. The lady giving her the pedicure just taps on her foot, motioning for her to swap it with the one from the bath.

"No," she repeats, lowering her voice. "I'm not messing around. I actually…like him."

Nora quirks a brow, fighting back a smile.

"Oh yeah?" She teases. "And what do we mean by _like_?"

"I don't know, okay?" Sara huffs. "I just know that when I wake up, I'm thinking about him. When I'm with the other guys, I wish he was there. And I know that he's upset, so I'm upset. And I want to make it better. So." She sniffs. "That's where I'm at."

She looks back at Nora's phone, the images of her and Leonard playing before her eyes.

"I just wish I knew how to fix it. And I'm worried that all this," she waves the phone, "could cost him his job. I don't want him to get in trouble over me, especially if it's just not going to work out anyway."

She blinks away a tear, and hands Nora back the phone. The last thing she needs is to start crying at the nail salon.

"You need to talk to him," Nora says. "This is a classic misunderstanding. Mr. Snart has a hard time being vulnerable. It makes him lash out." She looks up, thinking. "After his last relationship ended, he didn't come to work for two weeks. When he finally did, he snapped at us about everything for days, until Mick finally told him to cut the shit."

"How long ago was that?"

Nora purses her lips, thinking. "In my early days at the show, so I guess…seven, eight years ago? He hasn't seriously dated anyone since."

Sara hums. "Well, I can't talk to him." She sighs. "He won't look at me, let alone talk. He's not even sleeping in his room. I checked."

"Okay, are you a stalker?" Nora teases. "He just needs time," she insists. "He's really a big softie on the inside, you know. He'll come around."

"Will he?" Sara looks down, staring at her hands. "I don't know if I can wait, Nora. Doing this show is torture without him. I think I just need to leave."

Her manicurist stands, drawing Sara's attention back to her. She smiles, holding up a finger for Sara to wait. Then she shuffles to the back, disappearing to the restroom.

"You can't leave, Sara."

Nora reaches across their chairs, scooping Sara's hand in hers.

"You owe it to yourself to try and talk it out with him. We'll find a way to make it happen, okay?"

Sara nods, squeezing Nora's hand.

"Okay," she whispers. "I hope you're right."

Nora winks. "I'm always right."

* * *

"Gary!"

Mona doubles over, panting. She'd raced across the mansion looking for him, only to find him chatting with—of course—Constantine. By the _pool_ of all places.

"I need your help." She sucks in a breath. "Fast."

Gary follows her inside, his brow furrowed. "What is it? I was having a really great conversation out there—"

"Is that what you call producing, Gary?" Mona glares at him. "Because I call it flirting. We have _real_ work to do."

"Okay," Gary admits, sheepish. "What do you need?"

"You know where Mr. Snart gets his dry cleaning?"

"That place next to the nail salon?" Gary shrugs. "Sure. I take it for him all the time."

"Good," Mona breathes. "That's good. I need you go there. _Now._ "

Gary frowns. "But why? I can't leave Mr. Constantine."

"Mr. Constantine will be fine _,_ " Mona growls. "But our jobs are on the line unless we can get the owner to destroy one of Mr. Snart's suits."

"Mona, have you lost your mind?" Gary gasps. "How can that save our jobs? He'll fire me!"

"He won't be thinking about you," she promises. "Not when he runs into Sara. She's at the salon now, my auntie just called me. She overheard Sara talking. She and Mr. Snart just had a misunderstanding. We need to get them to talk again."

"But what about me?" Gary squeaks.

Mona narrows her eyes. "If we don't do anything, Sara is gonna walk." She lowers her voice. "Mr. Wells says we're on the verge of being canceled, which we definitely will be if Sara leaves. Do you want to keep your job, or not?"

Gary gulps.

"Who knew my job really would depend on dry cleaning?" He grimaces, forcing a laugh. "My mom's been wrong all these years…"

"I'll tell her myself, Gary," Mona swears. "This is gonna save the show. Now _hurry_."

* * *

A silence falls over the conference room as Leonard enters the producer meeting.

They're all staring at him, he knows. He can feel their eyes even as he keeps his glued on the day's production schedule.

"Spit it out," he snaps, sitting down. "I know what you're all thinking. Just say it."

"Mr. Snart." Iris leans forward, her brow furrowed. "It is horrible what the network is doing to you. Forcing you to pretend to have chemistry with that spoiled brat, just because she doesn't like anyone else on her season?" Iris clicks her tongue. "I know we can be manipulative, but this is an all-new low. I might quit, sir. We know your hands are tied."

"That won't be necessary." Leonard's tone is brisk, with no room for argument. He takes a sip of his coffee. "I've spoken with Mr. Wells about the issue. We're going in a new direction."

Finally, he raises his eyes to look around at them. Only Iris, Zari, Charlie and Mona are at the meeting, since Gary is nowhere to be found. Their faces betray varying levels of disbelief.

"And what new direction might that be?" Zari taps her pen to her chin.

"Whatever we decide." Leonard levels her with a stare. "Please. I'm open to your suggestions."

"Well—"

"Except Chase," Leonard groans, rubbing his forehead. "We all know you're gunning for him, Tomaz. Any other ideas?"

Charlie grins. "Forget Adrian. My boy Ray Palmer is gonna take it all. Then, Sara will break his heart in a devastating finale, only for him to be announced the next _Bachelor_."

Leonard hums, shrugging. "It's not terrible. Feels like a long shot, though." His eyes slide to Mona. "How is the Bachelorette doing? You think she would pick Palmer?"

"No." Mona's voice is flat. "Honestly, she's not doing well at all." She gives Leonard a meaningful look. "Sir, I think she might quit the show."

The air sucks out of the room.

Zari's eyes go wide. "Sara can't," she sputters. "She'll be sued. She'd never recover!"

Mona shrugs. "She doesn't care about that. Something's happened, I don't know what." She raises her brow, looking back at Leonard. "But I've never seen Sara so sad or hurt. Mr. Snart, do you have any idea?"

Leonard's ears ring, as they all turn their attention back to him. He studies Mona. There's a significant look in her eyes.

She knows something.

He exhales, his own eyes shuttering.

"Why on earth would she be hurt?"

It certainly can't be about _him._ Could it? He feels his pulse beat beneath his skin. Maybe Mona finally broke through to Sara, gained her confidence.

Or maybe she just guessed, and she's bluffing.

Their gaze holds for a moment, each waiting for the other to break.

"Being honest," Charlie cuts in, "it looked like she wanted to snog you on that date, Mr. Snart. Seems like she likes you, yeah?"

Leonard blinks.

"No, she—"

"Oh my god she _does_ ," Zari gasps. " _You're_ the one who turned her off to Adrian. She liked him before she started talking to you!"

"Did you know this?" Iris demands. She rounds on him, stricken.

"She doesn't—" Leonard tries, but it's no use.

"Are you _playing_ with her?" Iris frowns, an angry crinkle forming in her brow. "Are you in on it with the network?" She recoils, scrunching her nose in disgust. "I thought you were different _._ "

Leonard sits back, stunned. "I would _never—_ " He stops himself. He takes a breath, closing his eyes. "There is nothing to be in on, West."

He runs a hand over his face before he looks back at them, schooling his expression and hoping he seems cooler than he feels.

"Mr. Snart." Iris's words come out in a shocked hush. Her eyes go wide. "Did the network make you pretend with Sara on that group date? Or do you actually like her?" She stares at him, waiting. "Straight answer."

Leonard hesitates, his mind suddenly blank. So much for playing cool.

And then his phone rings.

For once, he's grateful for the interruption.

"Yes, Gary?" He answers. He holds up a finger to the others. "Is there a reason you're skipping today's meeting?"

He listens, growing less relieved and more agitated with every word.

"Yes, I'll go myself. Thanks."

He hangs up, gathering his phone and notes from the desk and standing.

"I need to go. The rest of you," he adds, "stop wasting time on silly _fan_ theories and start coming up with a plan that might actually work."

He turns without meeting any of their eyes, escaping into the hall.

The women stare at each other when he leaves.

Iris lets out a breath. She folds her arms across her chest. "Does Mr. Snart actually like Sara Lance?"

Charlie wiggles her eyebrows. "Honestly, mate, I think he does."

Zari makes a face. "He likes _her_? Really? I thought he had better taste."

"Did you just see his face?" Charlie gestures to where Leonard was sitting. She gives them a knowing smile. "It's pretty obvious, yeah?"

"And Sara told you she likes him?" Zari turns to Mona, her sharp eyes accusing.

Mona keeps her face carefully blank. "She was fine until Mr. Snart talked to her after the group date."

"Wow," Iris breathes. She looks down, her gaze thoughtful. "You guys, I don't think we're producing this season anymore. Something else is going on here."

Mona lets out a startled laugh. "You know, Iris. I think you might be right."

* * *

By the time they leave the salon, Sara feels a little lighter. She laughs at Nora's jokes about her idiot guys, some of her heartbreak forgotten. At least for a little while.

And then she hears his voice.

"Gary! They're saying you brought the suit in like this."

The characteristic drawl is impossible to miss. She'd know it anywhere.

"Really, a mistake? How can you explain?"

Sara whips around, not believing her ears.

But there he is, phone cradled under his ear and a hand on his hip. A dry-cleaning bag is draped over his arm.

_Leonard_.

He jerks his head up, and his eyes instantly find hers.

Sara swallows, realizing she'd yelled his name out loud.

Whoops.

Leonard drops his phone to his pocket, conversation forgotten. He stares at her. His eyes blaze in the afternoon sun.

"Hey, look at that." Nora grins at her. "You wanted to talk to him. Now's your chance."

Sara shrinks back. "I don't know if I'm ready. Maybe later?"

"Oh no," Nora laughs. She places a hand at Sara's back, pushing her forward. "Hey, Mr. Snart!" She waves.

Sara cringes. She has no choice but to let Nora guide her forward and deposit her in front of Leonard.

"Nora," he says, warily. "What are you doing? You know she's not allowed outside the mansion."

Sara winces, stung by the way he avoided using her name. He's careful not to look at her, either.

"It's fine," Nora waves him off. "Mona knows all about it. Our Bachelorette here just needed to get her nails done."

Sara stares at the ground. She's mortified by the tears she feels welling behind her eyes.

"And what brings you here?" Nora adds, filling the silence.

"A dry-cleaning disaster."

Sara watches Leonard shift his feet, but she can't bring herself to speak.

"Well, I suppose you should get back," Leonard says, after a moment.

"Actually," Nora says, gripping Sara's arm. "Could you bring Sara back to the mansion, sir? I've got the worst migraine, and my meds are at home. On the other side of town. I'd hate to drag her hours out of her way. With rush hour traffic and all."

Sara flicks her eyes up. Leonard is staring at Nora, no small amount of consternation on his face. He can't say no. Not without making it seem like something's going on. She knows that, he knows that, and Nora, who is _barely-not-even_ hiding a smirk, most definitely know that.

"Sure…" He hesitates. "As long as she doesn't mind my wheels."

Leonard jerks his thumb behind him, and they look at the vehicle parked at the curb.

It's a shiny, red motorcycle.

"Wow."

Sara lets out a startled laugh, pleased despite herself. "She does not mind at all."

Leonard might get to her, but a motorcycle? Sara can handle one of _those_ anytime.

She pats her hand on Nora's arm, stepping toward the bike. "Feel better, okay?"

Nora grins. "Have a fun ride."

Sara glances up at Leonard, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," she says, watching the quirk in Leonard's brow. "Can I drive?"

* * *

"Absolutely n—"

The words die in Leonard's throat as Sara climbs on his bike. He rubs a hand over his face. This is why he was avoiding her. He can't even look at her without turning into a blithering fool.

And _this_. The image of her on his bike is like out of a fantasy.

He swallows, watching her shake out her hair and grab the helmet.

"I'm guessing you want me to wear this?"

She raises her eyebrows at him.

Leonard groans under his breath. She looks too comfortable for him to doubt her driving abilities.

And she looks way too gorgeous for him to breathe.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sara says, slipping the helmet on. "You coming?"

Leonard shakes himself. _Quit drooling._ Reluctantly, he lets himself on the motorcycle behind her, handing her the key.

"You know the way?"

"Pfft." Sara revs the engine, getting a feel for it. "I've lived in this area most of my life. I could get there blindfolded."

"But you will look where you're going…?"

Leonard's words are snatched by the air as they lurch forward. Then they're speeding down the road, no more room for conversation.

There's no more room for _anything_ , really. Leonard has no choice but to grip Sara's hips, even if the motion conjures memories he'd rather forget. He keeps his head tucked close to hers, a shield from the wind and debris. Even if it means breathing in the smell of her hair.

Even if it almost kills him.

Sara starts slowing down much too soon. Leonard glances up, frowning as they come to a stop at an unfamiliar scenic outlook.

"Where are we?"

"Not far from the mansion," Sara says, cutting the engine.

She pulls off the helmet and hops off the bike, strolling across the grass toward the view of the sun low in the sky.

"This wasn't a joy ride," Leonard snaps. "We have to get back."

Sara pauses, glancing back at him. "We need to talk. Away from production." Her eyes soften. "Will you come sit with me for a minute?"

"We already talked plenty." Leonard lets himself off the bike, crossing his arms at her. "You made yourself very clear."

Sara sighs, turning to face him.

"No," she says. "I didn't. Listen—"

"No!" He bursts. " _You_ listen. You can't keep ordering everyone around. Me included."

Her mouth snaps shut, and her eyes widen. For a moment, he regrets it. She looks struck, like his words were a physical blow.

But frankly? She deserves it.

"You don't own us, Sara."

Leonard can't believe how furious she makes him. The _gall_ she has, bringing him here against his will. Does she like watching him squirm? Is this fun for her?

"And you can't play with me like I'm another one of your idiots." He takes a breath, forcing himself to lower his voice. But he's still seething when he speaks. "Just so we're clear, I am _not_ falling all over you."

"I never said—"

"Do you even care what you've done to them?" Leonard takes a step toward her, his hand slashing through the air. "You break their hearts like they're nothing."

She recoils, taking a step back.

"This isn't about them."

"No." He gives her a tight smile. "It's about you. And the way you walk all over everyone just to soothe your own broken ego."

"And what about _you_?" Sara glares, her voice rising. "No one can get to know you because you push everyone away. You care more about work than your own life. And you don't even believe in what you do!" She clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "No wonder you haven't dated in years."

Leonard lets out a dry laugh. He turns away, barely looking at her as he hurls his next insult.

"Well, you're such a spoiled _princess_ , no wonder no one is good enough for you. And no one ever will be."

She stares at him.

For a moment, Leonard thinks he's gone too far. At the very least, he's said enough she'll let him go. She'll leave him alone, and they'll pretend this never happened.

None of it.

Something in her demeanor resolves. She waits, her blue eyes fierce against the golden sky.

"Are you done?"

He frowns, considering her words. He's said everything he could say. And so much more.

"Yes."

She lifts an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

His lips twitch.

"Yes."

She deflates. "I'm sorry."

It's the last thing he expected to hear. Leonard's head swivels toward her in surprise.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. "I never meant to hurt you. I…" She takes a breath. "I care about you, Leonard."

His brain short-circuits. "You do?"

Leonard feels his body shift toward her, even if he's not conscious of wanting to.

"Yes!" Sara huffs, raising her arms and dropping them back to her sides. "You are _not_ like one of my idiots." She blinks, her eyes wide and almost…pleading. "This is different. This is…real."

He frowns, not sure he can believe it. But he feels his arms uncross, and his expression softens.

"We connect," she says, simply. She takes a step closer.

"Physically, sure." He drawls. "I've been a real good time for you."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not—" She growls under her breath, her lips pursing. "Yes, we connect that way too. But what I mean is…" She pauses, playing with her hands. "You get me. In a way no one else has in a really long time."

"So what, Sara?" He watches her, trying to divine the answer. "What are you saying?"

She stares at the ground for a moment, thinking. Then she looks back at him, taking a step closer. There's only a few feet between them now.

"I'm saying that I like you. I want you, I…"

"As long as no one finds out?" Leonard snaps. He rolls his eyes. "Color me flattered."

"No!" She cries. Her mouth works, at a loss. "I don't care who knows. Why would you even think that?"

Leonard frowns. His heart thumps uncomfortably in his throat.

"You mean…" He stops, swallowing. "You're not ashamed of being linked to me, publicly?"

"Are you kidding?" She lets out a breath of a laugh. "No. I'm just worried about you _._ "

He blinks. Of all the things she could've said, that makes the least sense.

"Why?"

She puts a hand on her hip, like it should be obvious. "Couldn't you get into huge trouble with the network for fraternizing, or something?"

He rubs his chin, surprised she thought of that. "Maybe," he hedges. He remembers what Harry told him, about running interference with the network if needed. "But probably not, as long as there's still a show. And it was consensual." He pauses, considering her. "Right?"

"Pfft. Obviously," Sara rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't be fired?"

He leans back. Frankly, he hadn't thought of that. He's over caring about what happens to the show, and he knows Sara doesn't care either. That's where his considerations stopped.

"I doubt it," Leonard says, slowly. "This kind of thing has happened with other contestants and crew in the past. Never with me, obviously." He adds, watching her smirk. "Usually the contestants just leave the show. The crew member might get a slap on the wrist."

"But," he says, kicking at the ground. "You can't leave. Your contract doesn't allow it."

"I don't care."

She closes the small distance left between them, something almost desperate in her eyes.

"Leonard." The word is low and serious. "If you're not speaking to me, I can't do this show. Period." Sara watches him, her face tilting up toward his. "If you keep giving me the cold shoulder?" She shakes her head. "You were the only thing keeping me going. Without you, I can't—"

Her voice breaks, and it breaks a piece of his heart right with it. His eyes snap to hers.

"I just can't do this without you," she whispers. "So tell me now, if I should just go. I don't care what it costs. But I can't survive another day of you hating me."

Sara looks down, wiping surreptitiously at her eyes.

"Tell me to go, Leonard."

His chest tightens. He can hardly breathe. How could he have hurt her so deeply?

"Don't go," he murmurs. "I don't want you to—"

Sara cuts him off, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"Don't do that to me again," she mumbles, squeezing him closer.

Relief sweeps over him. Slowly, his arms loop around her back. Something settles in his chest as she snuggles in. Something Leonard hasn't felt in a long time.

"Think you'd kick my ass if I tried." He drops a kiss to the top of her head without thinking, mumbling the words into her hair.

Sara laughs, the sound reverberating against his chest.

"Damn straight."

And then of course, Leonard's phone rings, as it always does. He fishes it out of his pocket with one hand, leaving his free arm wrapped firmly around Sara's waist.

"Mona?"

" _Hey, Mr. Snart! I heard you have Sara with you. It's been awhile, I was worried maybe you had some car trouble?"_

"Actually…"

Leonard looks down at Sara. She scooches her head up until her chin rests on his chest, meeting his eyes. Will he ever be able to resist her?

Does he even want to find out?

"Yes. My bike got a flat tire. Sorry about that, I should've called sooner."

" _No worries! Do you want us to send you a car? Or…"_

"No need, I called AAA. Sara insists on waiting with me, of course. Something about the first breath of fresh air she's had in weeks."

" _Ha, ha. I get it, she loves her freedom. She has the rest of the day off anyway, so just let us know if you need anything!"_

"Thanks, Mona." Leonard hangs up the phone, slipping it back in his pocket.

Sara watches him, her eyebrows raised.

"Is that the first lie you've ever told?"

He smirks, ignoring her. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you asking me out, Leonard?"

He hums. "Depends on your answer."

"Always," Sara says, her face brightening. "I am always hungry. And I'd love to let you buy me dinner."

Her arms are still wrapped around him, comforting and warm. It's a strange feeling. Nice.

He could get used to it.

"Alright," he laughs. "But I'm driving."

Sara peels away from him, sprinting for the bike.

"Not if I get there first!"

All Leonard can do is shake his head. Maybe he'll regret this. Getting involved with Sara Lance is much more complicated than he's really letting himself believe. He knows that.

But right now?

He doesn't give a damn.

* * *

"Still think we should've told them instead?"

"Yes."

Mona and Mick settle into the armchairs they've brought to the control room for the evening. Mick sips the first beer from his six-pack while Mona munches on a slice of pizza.

"But you have to admit," Mona smirks. "That plan with my family's salon worked out flawlessly. You see, I _knew_ Nora doesn't do nails. So when I told her Sara needed them done..."

"Dumb luck," Mick grumbles. "You didn't even have a plan B. And now we're stuck here, waiting all night for them to get back. And we've got nadda for the episode."

"Come on, Mick," Mona goads. "This is fun! It's like we're on a stakeout."

"We're not," Mick grunts. "We're spying on Snart and Blondie. No, we're spying on the fucking front drive. Nothin' exciting about it."

"I wonder how long it'll take them to get back," she muses. "It's starting to get late."

They watch the many monitors displayed before them, all tuned to the new cameras Cisco bought. They're littered around the mansion, inside and out.

Mick smacks his lips, taking another sip of his beer. "We'll know when they do."

"Yes we will, Mick," Mona grins. "Yes, we will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard get a break from the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you all how much your comments mean to me! I'm so happy you're loving this as much as I am. This middle/end part of a story is always kind of hard to push through but you're keeping me so motivated! I really hope you keep loving this, please tell me if you do <3

"Sorry I can't take you somewhere nicer." Leonard holds open the door for Sara as she steps into the restaurant, watching her expression.

"No, this is perfect." Sara grins at him.

It's a little hole in the wall Thai place, situated between an empty 24-hour gym and a Domino's in a run-down outdoor strip mall. But walking inside is like stepping into another world. Decorated like an outdoor street mart, everything about it has a faded, vintage charm. Faux thatched roofs draped in twinkle lights extend from the walls. Every surface is covered in fake tropical plants, glowing lanterns and gold elephant statues. It's empty except for them.

"Better to stay off the beaten path, or we could be recognized. Wouldn't the tabloids love that." Leonard turns to her, lifting a skeptical brow. He plays with the baseball cap in his hands. He'd fished it from a pocket on his bike before they came in—to wear himself, or so Sara thought.

Then without warning, he shoves it on her head instead.

"Hey," Sara whines, frowning at him.

"You need it more than me." He sighs, and Sara shivers as his eyes study her up and down. "But it's really no use. Look at you."

Sara lets out a startled laugh, glancing at her reflection in the glass doors. She's wearing flip flops, jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt. If anything about her is conspicuous, it's the baseball cap shoved over her unruly blonde curls.

She smirks. "I'm not even wearing makeup. No one will notice me."

"Sara." Leonard gives her a look that makes her toes curl. "You walk into a room, everyone's going to notice you."

His voice dips, and Sara flushes. She can't help but feel warm just looking at him. Leonard himself is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved faded blue shirt, rolled up to his forearms. It makes his eyes seem even bluer than normal, and she smiles. She loves seeing him this casually. It's like a secret side of him few others know, and all the sexier for that.

She opens her mouth, about to suggest they skip dinner and go straight for dessert. But then a middle-aged woman appears, flashing them a kind smile.

"Mr. Snart." The woman inclines her head at him, gesturing to a booth in the corner. It's nearly hidden from view behind a large potted plant. "Would you like your usual table?"

He gives her a warm half-smile in return. "If it's not too much trouble."

"I think we can squeeze you in." She winks, nodding at the empty restaurant.

The woman follows them to the booth, leaving them with two menus to settle in.

"How'd you find this place, anyway?" Sara asks. She skims her menu, noting that Leonard doesn't even glance at his.

He shrugs. "I used to work out at the gym next door."

Sara slaps her hand on her menu, mouth dropping. _Leonard?_ Working out at that dump?

"No you did not."

"I did," he insists. He straightens the napkin holder, a sly smile crossing his face. "Many years ago. Before all the, you know," he waves his hand at the air.

Sara grins. "Fame and success?"

"Yeah, yeah." He flashes her a smirk, and Sara can't help but think of one of the show's fan comments. _That smile. He's smitten._

She hopes they're right.

"It was nicer back then." He leans back against the bench, looking around. "But I still eat here all the time. Great food, great service. And it's always empty. Probably a front for something," he adds, airily. "Or maybe they just do most of their business to go."

Sara lets out a startled laugh. "I'm not asking any questions."

The waitress reappears with a tray of waters and another large drink she sets in front of Leonard.

"Ready to order?"

"Panang curry, with chicken." Leonard hands her his menu. "Level three spice. Thanks."

"Drunken noodles with shrimp, thank you." Sara passes over her menu, but her eyes stay on Leonard. He sticks the straw through the lid of his cup, taking a long sip. "What's that?" She asks.

His Adam's apple works as he drinks. "Thai iced tea," he says, coming up for air.

Sara makes a face. "How can you drink that?" She crinkles her nose. "It's so sweet."

He frowns. "It's good."

Sara laughs. "Okay." She holds up a finger. "You love spicy food. And you have a huge sweet tooth." It seems so at odds with his buttoned-down persona. She sets her head in a hand, watching him. "What's next? You gonna tell me you're a yogi?"

He snorts. "No." He looks up at her from under his eyelashes. "But I know you are."

"Oh?" She raises her eyebrows, and a grin stretches across her face. "Have you been watching me do sun salutations on my porch?"

"No!" He practically spits out his drink. Which means absolutely yes, he has. "You have all those posts on social media."

Sara chuckles. Ruffling Leonard's feathers is a rare thing, one that she enjoys far too much.

She leans forward on her hand. "So you're stalking my photos online."

He takes another sip of his drink, stalling. "I just did my research. When they told me you'd be Bachelorette."

"Uh huh." She gives him a knowing look. She's always been careful not to post anything too revealing, but she knows her photos look good. "And what did you think? Back then, of course."

He places his hand on his fist, matching her posture. "You know I thought you were just another influencer."

"Please," she scoffs. She feels a flick of disappointment. Not that she expected him to say he swooned over her photos, but… "I'm not. What would even give you that idea?"

Leonard's lips twitch. "Hmm, I think your 500,000 followers had something to do with it." He quirks a brow. "Did you know you're on track to hit a million by season's end?"

"Okay fine," she admits, rolling her eyes. "I do a few sponsored posts. But it's not a full-time job or anything."

"It could be, now," he teases. "Your photos are gorgeous," he adds, glancing down. "You could influence the world."

Sara hums, doubtful. But her bruised ego feels a bit better. "Okay," she says. "So you thought I was vapid and shallow. I get it. Have I improved that opinion?"

He leans closer. "Shattered it." His blue eyes are dark as they meet hers again. "And what did you think about me? When we first met."

Sara brightens. One of her favorite subjects. "I thought you were uptight and rude."

"Fair." Leonard's eyebrows twitch, but he nods. "And how about now?"

"Broody and mysterious." She smirks, leaning closer. They're so close now, their noses could practically touch. "And a great kisser."

"I'll take it." A shy smile flashes across his face. "Mysterious, eh?"

"That's what you take away," she laughs. "You know almost everything about me, but I know hardly anything about you."

His brow lifts suggestively. "I'm a great kisser. What else is there to know?"

Sara laughs again, but her eyes move between his, refusing to change to subject.

"Your family?" She prompts, finally.

Leonard leans back, breaking the spell between them. "I told you about my sister, Lisa. She's ten years younger than me." He rubs a hand over his face. "Our mom died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry," Sara murmurs. She sits back, too, the air suddenly sucked out of her. No one ever mentioned...

He shakes his head, waving her off. "I hardly remember her. Our grandmother came to help with me and Lisa after that, which was good, since our dad was shit with kids. But she died when I was, oh, fourteen?" He takes a sip from his straw. "Heart attack," he explains, swallowing. "Still miss her, sometimes."

Sara studies him. "Is that why you hold people at arm's length?" Her voice gets quiet. "Because you lost her and your mom when you were young?"

He sets down his drink, avoiding her eyes. Coughs.

"When I was a kid, someone once told me people can only hurt you as much as you let them." He swallows. "I got really good at not letting them."

His eyes go distant, and Sara wants to ask what he means.

But then their food arrives, and their waitress cracks a joke about Leonard always getting the same thing. Sara lets the subject drop, and the mood lightens, at least for now. They're having too much fun to ruin it by making him sad.

Leonard spends the meal regaling Sara with stories about past seasons of _The Bachelor_ and _The Bachelorette_ , giving her the behind-the-scenes drama that never made it on camera—including the huge crush Cisco apparently had on the last Bachelorette, Kendra. They rip on some of Sara's worst guys for a while, and then a comfortable silence falls between them as they finish their meals.

"Thanks for paying," Sara says, once their places have been cleared. "I'd offer, but I haven't seen my wallet in weeks."

"My treat." His blue eyes shine in the dim lamp light. "You deserve it, regardless, but especially after I..." He trails off, frowning. "I was an asshole. I'm sorry." He looks away. "I should've talked to you sooner. I get in my head and assume the worst, and—"

"It's okay," Sara says. Her hand finds his across the table. She laces their fingers together, and he meets her eyes. "I understand," she murmurs. "Just give me a chance next time, okay?"

Leonard blinks, and the corner of his mouth curves up. "Deal. Thanks for giving me another chance."

"You're worth it," Sara grins. She releases him then, leaning back against the booth. "Wish I had my phone to get a picture of you." She makes a frame with her hands, looking at him through it. "The lighting is perfect."

He sits back too, ducking his head. It's hard to tell in the dim light, but Sara's almost sure he blushes.

"I can't imagine going that long without my phone." Leonard says, glancing back at her. Clearly, he can't take a compliment. "How're you holding up?"

"Well, yeah, it's been torture." She makes her eyes big, laughing. "But…" She thinks. "Nora _did_ let me borrow her phone today. I saw some of the fan comments about the episode. About us." Sara pauses, watching Leonard go still. "What do you think about all that?"

His mouth twists, and he sighs. "At first I was angry." His brow furrows. "I didn't know they were airing anything about us. I said they couldn't." He coughs. "But Harry and the team changed out my episode at the last minute. Without telling me."

Sara's stomach drops. "Really."

"Really." Leonard grabs a sugar packet, tapping it against the table. "Apparently we've been fan favorites since the start of the season, with a growing base. I'm a front-runner now." He tosses the sugar packet back, folding his hands. "The episode was fan servicing at its finest."

"So you don't think production knows?" She watches him. "That there really is something between us?"

"They're definitely starting to catch on." He exhales. "Harry flat-out asked me if I have feelings for you."

Sara swallows. "And you said…"

"I lied." His eyes dart away. "Didn't see the point in being honest. I thought it was over."

Sara's hackles rise. "But it's not."

Leonard holds up a hand, placatingly. "I didn't know you felt…" His words halt. "The same."

"I do." Sara warms. That's the closest to an admission Leonard's really come. "Should we just tell them?"

Leonard snaps his head up, his gaze sharp.

"They could just make the show about us." She shrugs. "Like you said before, we can make anything seem like it happened on-screen, right?"

"You don't want that," he says, instantly. "There'd be cameras on us all the time. They'd pit me against the other guys, come up with wild, scripted bullshit for us to handle…no." He rubs a hand over his head, letting out an agitated huff. "It would be totally forced. Unnatural. Not like what we have now."

Sara inhales, surprised by how protective he sounds.

"We could sneak around after production wraps," she tries.

"No." Leonard's voice is rough. "They'll just get hidden cameras. We already have some to catch candid drama between the guys, and they know you love sneaking off. We'd never get another moment alone again." He reaches across the table, taking her hand in his. It catches her by surprise, and her breath hitches. "The show could ruin this." His eyes bore into hers. "I've seen it happen too many times. I won't risk it with you."

In that moment, Sara realizes just how much she's underestimated his feelings. She squeezes his hand.

"Okay." The word is soft. "So I'll just keep going with the show and end up with no one. I don't have to get engaged, right? We can keep doing this," she gestures between them, "in the meantime. Then we can meet up after."

"If you're still interested in that," he says. His voice turns too cold for Sara, and she pulls back.

"Stop assuming I wouldn't be. Leonard—"

He sighs, a low groan in the back of his throat. "Look," he starts. "I don't want to rob you of this experience. You have a lot of options. If you decided you wanted someone else..."

"No!" He has to be the most frustrating man on the planet. "You know I'm not gonna end up with any of them." She bites out the words. "You've known that from _day one_. You're the only one I care about. That's not gonna change."

He gives her a look, part incredulous and part doubtful. But he nods. "We'll just take it day by day."

It's disappointing. But Sara doesn't know what else to say. She is literally dating ten other men, even if not in spirit. Leonard's self-esteem is clearly fragile, and it might just take time to show him she's really serious.

"You wanna get out of here?" Leonard asks. He checks his watch. "We don't need to get back just yet. Could get a drink somewhere?"

Sara smiles despite herself. She steeples her fingers, watching him. "That's an excellent idea."

* * *

The dive bar off the side of the highway seems like an excellent idea in theory, at least. It's dark and quiet when they walk in, just a few patrons sitting at the bar. Some others mill around the pool table. But no one even looks up when they walk in. Leonard gets them drinks while Sara checks out a retro pinball machine in the corner.

Then someone feeds the jukebox.

"Hey sweetheart."

A cheery piano tune floats across the room.

"Are you talking to me?" Sara turns to find a man lurking behind her.

_Love._

"Yeah, baby." He's got a cocky biker vibe. And he's drunk. It grates on Sara's nerves. "Dance with me."

_Love will keep us together._

Sara raises her eyebrows, unimpressed. "No thanks."

_Think of me babe, whenever._

"Is this guy bothering you?"

Leonard appears at Sara's shoulder.

She gives him a wicked grin, holding up a hand. "I've got this."

_Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song._

"Don't tell me you're with this asshole," the guy says. He grabs Sara's wrist, tugging at her. "Ditch 'em. You need a man like me."

_Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong._

"Big mistake," Leonard says, as Sara's eyes go wide.

_Just stop._

"Like you, huh?" Sara cracks her neck. "Let's see how much of a _man_ you really are."

' _Cause I really love you._

Sara grabs the man's wrist and twists, hard.

_Stop._

"Aghh!"

_I'll be thinking of you._

Sara steps forward, using the asshole's weight against him to flip him to the ground.

_Look in my heart and let love…_

"Nice one, Killer." Leonard smirks. "Remind me not to piss you off again."

_Keep us together…_

"Good luck with that," Sara laughs. The man groans at her feet. He's just winded, she knows. He'll be fine, besides his hurt pride. She glances up at the bartender, but he seems unperturbed, and no one else makes a fuss either. They move to a table off to the side of the room.

"It's not an IPA," Leonard raises his brow, handing her a beer. Sara grins, remembering the IPA Gary gave them after the rugby date. The GIF of her and Leonard sharing that beer seemed to spark a lot of fan comments. The thought of them makes her happy, now.

And then there's a cry from across the room.

"Is that Leonard Snart?"

"Uh oh." Leonard jerks his head, then curses. A small group of twenty-something women must have entered the bar while they were distracted. They're all looking at Leonard and Sara now.

"So much for you being less recognizable than me," Sara laughs.

He groans, covering his face with his hand.

The women look away when they notice Sara and Leonard staring, then begin whispering fiercely.

Sara sighs. "We should go talk to them, right?"

Leonard frowns. "We should leave."

"If we leave, we'll look suspicious." Sara purses her lips. "You know how people in this town are. They'll take a photo of us and sell it to the paparazzi." She considers them. "Maybe if we're nice, they'll be nice too."

"Famous last words," Leonard drawls, but he still follows her toward the women.

"Hey!" Sara waves, approaching the table. "Are you guys fans of the show?"

"Oh my god, it's Sara Lance and Leonard Snart!"

A woman at the back of the table squeals, and the others laugh. They all watch Sara and Leonard with wide, star-struck eyes.

"Hi!" Sara grins.

Leonard inclines his head. "Nice to meet you."

"What are you guys doing out here?" A woman at the front smiles at them. "Shouldn't you be at the mansion, filming this week's episode?"

"Well." Sara starts. Her eyes slant to Leonard. They should've coordinated a cover story.

"The Bachelorette here had to get her nails done," he says, smoothly.

Sara smiles, relieved. She waggles her fingers to show off her fresh manicure.

"And then my stylist wasn't feeling well," she adds, gesturing to Leonard, "so she asked Mr. Snart to drive me back to the mansion."

"But we got a flat." Leonard shrugs.

"So we're waiting for a tow." Sara finishes, flashing them a smile. But she stifles a groan. It sounds ridiculous, even to her ears.

"Uh huh." The woman raises her eyebrows. "Is it true what they're saying online?" She lowers her voice, but her whisper comes out as a loud hiss. "Are you guys together?"

Sara schools her expression, sure the bartender heard on the other end of the room.

"Oh? They're saying that? So funny." Sara forces a laugh. "And I have so many great guys on my season, too."

"Sure," the woman says, winking. She points at Leonard behind her hand, still speaking in her whisper-yell. "But none of them compare to this one."

"You guys are freaking adorable," another woman says.

"Please tell us you're together."

"You deserve love, Leonard Snart!"

Sara avoids Leonard's eyes, sure she'll burst out laughing if she sees his expression.

"I'm really not supposed to talk about the show." Sara makes a sad face. "I'm sorry. We should probably go." She steps back from the table. "But it was so nice to meet you all!"

"Wait!" The woman at the back waves her phone in the air. "Can we get a picture with you guys? I can't believe we met Leonard Snart and the Bachelorette!"

"…Sure." Sara chances a glance at Leonard, and almost snickers. He looks appalled, so she knows she made the right call. "Of course."

They pose at the front of the table. Sara smiles brightly, looking ridiculous but unmistakable in Leonard's baseball cap. Leonard makes an expression that's more of a grimace than a smile, but could be close to a smirk. Then they beat a hasty retreat, waving as they leave through the double doors.

"You really didn't deny anything." Leonard takes a pull from his beer as they walk through the parking lot. "They're going to think it's all true."

"Who cares?" Sara grins, breathing in the fresh evening air. "They're just excited about us. It's sweet."

"Could lead to more rumors online." Leonard gives her a long-suffering sigh. "Tabloids will run with it. They're probably sharing that photo all over social media as we speak."

"There are already rumors." Sara shrugs. "What's one more? Besides. They loved it."

Leonard hums but keeps his doubts to himself. He follows Sara as she climbs up a small hill behind the bar. She plops down at the top, long grass brushing her legs. Leonard sits gracefully beside her, resting his arms on his knees. They drink their beers in quiet for a while, watching the orangey pink and violet sky.

"You said you're really good at keeping people from hurting you." Sara says, eventually. She twists until she's facing him. "But you've been hurt. A lot." She pauses, lowering her voice. "I saw your scars."

"Ah." Leonard's mouth thins into a hard, cold smile. "Courtesy of dear old Dad."

He glances at Sara. She watches him, waiting.

"His drinking got worse after Grandma died." He gestures at the air. "He was mean when he was sober. He'd yell at us if we were anywhere near him." He blinks, jerking his head. "When he was just drunk enough, he'd get nicer. Sometimes we couldn't tell he'd been drinking at all. We'd be happy. Do something as a family, go to the park, get ice cream. Went to the zoo once. But then he'd get very drunk."

His lips curve down, and he shrugs. The gesture is almost helpless. "He'd get angry. Start talking with his fists. Sometimes we couldn't see it coming in time to get away."

"That's awful." Sara's heart twists. She was afraid it was something like that.

Leonard takes a sip of his beer. His fingers drum against the bottle.

"We managed." He swallows. "He left a lot. Sometimes he'd be gone for months at a time. We never knew what he was doing, or when he'd be back. We had no one, no money. But when he was gone, at least we had peace."

Sara watches him. "How'd you get by without any money?"

He dips his head, sighing. "I would shop lift. Or pick pockets. Just enough so Lisa wouldn't starve. Only got caught once," he adds. He glances at Sara, giving her a rueful smile. "Got let off with a warning. I was just a kid." He scratches the back of his neck. "Then I turned sixteen. Got a job at one of the local studios as a stagehand. That was the best time of my life." Half his mouth curves up, remembering. "I even skipped school sometimes just to watch production. I loved it. The stories…seeing the magic happen behind screen. Couldn't stay away." He laughs, the lines around his face going soft. "Got in trouble with school a few times, but there was no one at home to care."

Leonard's eyes narrow, and his voice hardens. "Except when Lewis came back. He got the call about my truancy _one_ time. Beat me within an inch of my life." He makes a fist, then releases it with a sigh. "Took me weeks to recover. The whole time I thought, why didn't I fight back?" He tilts his head back, looking out at the darkening sky. "I could've," he murmurs. His voice gets faraway. "I was on the scrawny side, but big enough I didn't have to just _take_ it. I'd never let him touch Lisa, but I couldn't stick up for myself. Lewis loved to taunt me for it."

He hangs his head.

"Then one time I came home from work too late." Leonard scratches his face, and Sara realizes his hand is shaking. "Lisa was crying." His mouth twitches. "She had a huge, bleeding cut on her chest." He touches his own chest, just below his collar bone. "Lewis was wasted. He'd slashed her with a broken beer bottle. Barely missed an artery. Could've killed her." He takes a long pull from his beer. "She was only eight."

Sara stifles a gasp. Leonard's hand gestures aimlessly at the air, and she catches it in her own. He lets her take it, setting down his beer and putting his head in his free hand.

"Up 'til then, I was afraid to call the police." He closes his eyes. "Dad had friends at the station, and besides, I was afraid me and Lisa would get separated in protective services. We had no family to take us. I thought, if I was the only one getting hurt, it was okay. I could deal with it. And I did. But then Lisa got hurt, and I couldn't stop it."

Sara wishes she could tell him he was just a kid, that his dad was the one to blame. But she can see the burden in the set of his shoulders, the way he sits hunched over in defeat.

"I pulled Lisa outside and called the cops. Told them everything. The schools had filed reports already, our teachers always suspected. So they booked Lewis that night. And," he lets out a breath. "Turns out, all those times he was gone for weeks and months, he was getting into pretty big trouble. Wanted in three states under different names. Theft, mainly, and assault. They got him when they ran his prints. Threw the book at him."

Leonard grips Sara's hand a little tighter. She squeezes it back.

"I turned eighteen a few months later, and they let me take custody of Lisa. Thank god." He exhales. "She went to visit him once, but I never saw our father again. He died in prison. Heart attack, like Grandma. Or so they said."

There's something in the way he slumps at the words, the tense set of his jaw. It's like…guilt.

"Do you blame yourself for your father's death?" Sara whispers.

"He screamed at me when they took him away. How could I do this to him? I know I didn't kill him myself, but." He looks at Sara then, his eyes almost black in the twilight. "Some scars never heal."

He doesn't need her to tell him that none of it was his fault. He definitely doesn't need her pity.

"Well." She swallows. "Scars don't define you." She meets his eyes. "Yours are just proof of what a brave, good person you are."

"But—" He twists, but she won't let him argue.

"You saved your sister. You got justice for her. For yourself. And now you use your love for TV production to help other people find something you never had." She gives a faint smile. "A happy family."

He tilts his head, relaxing. "I suppose you could look at it that way. That's what I wanted for the show."

"Is that how you met Mr. Wells and Mick?" She asks. "When you were working as a stagehand at the studio?"

"Actually, Mick and I met in detention." Leonard laughs under his breath. "I spilled the coffee Harry ordered all over him."

They slip into easy conversation. Leonard tells Sara stories from back in the day. Harry had taken Leonard under his wing immediately. He'd only been a producer at the time, but an influential one with connections in the right places. He campaigned to get Leonard hired as an assistant producer fresh out of high school. Then, when Harry was tasked with starting a new reality show, he brought Leonard—and by proxy, Mick—along for the ride. The rest was history.

"How'd you end up becoming the host?" Sara wonders.

"I was the cheapest talent they could find," he laughs. "I don't know, they put me in a suit and decided to go with it. I didn't even get paid for that. I didn't want it, either. But, ' _come on, Len. Come on._ ' That's what Harry always used to say. He could talk me into anything." He grins. "I kind of had a crush on him, back then. He was just a little older, a little wiser."

Sara matches his grin. "Should I be jealous?"

He nudges her shoulder with his own, rolling his eyes. "After the first season, they canned the original executive producer and promoted me up."

"I can't believe you've been doing the show for twenty years," Sara muses.

"Your dad was on his show almost as long, right?" Leonard gives her a strange look. "You know. It was one of my favorite shows, growing up."

Sara laughs. "For real? _LA's Finest_? It was just a cheesy cop show."

"It was one of the greatest shows of all time." Leonard's tone is serious. He glances away, his smile turning shy. "Your dad was kind of a hero of mine."

"You looked up to Detective Murphy?" She can't hold back her grin. She'll never let him live this down. "He was a goof."

"He was an American hero," Leonard laughs. "He put the bad guys away, you know? When I was a kid, I wanted to be like that."

Sara hums. Now she feels bad for teasing him. "He'll love you."

"I snuck onto their set once," he says. "When they were filming the last season. Couldn't get the guts to ask your dad for an autograph, though." He sighs. "That show was canceled before its time."

"It was on-air for thirteen years," Sara says. She drains the rest of her beer. "It ended when I was ten. But I mean, re-runs still air. People used to stop us all the time."

"What was that like?"

Sara looks down. "My dad is a friendly guy. He'd never not talk to a fan." She bites her lip. "He used to invite fans to eat dinner with us, then he'd talk to them the whole time. Which was great, for them. But it was like I wasn't even there."

Leonard watches her. "Must've been hard."

"I stopped wanting to go out with him," she agrees. "He was always distracted, though, even when we were home. Checking his email, waiting for a call from his agent about his next big part. But it never came. It's funny." She frowns, because it's really not funny at all. "It took him getting cancer to really care about spending quality time with me."

"I'm sorry," Leonard murmurs.

"It's okay." Sara nods, even though it's not. "He's got the best care money can buy. Proton radiation therapy. An at-home caretaker to help keep him on top of meds and keep the house together. I was helping as much as I could too, before all this." She turns to Leonard. "I really would've quit the show, if it weren't for you." Their fingers are still twined together on the grass, and she squeezes his hand. "No matter what happens, I want you to know I'm glad."

He raises an eyebrow, and she smiles.

"That we met." She shifts closer to him.

Night has truly fallen now. Grasshoppers sing all around them. The city lights blink distantly on the horizon.

"I'm glad I know you, Leonard Snart."

He looks like he might argue, but she doesn't give him a chance. Under the cover of darkness, it's all too easy to lean in, to steal his words before he can speak them.

It's better if they don't speak, anyway. It's easier to show him how she feels.

Sara keeps the kiss slow. She takes her time, savoring the moment so much she can't help but sigh. Leonard tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and then his hand finds its way to her cheek. She leans into his touch, and it's the safest she can remember feeling in a very long time.

He shifts, deepening the kiss, and Sara loops an arm around his neck for balance. He weaves a hand into her hair, and the baseball cap falls off into the grass. Sara chuckles, and then Leonard does too, the sound vibrating against her mouth. Somehow it makes her feel even warmer, even safer, even more happy than she ever thought she could be.

"I'm glad I met you, Sara Lance." His voice is rough when they finally come up for air. He pulls back just slightly, enough for Sara to see the moonlight reflected in his eyes.

A little crinkle forms in his brow as he studies her. He trails his thumb idly along her jaw, his voice hushed when he speaks again.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same."

Sara smiles. She pulls him closer. "I know I won't."

When she kisses him again, she wishes it could last for a million years.

She does her best to make him feel it, too. She'll kiss every doubt away, if that's what it takes. There's not much she wouldn't do to show him, by now.

Sara cups his face in her hands, even as their kisses slow. Each one is sweeter, gentler than the one before. She exhales, finally pulling away. Leonard swallows, his eyes half-lidded as he blinks down at her.

"Suppose we should head back…"

His voice sounds as unwilling as she feels.

"I'd be happy sleeping here," she teases. But the thought of going back to the mansion, back to all the drama and superficiality, makes her shudder. "Maybe we could stay for a few more minutes?"

He lifts the corner of his mouth, and Sara gets the distinct impression he can't say no to her. She slides over, lifting herself into his lap before he can protest. She lays back against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"That's better," she murmurs, snuggling in.

Leonard, for his part, only takes a moment to shake off his surprise. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing the cold off her arms and legs. He settles with his arms around her stomach, solid and warm.

"Remember when you pulled me off that fight?" Her lips form a lazy grin, her eyes drooping.

"Should've let you beat the crap out of them," he mutters, and Sara laughs. She breathes in the scent of his cologne, warm in his arms, and closes her eyes.

This is how it feels, she thinks. Then the world sweeps away.

* * *

" _Sara. Wake up."_

She starts at the sound of Leonard's voice, not sure how long she's been asleep.

"We really should head back now." He shifts, and Sara realizes her neck is sore.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten." He rubs her arm. "Hopefully everyone's in bed by now. You ready?"

She nods, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Leonard gently stands, pulling Sara along with him. "C'mon, Killer," he murmurs. "Let me drive?"

She lets out a surprised snort of a laugh.

"Yeah, you can drive," she says, her voice rough from sleep. "This time."

Sara spends the ride back with her arms wrapped around Leonard's waist, her face tucked into his back. She made him wear the helmet, since he was driving. But she would've taken any excuse to stay this close to him for just a little longer.

They pull up to the mansion's front drive too soon.

"Well." Leonard steps off the bike, a torn expression on his face. He studies the ground. "Suppose we shouldn't just waltz in the front doors."

Sara stretches her arms over her head, rolling the kinks out of her neck. "Let's just climb up the wall by your balcony," she shrugs. "There's a trellis half the way up, then a windowsill."

He stares at her, his face going slack. "That's how you've been getting around the mansion?"

She smirks. Surprising him has quickly become one of her favorite things. "It was easier when there was no one in your room."

Sara watches him fight back a smile.

"We'll go in the patio doors, off the pool." He rubs the back of his neck. "There's usually not security posted over there."

"After you."

Sara follows Leonard through the winding mansion gardens, their path lit dimly by little path lights. They push past overgrown fauna, passing under a flowered archway.

Then Leonard stops suddenly.

"What gives?" Sara rubs her lip where she bit it, running into Leonard's back.

"I hear voices."

Sara peers over Leonard's shoulder, trying to see past the bushes and pool furniture.

Leonard waves her forward, and they sneak closer to the pool. There's a splash, followed by the peal of a woman's laugh.

"Cisco," she chides. "I told you not to get my hair wet."

Leonard pulls back a curtain of vines, and a couple comes into view. It's Cisco alright, floating in the water with a woman Sara's never seen before. Leonard drops the vines immediately, cursing under his breath.

" _Lisa._ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard sneak back into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy scene at the end here, definitely NSFW ;) Thanks so much to ClaudiaRain as always for her feedback, encouragement and inspiration! And thank you to some of the other amazing CC writers in this fandom who've inspired me, Kita (Crazygirlne—her story Jacket on a Barstool most definitely inspired me here), Jael and Caitastrophe8499 just to name a few! I'm very new to writing adult, and you guys always make amazing sex scenes look so easy even though it's so not, so thank you again we don't deserve you!! Hope you all continue to enjoy this and please let me know if you do. I live for your comments. Love you all!!

Leonard inhales sharply, cursing under his breath. He drops the curtain of vines hiding him and Sara from the couple in the pool beyond.

" _Lisa."_

"Your sister?" Sara keeps her voice at a whisper. A crinkle forms in her brow. "What's she doing here? I thought you said she was in LA."

"Spying on me, obviously." He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to block out the rumble of Cisco's laugh.

Sara reaches around him, peeling back the vines to peek at the pool.

"It looks like she's flirting with Cisco, actually." She gives him a mischievous smile. "We're the ones spying on her."

"No, she—" Leonard closes his eyes, forcing his voice to stay low. "She's obviously using Ramon," he hisses. "She saw the episode, and she's checking on me."

Behind them, Lisa lets out another peal of laughter. There's a splash.

"Oh, that was a _big_ mistake." Cisco's voice is teasing, but Leonard still shoves away the curtain of vines at his threat.

He just catches Ramon dunking his sister under the water. She comes up squealing and splashing. Ramon looks at her with such affection, Leonard inhales, caught off guard. Lisa shoves him back, and for a second Leonard thinks she's actually mad. But then she kisses him, wrapping her fingers in his long, wet hair. Ramon reciprocates immediately, and they sink into the water, until only their faces are visible in the dark.

"Still think she's just here for you?" Sara asks. Leonard turns back to see her smirking.

"Yes," he huffs. "Ramon has always had a crush on Lisa. But she's never…"

He trails off. Ramon stands, revealing Lisa's legs wrapped around him as they stay locked in their embrace.

"You were saying?" Sara raises an evil little eyebrow.

"This is not a coincidence." Leonard frowns. "But if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Sara laughs, covering her mouth at the last second. Leonard stares at her, but it's too late.

"Did you hear something?" Lisa's voice echoes across the courtyard. She breaks off from Cisco and floats back into the pool.

"You're being paranoid." Ramon shrugs, following her. "It's just us out here."

"You'd better hope so. If Lenny sees us, he'll kill you." She gives Cisco a pointed look.

"Lenny!" Sara whispers, grabbing Leonard's arm. She's still covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Leonard shoots her a withering glance, promising revenge. But Sara just squeezes her eyes shut, her body shaking with quiet laughter. He'll never hear the end of this.

" _Lenny_ isn't even at the mansion," Cisco says. "Don't worry so much."

Leonard turns his attention back to the pool, stifling a groan. Lisa's too smart to let that fly.

"Oh?" Lisa trails her fingers across the water, studying him. "He's always here. Where could he possibly be at this hour?"

"Uh," Cisco stutters. "I don't know. I heard he got a flat tire running errands. No big deal."

"It's after ten," Lisa balks. "He should be back by now. Shouldn't someone go get him?"

"No, it's fine," Cisco insists. "He's with—"

Ramon snaps his mouth shut. Then he scratches the back of his neck. "It doesn't matter. He's fine."

" _Who_ is he with, Cisco?" Lisa's voice takes on a threatening tone, and Cisco cringes.

"It's _fine_ ," he tries, but she won't have it.

"Is it Sara?"

Leonard sighs. "I knew it," he mutters.

"Uh," Ramon stalls. "Does it really matter?"

" _Yes,_ it matters _,_ " Lisa raises her eyebrows. "And I'll take that as a yes."

Ramon floats forward, placing his hands on Lisa's arms.

"Your brother is fine," he says, his voice pleading. "You don't have to worry."

"Well I am worried!" Lisa's voice rises. "He doesn't fall for people like this, so fast and hard." Lisa's face scrunches, her brow knit in concern. "She's gonna break his heart."

"Lisa." Cisco takes her hand, then kisses the back of her palm. "He can take care of himself. He doesn't take crap from anyone, least of all Sara. And she can be rude sometimes, but she has a good heart and—"

"So it's true?" Lisa's gaze is sharp. "There really is something going on between them?"

Next to him, Sara's grip tightens on Leonard's arm.

Cisco's mouth drops open, then shuts with a snap. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." She circles him in the water. "What else do I need to know?"

Leonard's stomach drops. With Lisa, it's like a vulture circling prey.

"Look," Cisco sighs. "I can't see inside Leonard's head. I don't know how he feels. Maybe he likes Sara, maybe he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him yourself."

"Fine." Lisa stands abruptly, turning away from him. She makes her way to the edge of the pool. "I'll go wait for him in his room."

"No!" Cisco balks. He grabs her hand. "Wait."

Lisa turns, watching him with a skeptical brow.

"Yeah, I think there could be something between them." Cisco's tone is soft, with his special brand of earnest. "But you know how he is. If you confront him about it, he'll just clam up. Besides," he adds, and his eyes go saucer-wide. "I think she could make him happy."

"If she wasn't dating a harem of other men?" Lisa snaps.

"It's a _TV show_ ," Cisco laughs. He tugs Lisa back into the pool with him. "I sat with Sara while she watched interviews with all the guys. She doesn't like any of them. And if you tell anyone I told you that, I'll be fired. And sued." He laces their fingers together. "But I'm serious. I think she could be good for him. He was starting to act way too old and grumpy. She lightens him up."

"I'll be the judge of that," Lisa tuts.

"I'm not grumpy," Leonard mutters. Sara lets out a soft laugh behind him.

"Can you please just enjoy being here with me?" Cisco drifts close to Lisa, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and then lacing their hands together. "I haven't seen you in weeks. You can go stalk your brother tomorrow."

Lisa sighs, gazing up at him. She lets him wrap her arms around his neck. "Fine," she says. "But you're lucky you're cute."

Cisco grins, leaning down for a kiss. "Don't I know it?"

Leonard turns away, letting the curtain of vines drop behind him. He's had enough of watching his sister and Ramon make out this evening, thank you very much. When he looks back at Sara, she's watching him with a shy little smile.

"You don't fall this hard and fast for people, huh?" She keeps her voice low, but he still hears the teasing in it. And the affection.

"No." He leans down, murmuring the words in her ear. "Just you."

Sara's smile grows, and her eyes shine blue in the moonlight. He's never been the affectionate type. But she makes him want to, to—touch her, kiss her, anything— _constantly_. He leans close, and Sara's eyes flutter shut. Then Lisa shrieks in laughter, the sound echoing from the pool. They startle apart.

"I guess we need another way in?" Sara asks, biting her lip. She sounds as reluctant as he feels.

"Right." He shakes himself. "There's a service door off the kitchen. We can try there."

Leonard leads Sara back through the garden path, weaving around the mansion to the back side of the building. A roll of thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Storm sounds pretty close." Sara looks up at the sky, waiting as Leonard swipes his key card to buzz them in.

"Hope it blows over, or production will be shit tomorrow," he mutters.

Sara laughs. "So romantic."

He smirks. "Yes, I love thunderstorms," he drawls. He'd never admit it seriously, even if it's true. "And long walks on the beach."

"And hot tubs?" Her voice turns as suggestive as it is teasing.

He lifts an equally suggestive eyebrow at her, placing a finger over his lips as they step inside.

Leonard guides them into the kitchen. It's dark, everything shut down for the evening. There are two doorways at the other end of the large room, one to the left and one to the right, giving them just enough light to see by. They move carefully around the large space, dodging appliances and an island at the center.

Then the overhead light flicks on.

"Oh, hey there!"

Sara freezes beside him. Ray Palmer is standing in the doorway ahead.

But he's not looking at them.

"Oh, hey yourself."

Nora stands in the doorway opposite him, her eyes wide and staring. By some miracle, they're both too distracted with each other to notice Leonard and Sara in the middle of the room.

Sara drags Leonard down behind a workstation. They crouch, shoulder to shoulder, peering from either side at the other couple.

"What're you doing down here?" Nora asks. She wraps her robe tighter around herself, ducking her head self-consciously.

Ray gives her a lop-sided grin. "Can't sleep. Needed a little warm milk." The man is unabashed in his matching green-striped pajama set. "How about you?"

She lets out a startled laugh. "Same, actually."

"Well, perfect!" Ray sweeps his hand to a chair at the island, inviting her to sit. "I'll whip us up some." He busies himself in the fridge, then pokes his head out. "Hey, Chef left some chocolate chip cookie dough in here. You feel like cookies?"

Nora smiles. "I'll never say no to a cookie."

Leonard groans, watching Ray flick on the oven and poke through the cabinets for a cookie sheet. They'll be here all night. Sara nudges his shoulder with her own. Her expression is part amused, part wary, her thoughts matching his own. She waves him closer, moving her lips to his ear when he leans in.

"He's distracted," she whispers. Leonard shivers at her warm breath in his ear. "We could crawl out?"

He nods, holding up a finger. He watches Nora and Ray, waiting to make sure they're both preoccupied.

"Do you always sleep at the mansion too?" Ray asks, greasing the pan.

"Not usually." Nora yawns. "The producers asked me to come back and help with those extra one-on-one interviews tonight. Then it got too late to leave, but now I can't sleep either. The guest room bed is hard as a rock." She sits her head on her hand, watching Ray ball up the cookie dough. "Was there drama with the guys or something? Usually these only come up so last-minute when something happens in the house."

Ray tilts his head. "I don't think so." He furrows his brow, thinking. "Not more than usual, anyway. There's two groups of guys in the house," he explains, placing the cookie dough in rows on the sheet. "The ones who like Adrian, and the ones who like Nate. They're the frontrunners, besides me, I guess." He flashes her a sheepish smile. "They don't really like each other, though."

Sara clicks her tongue. " _Nate_?"

The word is so soft only Leonard could hear. He glances at her, stifling a chuckle at the mortified look on her face.

"And whose side are you on?" Nora asks.

"Nate's, of course." Ray's tone is serious. "We're bros. We have a handshake and everything."

Nora laughs. "How cute. I get the impression you get along with pretty much everyone, though."

"Not Adrian, since I stole Sara from him and got that group date rose. Whoops." He makes a face, then grins. "But yes, I am more of a peace-keeper in the house. Or I try to be, anyway."

"So, what was your interview about then?"

Leonard taps Sara's arm, gesturing her forward. Nora and Ray are so absorbed in each other, hopefully they won't notice anything else. They stay on their hands and knees, taking a few tentative steps forward. At least they'll be partially blocked by the huge kitchen island, for a while.

"It was strange," Ray says. "At first it was just the usual. They asked how I feel about Sara. Then they asked me about the other guys. Who I'm friends with, who I think my biggest competition is. Same as always. But then they started asking me all these questions about Mr. Snart."

Leonard freezes. Sara stops beside him. Between the two of them, they hardly breathe a single breath.

"Oh?" Nora's voice is carefully light. Too light. "What did they ask?"

"Well, they asked me what I think about him."

Leonard's ears ring. This isn't good.

"And what did you say?"

"That he's great, duh," Ray says. "I've been watching the show for years. Mr. Snart is a legend."

"And what else?" Nora's voice is a little less light now.

"They asked if anything about him annoys me. As if that were possible. Ha," he laughs. "But then, they asked what I thought about him and Sara. Weird, right?"

"They ask random questions sometimes," Nora says, but her tone is unconvinced. "What about Mr. Snart and Sara?"

"They wanted to know if I think they get along." Ray shrugs, innocent as ever.

Nora's voice lowers. "What did you say?"

"I mean, sure. I don't see them together much." The oven beeps, and Ray pauses. Leonard hears the oven door open, and the cookie sheet slides onto the rack. "It seemed like they were always arguing, when we first started filming." He closes the oven door again. "But it looks they get along better now. Did something happen with them?" His voice tilts up at the end, and Leonard wishes he could disappear. _Shit._

"Oh, no," Nora stutters, "not that I know of. Maybe your producer was just trying to get in your head. They can be a little manipulative, sometimes, you know. You have to be careful."

"Not Charlie," Ray balks. "She's the best. Totally on my side. She's been there for me every step of the way!"

"Charlie is one of the best," Nora agrees. There's a beat, then, "I didn't know you were a _Bachelor_ super fan."

Leonard exhales. He'll make sure Nora gets a raise for that subject change.

"Huge fan! I'll tell you, the making of this show is way different than I expected, even after all the behind-the-scenes interviews I watched…"

Ray blathers on. Leonard nudges Sara, and they start forward again. Careful shuffle-slides toward the door take them closer and closer to where Nora and Ray are talking. Finally, they reach the edge of the island and the end of what little cover they had. Nora peeks into view.

She's nodding her head, listening to Ray. Then her eyes glance down. They go wide.

She sees them.

"Ray." She grabs his arms. It stops him mid-stream just as he was about to glance down at them, too. "You know you're too good for this show, right?"

Sara and Leonard speed up their shuffle-crawl, moving as quietly as they can out of Ray's line of sight.

"Anna used to love it." His voice goes soft. "She got me into watching. When she died, I couldn't watch it for a long time. It made me miss her too much. But then, one night I was flipping through the channels, and I saw it. Instead of missing her more, it made me feel like I had part of her back."

Leonard can practically _feel_ the sappy smile on Ray's face. He shuffles faster.

"Her sister is the one who nominated me. She said Anna would've loved it. And you know, I think she was right. Because love never dies. And I know I deserve to find it again."

Leonard's shoe scuffs the floor. He goes still, risking a glance back. Ray turns, too, and for a second, Leonard is sure that's it. They're toast.

Then Nora grabs his face in her hands, pulling him back to her.

"You absolutely do deserve love, Ray Palmer." Her brow furrows. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," he murmurs. He places his hands over hers, and leans a little closer.

But the oven beeps. They start, jumping apart with a nervous laugh.

"Can't let the cookies burn!" Ray busies himself with an oven mitt, his back to Sara and Leonard on the ground.

"Go!" Nora mouths at them. She waves her hands, ushering them forward. Sara and Leonard stand, taking the last few steps out of the room in a few quiet leaps.

"Oh my god," Sara whispers, when they make it out into the hall. "That was so close." She lets out a breathless laugh, leaning back against the wall "The producers held interviews. To ask about _you_?"

Leonard runs a hand over his head, trying to catch his own breath. "That's trouble. They're trying to start shit with the guys. Ray and the others have no idea about what happened with us. But the producers could tell them."

"At least Ray didn't say one single bad thing about you." She grins at him. "Come on. You know that was cute."

He waves her off. He flat-out refuses to call Ray _cute_. "First Lisa, now this." He frowns. He knew this would be hard, but…

"Oh, when I drink it tastes of evil!"

A voice bellows down the hall, deep and rich, belting out a sing-song tune.

"It tastes of screwing other bastards good and proper!"

"Mr. Constantine, wait!"

Sara yanks Leonard through an open archway, pressing them both flat against the other side of the wall. Leonard peeks around just as Constantine comes into view.

"When I drink it tastes of winning!" His hair is askew, his tie is hanging down to his waist. "Oh, I'm a bloody piece of work, just ask your mother."

"You can't keep running away, silly," Gary laughs, catching up to him. "Shhhh," he adds, though the sound is almost as loud as Constantine's singing voice. "We're not supposed to be out here!"

"Ah, Gare!" John throws his arm around the other man, then carries on with his song. "Better drink to the last friggin' drop!"

They laugh, and the sound of their drunken singing disappears down another hall.

Leonard groans. "Is _everyone_ awake and wandering the mansion tonight?"

"I swear, Harry! I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you'll just have to play it for me, see if I remember."

He jerks his head to the side. He and Sara are in the mansion's parlor, a sitting room with sofas, chairs and a baby grand piano. Caitlin is standing under the arched doorway at the other end of the room, looking back at the hallway behind her. Leonard ducks his head down as Sara drags him behind a sofa.

"There's no way you don't know the theme song to _Bachelor in Paradise,_ Snow." Harry's voice is unmistakable, following Caitlin into the room. "No, you're right. I'm playing it for you right now. We can't let this travesty go on."

Leonard hears the piano bench scrape against the floor as Harry sits. Then the man bangs out an uplifting chord.

" _Almost paradise,"_ he sings, accompanying himself on the piano. " _We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost paradise. How could we ask for more?"_

Leonard pokes his head around the sofa, catching Caitlin smile before she joins in with the harmony. " _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise."_

"Yes, Snow, yes!" Harry cheers, finishing the piano part. "See, you do know it."

"Obviously, I just wanted to hear you play," she teases, sitting beside Harry at the piano. "But now it'll be stuck in my head all night. Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure."

There's a pause, and Caitlin looks down. Her lips twist, a wistful look on her face.

"Will _Paradise_ be okay? If _Bachelorette_ is canceled?"

Leonard's stomach drops. _Canceled?_

"We're doing everything to save it _…"_ Harry trails off. He doesn't sound very hopeful.

"But if we don't?" Caitlin's voice is quiet. "Will _Paradise_ be next?"

"I think it's safe, for now." Harry's voice turns rough. "It always has better ratings than _Bachelorette._ But who knows, at this rate?"

A silence falls over the room, and Leonard's heart pounds in his ears. If _Bachelorette_ goes down, _Paradise_ and the flagship _Bachelor_ are sure to follow. He always knew it was only a matter of time. Knew the ratings had been falling for years, and still. It's like a slap to the face.

Suddenly he understands. No wonder Harry stoked the fan rumors. He'd do anything to keep the show going.

After awhile, Caitlin breaks the silence. "Would you take on a new show?"

"I suppose." Harry adjusts his glasses. He doesn't sound so sure. "It wouldn't be the same, of course. Not without…"

"The crew?"

Harry's head snaps up. He stares at her.

"It wouldn't be the same without _you_ , Snow."

Next to him, Sara sucks in a sharp breath. Leonard twists to see her watching the other couple, her eyes wide. He raises an eyebrow, but she just grabs his arm, leaning a little farther around the sofa.

"What'll we do when we're not seeing each other every day?" Caitlin ducks her head. Suddenly she sounds shy.

"Well…" Harry trails off. He scooches closer to her on the bench. "I'm sure I could get a spot for you, on any other show I do. There's always room for such a phenomenal staff therapist." He pauses, his voice dipping. "If you wanted it."

Caitlin glances up, a grin spreading across her face. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well," he shrugs, "you're always so frustrated with me…"

"Harry," she chides. "I'm always crazy about you."

A moment passes. Then Caitlin leans closer, while Harry dips his face down.

"Snow…"

But he never finishes his thought. Whatever he would've said is lost when Caitlin presses her lips against his. The man seems caught off guard, at first. Then he sinks into it, cupping Caitlin's face in both hands.

Leonard looks away, sorry for invading on something so private. He looks at Sara, who's still watching and grinning like a fool.

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go," he mouths.

She glances at him, her lips forming a pout.

Then Caitlin lets out a little moan, and Sara's eyes go wide. Leonard smirks, and she sighs. The look she gives him is part devilish, part sweet, and every bit more tempting than it has any right to be. But she nods at him to lead the way.

They shuffle crawl out the opposite doorway, staying low and behind furniture as much as they can. Caitlin and Harry are too distracted to notice, and soon enough, they make it to the hallway.

"How long have you been waiting for that to happen?" Sara keeps her voice low as they pad down the hall.

Leonard glances at her. Sure enough, she's grinning, a knowing glint to her eyes.

"A long time," Leonard admits. Years, by now. "They're good for each other. Although they might be even more insufferable now..."

"You ever talk to Harry about it?"

Leonard sighs. "Do I seem like the touchy-feely type?"

"Kinda."

Leonard gives her a look. Sara just presses her lips together, trying not to smile.

Then her face falls, and she stops walking. Leonard stops beside her, listening. That's when he hears it.

"Oy, come on, Z. Don't be like that."

Leonard doesn't think. He tugs Sara behind the only thing in sight—one of those tall, tropical potted plants they have everywhere around the mansion. It's bigger than most, thank god, but not _that_ big. He presses himself up against the wall, drawing Sara's back against his chest.

"You can't just kiss me and make it better." Zari is close—too close—and coming closer. "You're not on my side."

"That's rubbish!"

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps stop. Leonard peeks past a banana leaf, curious despite himself—since when have they been together? Charlie and Zari stand barely feet away. Neither looks happy with the other.

"Honestly, I don't get it." Charlie shakes her head. "Ray is my guy. Adrian's yours. So what? It's just a show. It's just a _game_ , Z. I'm still on your side. Always have been."

Charlie reaches for Zari's hand, but she wrenches away.

"No," Zari huffs. "It's not a game. There's a real cash bonus on the line and I need it."

"Bloody hell," Charlie groans. "If I win, I'll give it to you!"

"That's not." Zari stops. She closes her eyes, exhaling through her nose. "I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity, Z." Charlie takes a step closer. Her eyes get big, her words placating. "We're just having a bit of fun. Besides, you don't really think either of us is gonna win anymore?"

"Because of Mr. Snart? Ha." Zari flips her hair behind a shoulder. "Whatever. That's never gonna happen."

Charlie snorts. "You're kidding. You saw him at production. He's head over heels."

Zari glares, setting her hands on her hips. "If you think the network is gonna buy anything but a traditional end to the season, you're wrong. They could be sleeping together for all I care. The network will never air it."

"Sara's not gonna pick any of these blokes. We don't need to fight about it." Charlie steps closer, only as Zari steps back. "Z, please—"

"Sara's gonna do what we tell her to," Zari seethes. "If you'd get on board with me, she'd pick Adrian."

Charlie hangs her head, then looks back up, resigned. "No," she sighs. "She won't. Even if she didn't like Mr. Snart. Which she obviously does."

"Then we don't have anything else to talk about." Zari spins on her heel and storms away, leaving Charlie alone in the hall.

"Bollocks," she mutters. She crosses her arms, staring at the floor for a few moments. She shakes her head, then sets down the hall by herself.

For several tense moments, Leonard and Sara hardly breathe.

"You still think they don't know?" She murmurs. She twists her head back, looking up at him with an arched brow.

Suddenly Leonard becomes hyper aware of her body pressed against his. She fits so neatly against his chest, his arms wrapped around hers. It's getting far, far too easy to be like this, so comfortable. It makes him almost nervous.

"They don't know _._ " He exhales, keeping his voice low. "They're just guessing. And fighting about it. And picking fights with the guys. Ugh." He tips his head back against the wall. "At least we can't run into anyone else. That was the whole house."

"OH, WHEN I DRINK IT TASTES OF EVILLLLL!"

Constantine's voice bellows down the hall. It's headed straight for them.

"How did they get over here?" Leonard hisses. He twists to the right. There's a set of French doors leading out to the garden. "Shit."

They don't have a choice. Leonard grabs Sara's hand and pulls her with him out into the night. The door shuts with a quiet snap, just as Constantine and Gary come into view.

Beside him, Sara starts to laugh. It's low and deep, and so hard she doubles over, resting her hands on her knees. Finally, she lifts her head to look at him. Her expression is so fond, so purely _happy_ , it hits him like a punch to the gut. And as their eyes meet, he can't even breathe.

What has she _done_ to him?

"We're not too far from our rooms." She grins at him. "Ready to climb up to your balcony now?"

Leonard blinks, resisting the urge to kiss the smirk off her face.

"Fine," he sighs. "Ladies first."

That's when they feel the first rain drops.

* * *

" _Can you feel the love tonight?"_ Mona sings under her breath, stretching back in her chair. Her hand is sore from taking notes, her eyes dry from staying glued to the monitors all night.

Next to her, Mick cracks open another beer. "Are all these idiots banging?"

His complaining is drowned out by the radio. _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._

"Ugh. Change it," Mick grumbles. "What're we listening to?"

"It's Cisco's work playlist," Mona grins. "Felt appropriate. Seems like every song is cheesier than the last, though, so watch out."

For a blissful moment, there's quiet. Then:

_Weeeeee we oh wom oh weh._

Mona can't help joining in. " _Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh…"_

Mick slams his fist against the desk, and she startles, spilling her water everywhere. "I was serious," he growls. "Turn that shit off."

Mona hits the off button as fast as she can. The warbling tune comes to a sudden halt. The room is so quiet, she can hear Mick seething next to her.

She turns to him, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"This is wrong," he snaps. "How're we gonna use any of this anyway? Boss is gonna find out we're spying as soon as he sees the next episode."

"I don't think we really can use it, with all these other people in every shot." Mona sighs. "It's more about them than Sara and Mr. Snart."

"This was always about more than them." Mick cracks his knuckles. "It's about the goddamn show."

She swallows. "Can't it be about both?"

"No." He rolls his eyes. "It can't. The show always comes first. No matter what."

Mona pouts, watching the screen in front of her. Sara and Leonard have disappeared into the gardens. They were so cute, sneaking around the mansion, touching each other at every opportunity. "But they can still fall in love," she says.

"Sure, until they find out." Mick takes a pull on his beer. His voice is even rougher when he comes up for air. "This show's so fucking fake. As soon as they know we had anythin' to do with it, they'll wonder if it was real. Seen it happen too many times, with couples who _know_ they're on the show."

Mona looks at the floor. "But we'll make sure they know it's real."

"Pshhhh." Mick lets out a hollow laugh.

"What?"

Mick points at the screen. "You're talkin' about the international over-thinking champion of the world out there. You give him any room to doubt and he'll latch on like a fuckin' leech."

Her heart sinks. "You must believe there's a chance something good will come from this," she says. "Or you wouldn't be helping."

Mick tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling. "You're right." He covers his face with a hand. "I'm a fuckin' romantic. Fuck me."

Mona laughs. "You really are a big softie. You don't fool me."

He groans. "Fuckin' have to be, to put up with Snart and this whole shit show of a crew. Fuck," he swears again. "I'll fuckin' miss it, though."

"No!" Mona twists in her seat, facing him full on. "Don't talk like that. We can save the show, I know it."

Mick lifts his fingers, glancing at her from under his hand. "Why do you care? All you want is to get on a real drama. You'll have a good shot, after this. Wells writes great reccos."

"I care about you." Her voice is quiet. "About Cisco, and Gary, and Mr. Wells, and everyone. I know the show isn't perfect. But it means a lot to everyone here, me included."

Mick drops his hand to his side, watching her. There's a kind of softness to his hard features.

"All I ever wanted was a chance," Mona says. "Now I've got it. And I'm not gonna let the show die with me."

Mick hums. He blinks, then looks away. "It's gonna take a fuckin' miracle, Mona. Way more than you or me."

"But it's not just you or me," she insists. "It's you and me, and Mr. Wells, and everyone. I believe in us."

For a moment, Mick almost smiles. He shakes his head, taking another pull from his beer. "Wish I still had that kinda hope."

"Mr. Snart does." She waggles her eyebrows, pointing at the screen. Leonard and Sara have come into view on another monitor, standing in the grass beneath their rooms. That's when big rain drops start to spatter the screen, falling harder and harder until their view is gone.

"He's taking a chance here with Sara," Mona adds. "That's huge for him. If he can do that, we can keep fighting, too."

"Like getting laid is so fuckin' hard," Mick mutters.

"Hey," Mona protests, "he's being vulnerable. You know how hard that is for him."

Mick rolls his eyes, but he nods. "Alright, kid." He sits forward, setting the empty beer on the table in front of them. Then he smirks, cutting his eyes to hers. "Are you gonna tell Cisco that Snart watched him makin' out with his sister, or you want me to?"

Mona huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. That's going to be a disaster.

Mick just laughs. "Me then. OK. I can do that." He grins. "Can't wait to watch him squirm."

* * *

Sara makes Leonard climb first.

It's as much a play to check out his ass as it is about his safety. If he falls, she says, she'll catch him. He _loves_ that.

"Grab that windowsill!" She calls, hoisting herself easily up the trellis. She was nervous it wouldn't hold Leonard's weight, but he's more nimble than she gave him credit for.

The climb is only made a little more complicated by the drizzle of rain. Sara shivers, rubbing water out of her eyes as she reaches for the next handhold.

"Just reach for the railing and jump!" It's getting harder to hear herself over the rain. But Leonard does as he's told, lifting himself over and onto the balcony.

Sara follows slowly, her hands slick and wet. The rain falls harder, heavy thumps on her face and back. The step from the windowsill seems farther than normal, in the dark and with the rain spattering her face.

Leonard stays at the railing, watching her with a frown. "Careful," he warns.

Well, it's not getting any easier. Sara takes the leap. Her hands grasp on the railing, but they're too slick. She slips, lurching backwards with one hand flying into the night as the other scrambles for purchase. Her heart leaps to her throat, her body weightless for one terrifying breath.

It's the _Gambit_ all over. There's water everywhere, shoving down her throat, rushing in her nose. She can't see. She can't breathe.

But Leonard is there to catch her. He grasps on to her hand, pulling her back to the balcony. Sara slams into him, groaning as her thigh hits the iron railing funny. She wraps both arms tight around his neck, her heart slamming against her chest.

"C'mon, Killer," he mumbles, helping to lift her over the railing.

For a moment Sara can't move. She clutches Leonard, waiting for her breath to slow.

"Are you okay?" He murmurs. His voice is low, anchoring her to the world.

She manages a nod, keeping her face pressed into his chest.

The rain starts falling harder and faster. The drops drill into her back and shoulders, and Leonard curls himself around her, sheltering her as best he can.

"Let's get inside." His words are right in her ear. She shivers, nodding, then lets him guide her in through the sliding door.

"Do you ever lock this?" She wonders as they step inside, wiping rain out of her eyes.

The room is dark and quiet, with only the sounds of the rain washing down the roof and pattering on the balcony outside.

He slides the door shut behind them, clicking his tongue. "That's what you're worried about. You just almost fell twenty feet."

Sara laughs. She can't help it.

Yes, it was a near miss. But Leonard was there. And yes, she had another _Gambit_ flashback. But it already feels long forgotten, now that they're inside. Dripping wet and making puddles on Leonard's carpet, sure. But he's here and somehow everything is just fine. More than fine.

In a rush Sara knows. There's no where she'd rather be. No one she'd rather be with.

She closes the distance between her and Leonard. She laughs again, watching him watch her with half-lidded eyes. They're both soaking, their clothes sticking to their skin. She traces the outline of his muscles with her eyes. She breaks into his space. And then she grasps his face in her hands, pulling him down to meet her in a kiss.

It's just too easy. It's too _right_ to try and hold back. She melts into him. Every time they kiss, it's so amazing, so perfect, everything and everyone else fades away. All those dumb other guys she's pretending to date. Everyone she dated before. It was nothing, _nothing,_ compared to this.

"Sara," he murmurs. He pulls back, just an inch. "You heard everyone tonight. This is going to be…" His voice gets rough. "So much harder than we think."

Sara leans against him, ignoring his cold, wet shirt. She tilts her head up, meeting his eyes.

"Tell me you really want to stop." Her voice comes out in a rasp. "Tell me you wouldn't care, if I really ended up with one of those idiots." His eyes are dark and wide, boring into her. "Tell me you don't feel anything here," she says, "and I'll leave right now."

Leonard blinks. "I can't." His lips tug down. "I think it would kill me."

Sara lets her hands drift to his chest. "Then stop fighting it." She makes a fist in his shirt. "We're here together, right now. Let's just—" She falters. " _Be_ here together. Right now."

Leonard sighs, something flickering behind his eyes. And then he relaxes, his lips curving into a ghost of a smile. "Are you coming on to me, Lance?"

She laughs. "How dense are you? You _just_ figured that out?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, his eyes dancing. It's all the invitation Sara needs.

"I don't know about you," she says, lifting her heavy, wet shirt over her head, "but I'm freezing. And I get this feeling your shower is even nicer than mine."

Sara turns on her heel as she lifts her bralette over her head, too, then tosses it behind her. She glances back just in time to see Leonard catch it out of the air. He smirks, and she grins.

This is exactly where she wants to be.

* * *

Leonard's bathroom really is nicer than hers. Sara plays with the lights, turning off the overhead until just the vanity lights on the mirror glow softly in the dark space. His shower is huge, with a big, glass door and two rainfall shower heads. How appropriate. She turns on the faucet, nudging it to hot. She's just stepping out of her shorts when Leonard finally follows her inside.

His eyes darken when he sees her. She watches his face while she tugs off her panties, letting them fall to the floor. He's still fully dressed, and she knows how uncomfortable those wet jeans must be.

"Feel free to join me," she purrs. She sends him a look as she turns for the shower. His gaze drops to her ass and it _does_ something to her. She shivers, even as she steps under the hot spray.

This is difficult for him. Sara can tell. She saw his scars. She knows he can't take a compliment. Maybe he's self-conscious. And god knows he hates being vulnerable. She closes her eyes, letting the streams of hot water wash over her, giving him time. In the half-light of the dark room, any flaws would be softened, anyway. But based on what she's seen before, he's pretty perfect, and—

Sara's eyes drift open at the sound of the shower door opening and closing again, as Leonard steps inside. Her heart stops.

She's totally unprepared.

Sure, she'd seen him half-naked before. She'd felt his erection. But that was nothing, _nothing_ —

"Eyes up here," he drawls, satisfied smirk in place. Sara flushes. She laughs and steps back, giving him room to step under the water.

Leonard takes her face in his hands. Then he leans in and kisses her, all soft and hard at the same time. She sinks into it, pressing her body against his beneath the water. It's slick and wet and perfect, her chest against his, with just enough friction to set every one of her nerve endings on fire. His erection presses between them and. _Oh._ She thought she was addicted before? Now she knows. This will be the end of her.

Leonard's hands tangle in her wet hair. He deepens their kiss, pressing her back against the cold tile wall. Sara shivers, a sigh shifting into a moan as his lips slide to her jaw, then her neck. His hands trace down her sides, each caress leaving her needing more and more and more.

Finally, his mouth slips down her chest, trailing kisses down and down until his lips close over her breast. The sensation of tongue and just a hint of teeth sends her eyes rolling back in her head. She drags her fingers down his back, grasping for purchase. One of his clever hands finds its way between them and she arches into his touch. It's too much. It's not enough.

She loses her grip on the wall behind her, grabbing harder onto Leonard for balance. He winds an arm around her, holding her close, even as his fingers slide torturous circles against her. He drags his face back up to hers, and he's _smirking,_ the asshole. But the look is so damn endearing, so damn _him,_ she can't help but be even more turned on.

She reaches between them, taking his erection in her hand, and that wipes the smirk off his face. He melts into her, leaning one arm on the wall behind her for support and pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. His fingers move faster, harder, deeper, and she loses herself to his touch. Her entire body tingles and she lets out a sigh, the world going white behind her eyes.

"Are you all warmed up now?" He quips, the words a sexy rasp in her ear.

Sara snorts, but it's half-hearted. She's still tingling all over, and feeling rather boneless in Leonard's arms.

"Bedroom, now," she says. He doesn't need to be told twice. The water is off in an instant, and the next a towel is in her hands. Sara laughs, toweling off for about a second before she follows Leonard into the dark room beyond.

Leonard takes her hand, guiding her across the space. Her heart pounds in her throat. She's too anxious, excited, blind—she trips over herself, tugging on Leonard's arm. He's there to catch her.

"Here," he murmurs, then bends to scoop her up off her feet. He carries her bridal style to the bed, climbing onto it with her still in his arms. He sets her down, then leans back against the headboard, settling himself. Sara's eyes adjust to the darkness, and she smiles at the satisfied look on his face.

"Smooth," she teases, even though it really, really was.

"I try," he sighs. He looks down, suddenly shy. "Sara. Are you sure?"

"Leonard." She takes his face in her hands. "Yes. Are you?"

His eyes find hers in the dark. "Yes," he murmurs. "I—"

He never finishes the thought. She's already kissing him, looping her arms around his neck. His hands drop to her waist, tugging until she's settled in his lap. There's intent behind his kiss, even as he keeps it soft and slow.

It feels amazing to be this close to him, skin to skin and heart to heart. But it's not enough. She lifts her hips, shifting until she's straddling him. The movement breaks their kiss, and she watches his eyes as she sits back down. His gaze is intense, but somehow soft, and so wanting—she kisses him again, pressing herself against his erection.

Sara can't help the small noise in the back of her throat. She feels Leonard grin against her lips, and she takes the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Her hands come to his face, then curl to his scalp, dragging her fingers along his skin. His hands settle at her hips, pulling her closer as she rocks against him. The motion is unbearably amazing, made even better by the slickness between them. Before she knows it, her heart is racing, her skin hot to the touch.

"It's been awhile," she admits, pausing for a breath.

"For me too," he says. His hands tighten at her waist. "We could stop?"

"Hell, no." She grins, lifting on to her knees. "I'm on the pill. You know the show does ' _health'_ checks." She rolls her eyes. "And we're just getting started."

He chuckles, the sound swallowed as she bends down to kiss him again. Then she positions herself just right. He watches her, leaving his hands on her hips while she takes him in her hand.

Sara rests her forehead against his, and they gasp together as she slides down. Her eyes flutter closed, and she focuses on just breathing, the sounds of her sighs mixed with his. Then she moves experimentally. _Yes._ She could get used to this.

Leonard takes her face in his hands, his kisses too sweet to bear. She moves her hands to his chest, then wraps around his shoulders for balance, lifting herself up and down again.

Their kisses turn needy, sloppy, their movements jerky. It's so perfect, but not quite enough—

As if he could read her thoughts, Leonard nudges her hip with his hand. She lets him roll them over and shift her down, until she's laying back and his weight settles over her. _God,_ he feels amazing. His hips roll against hers, and his hand slides between her legs, flicking his thumb just right. She can hear herself make sounds she's not even aware of, every sensation heightened, every movement a tightrope between pleasure and pain.

Sara wraps her arms around Leonard's back, bringing him closer, and his lips drop to her neck. No one else will ever feel this good, she thinks, distantly, even as she feels herself begin to clench around him. Then she can't take it anymore. Her breaths come out ragged, her fingers tighten against his skin. He feels her. He moves faster, even as he takes her lips in his and kisses her until the world dissolves, and she falls, and he follows her down. She could swear even her lips go numb, and her toes curl, but he holds on to her, his forehead against hers, and she holds him back.

_No one else will ever feel this good._

She's breathing hard, all warm and heavy, when they finally pull away.

Leonard clears his throat, a little breathless himself.

"That was…" He falters.

Sara grins. "Amazing."

"Understatement of the century."

She laughs, curling on her side to face him. Then her nose wrinkles, suddenly hyper aware of the wet sheets beneath them.

"Wow, we did a terrible job drying off from the shower."

"Speak for yourself," he drawls. "My side is dry."

Sara sits up, smirking at him. He's as languid as a cat, one arm thrown over his head, his legs long. It might be the most beautiful he's ever been.

"Let's go to my room," she says. "I think it stopped raining."

Leonard hesitates, watching her in the dark.

"C'mon," she wheedles. "Don't stay here in this wet bed. You'll catch a cold." She raises her eyebrows, holding back a grin. "Old man like you, could knock you off your feet."

He rolls his eyes. "You'd hate to see that."

"You know I would." She slips out of the bed, standing beside it. For a moment she holds her breath, waiting to see if he'll follow. Maybe he's having second thoughts. Maybe it was too much, maybe…

Then he exhales. "Wanna hand me some shorts from the drawer there?" He nods at the dresser. "Old man like me…needs a minute."

Sara cackles, tossing him the shorts and grabbing a t-shirt for herself. It goes halfway down her thighs.

"Damn." Leonard stands, pulling the shorts over his hips. He crosses the room to her, then places his hands on her waist. "I'll never be able to wear that shirt again," he murmurs, dropping his lips to her ear. Sara shivers, then grins, pecking Leonard on the cheek.

"You can take it off me again when we get to my room," she promises, slipping out of his grasp.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He laughs, the sound warm and full. She's never heard that laugh from him before.

It's just a little hop over the railing to Sara's room, but Leonard complains the whole way. Something about old bones and man things. She doesn't hear him, too focused on making it to her bed. It's warm and dry, and the sheets are fresh. Sara slips under the covers, pulling Leonard under with her. She curls into his side.

They're quiet for a minute, and then his hand slides against hers, playing with her fingers.

"What is this to you, Sara?" The words are a warm whisper in her ear.

She hums. Normally the question alone would send her running. But not now.

"You want to know the first things that come to mind?"

He nods, watching her. She keeps her eyes trained on his hand, tracing the lines of his skin.

"This is…special." She says, eventually. "This is…exciting. This is…" She pauses, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing his hand. "Worth fighting for."

He breathes in sharply, and she chances a look at him. His eyes have turned distant, soft.

"What is this to you, Leonard?"

He thinks for a minute.

"This is…surprising." He swallows, his Adam's apple working. "This is…confusing," he admits. He slips his hand out of hers, then guides her hand to cup his face. He drops his hand to her waist, painting small circles on her skin.

He meets her eyes.

"This is…cherished."

Her heart stops. She forces herself to take a breath, then surges forward to press her lips against his.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," she murmurs.

"Me, too," he says, kissing her again. There's intent there, as his hand slides lower down her back. She shivers, but not just from his touch.

She can't remember the last time she felt this way. Maybe never. She struggles to define the feeling, even as she loses herself in Leonard's kiss.

Whatever it is, it's like Leonard said.

Something to cherish.

They don't talk again for a long while after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here! It's been a crazy couple months but life should be settling back down. Hopefully an extra long chapter should help make up for it! And this story is definitely going to be longer than I thought before ;) I'm so happy you all have been enjoying this, your comments seriously keep me going and I love them so much! It's definitely a challenge to get through to the end here so please keep telling me if you're still with me!

"Ungh?"

Sara's eyes peel open into the yellow morning light. She feels heavy. And hot. She blinks back sleep, and gazes up into the bright blue eyes of the man next to her.

"Good morning."

Leonard's voice is deep and rough, and so sexy it sends a shiver down her spine. He watches her, a lazy little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He's completely at ease, stretched on his back with an arm tucked behind his head. Sara presses herself up from her stomach, shifting forward only to tuck herself in to his side, draping her arm over his chest.

"Morning," she mumbles. She closes her eyes again, breathing in the faint scent of Leonard's cologne. Part of her can't believe last night wasn't a dream. The other part is shining. She can't remember the last time she felt this happy.

"How're you today?" His words are a low rumble in his chest, a tickle in her hair.

Sara smiles. "Good." She stretches experimentally. "Mm. Kinda sore."

" _Sara?"_

There's a knocking at the door, and her eyes snap open. Leonard tenses at her side.

" _It's Nora. I'm supposed to get you ready for your interview, remember?_ "

"Coming!" She calls. Then she flops down, grumbling into a pillow. "I hate interviews."

Leonard chuckles. "Better you than me."

" _Nora, have you seen Lenny? He's not in his room_."

Lisa's voice is unmistakable, floating in from the hall.

"Shit," Leonard curses, and it's Sara's turn to chuckle.

"Lenny," she whispers, lifting up to grin at him.

" _He's probably already at the production meeting_ ," Nora says. " _I think it started ten minutes ago_."

Leonard covers his face with a hand. "Don't make me go."

"Go!" Sara insists, keeping her laughter as quiet as she can. She sits up, waiting for Leonard to do the same. He half-lifts himself up, but pauses, studying her.

Suddenly she feels self-conscious. She's sure her hair is a mess from sleeping on it wet. Leonard's t-shirt is baggy on her, the neck hole slipped over a shoulder.

But his eyes turn soft. For once, his face is open, unguarded. He sits the rest of the way up, leaning forward and bringing his face close to hers.

"I'll see you later?" His eyes drop to her lips.

"Yeah," she breathes. Her brain short-circuits. How does he always _do_ this to her?

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. His other hand grazes across her thigh, and she shivers. "Good," he murmurs. Then he leans in and kisses her, soft and slow.

" _Sara?_ " Nora's voice calls. " _Mona's gonna be here in fifteen._ "

Sara groans, resting her head against Leonard's forehead.

"Go," she whispers, pushing on his chest. He flashes her a lazy grin, kissing her again even as he slips out of bed. He pulls her up with him, refusing to break the kiss.

" _Sara, I have a spare key. Should I let myself in?"_

"No!" Sara bursts, wrenching herself away. "Hang on a sec!"

Leonard smirks, even as Sara shoos him off. He looks over his shoulder at her as he pads across the room, lazy and unhurried. She can't help but smile even as she shakes her head, waving him off. The view of his muscles is too perfect to turn away, until he finally disappears behind her curtains and out onto the balcony beyond.

" _Sara?_ "

"Okay, okay!" She throws herself over the bed, leaping to the door. "What's the rush?"

Nora's eyes go wide as soon as she sees her. "That's not your shirt—?"

Sara drags the woman inside, slamming the door behind her.

" _Sara!_ " She hisses. "You have sex hair! Oh my god." Nora covers her mouth with her hands. "Is he still here? Mr. Snart?" She peers around the bed.

"He's not here!" Sara sighs. "He just left."

"Oh my god," Nora repeats. She drops her hands, a wicked smile taking over her face. "You have to tell me everything," she gushes. "But Mona is seriously gonna be here soon. Hide that shirt and get in the shower."

"Great, exactly who I want to see," Sara mutters, rolling her eyes as she steps into the bathroom.

"Don't wash your hair!" Nora calls, as Sara turns on the water. "We're gonna work with that."

The bathroom door opens just as Sara moves the shower curtain in place.

"Quick," Nora says, shutting the door behind her. "Give me the highlights. Last I saw you could barely look at the guy, then I caught you sneaking into the mansion through the kitchen together, now this." She pauses. "Well? What happened?"

Sara thinks, playing back the last day. Nora has a point—a lot changed, really fast.

"We just talked." She shrugs, then remembers Nora can't see her. "We had dinner. Got a beer. Talked some more. Admitted we have…feelings." She's glad Nora can't tell she's blushing. "Then it was really late, so we didn't want to just waltz in together. And obviously Ray couldn't see us."

Nora snorts. "Ray's gonna find out sooner than later, don't you think?"

"Well, hopefully it'll be later," Sara says. "Leonard wants me to keep going with the show."

" _What_?" Nora rips back the shower curtain, staring at Sara with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

Sara grabs a towel from the rack, shutting off the water. Nora turns it back on as soon as she steps out.

"So Mona can't hear us," she whispers. "I was shipping you guys so hard. And so were the fans! You guys obviously have something. Why are you just throwing it away?"

"We're not," Sara balks. "We're going to keep seeing each other."

Nora's eyes light up. "Okay," she says, "that's great. But how are you gonna keep doing the show now that you're _sleeping_ together?" She drops her voice, practically mouthing the words.

Sara sighs. "Leonard said the show would ruin things if they found out." She wraps her towel a little tighter. "He said they'd pit him against the other guys. Start drama to make us fight. Follow us all the time." She meets Nora's eyes. "I don't know. We'll keep it secret, at least for now."

Nora purses her lips. "He's got a point. But that won't make it easy. You're gonna have to act like you like those other guys."

"I know." Sara shrugs. Then she smiles, nudging Nora's arm. "But I'm happy. Thank you for pushing me to talk to him again."

Nora smiles too. "Of course. I'm glad it turned out so _spectacularly_ well. Look at yourself," she huffs. "You're glowing. That must have been some damn good sex."

"It was," Sara grins. She drops her voice. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Okay, Tiger," Nora laughs. "Let's do your makeup."

"What about you and Ray?" Sara waggles her eyebrows. "Don't think I missed you guys flirting and almost _kissing_ in the kitchen."

Nora's cheeks turn pink. "That man is so pure." She crosses her arms, her eyes taking on a dreamy, faraway look. "Every time we talk I feel kinda…swept off my feet." A small smile curves up her lips. "He's just…wonderful. But he's too committed to the show to make a move on me before it's over." She shrugs, like it doesn't matter. But her smile fades. "I can wait. He's worth it."

"Yeah he is," Sara grins, squeezing Nora's hand.

Nora rolls her eyes, but she grins too. "Are you ever gonna let me get you ready for your interview?"

"I guess," Sara pouts. "But it's just an interview. Who cares how I look?"

"Well, it's your pre-date interview," Nora says. "So, your date might care."

Sara drops her head in her hands. "Ugh. Do you know who it's with?"

"Wally." Nora turns the shower off, guiding Sara to sit at the vanity chair. "He's nice, right?"

Sara hums. "Yeah, he's fine. A little obsessed with his ex."

Nora opens her makeup bag, digging around for her brushes. "You think you'll keep him?"

"I guess, yeah." Sara thinks. She remembers Wally at least, which is more than she can say for a lot of the other guys. Besides talking about his ex nonstop, he's fun. He feels safe, like a little brother.

"Well," Nora keeps her voice low. "Then you know what you'll have to do, right?"

Sara looks up at Nora's wide, knowing eyes.

"Give him a rose?"

"Make out with him." Nora raises her eyebrows. "At this point, no one will buy you want to keep him around if you don't have a good make out sesh."

Sara cringes. "No way! That kid?"

"Then you can't keep him," Nora tuts. She taps excess makeup from her brush. "You'll have to say goodbye."

"But there are other guys I want to get rid of more," she complains. "Like, all of them. I guess, maybe I could fake it?"

"We'll go with a clear lip gloss today," Nora smirks. "Just in case."

* * *

Leonard skips the production meeting entirely. One look in the mirror and he knows he can't face the team. He's practically glowing. They'll all know something's up, and they're too suspicious as it is.

He takes his time getting ready, dressing carefully. He picks out a gray suit and a blue tie. He schools his expression in the mirror, frowning at himself. But it's no use. He can't keep his smile off his face. He'll just have to avoid everyone all day, especially—

"Hi Lenny."

"Lisa."

She startles him at the kraft service station. He almost drops his coffee, catching himself at the last moment.

"What are you doing here?"

She arches a brow, studying him.

"Can't your baby sister come visit you?"

"Of course." He sips his coffee, trying to seem less rattled than he feels. "But I don't think you drove two and a half hours just to say hello."

She smiles, but her lips stay pressed together. "It's been too long since I've seen you." She takes him by the elbow. "Let's chat."

They find a quiet sitting area on a patio just outside production. Leonard perches at the edge of his seat, bristling at the way Lisa watches him. She knows. She could always read him like a book.

"You're starting to make me think you're not happy to see me," she says, eventually.

Leonard blinks, forcing himself to relax. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Lis. Even if you have ulterior motives."

She rolls her eyes. "I do not. I'm just worried about my big brother. Is that such a crime?"

"When you sneak onto a private production set, it is."

"I didn't sneak," Lisa huffs. "Cisco let me in as his guest."

Leonard raises his eyebrows. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Five months."

He nearly spits out his drink. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd take it." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "You're so overprotective. I had to make sure I was serious before you got all big-brother on him."

"I'm not going to—" He stops himself. Who is he kidding? He absolutely will have words with Ramon. "I trust you." He sighs. "Besides. I know he's a good guy. Maybe too good for you," he teases.

Lisa swats his arm. "Jerk."

"Trainwreck." He gives her a sly smile. "You're happy?"

She smiles back. "I'm really happy." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, watching him. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Leonard puts on an air of nonchalance, taking another sip of coffee.

She gives him a long-suffering sigh. "Let's just cut to the chase, Lenny."

He sets his coffee aside, frowning. "Alright. Let's."

Lisa's brow furrows. "Is it true what they're saying online?"

Leonard shrugs. "They say a lot of things online. You'll have to be more specific."

"Are you falling in love with the Bachelorette?"

There it is.

Leonard takes a breath. Then he lets his first reaction roll off his tongue.

"Yes."

It's such a simple word. And it changes everything. He knows that. But he's already lying to everyone else. He can't lie to his sister. He can't keep lying to himself.

Lisa inhales sharply. "Oh."

Leonard nods, studying the ground. "Yes," he repeats. "I know."

"Are you out of your mind?" Lisa's voice rises, and Leonard's eyes snap back to hers.

"I suppose." He lifts his palms up, at a loss. "I can't help it, Lis."

"Of course you can help it," she hisses. "Your head just turned at a pretty face."

"It's not like that. She's…different."

"So you're going to jeopardize your career? For _different_?"

"She's special." He drops his voice, so she knows he's serious. "My career is almost over, anyway. The show is getting canceled."

Lisa sits back, her eyes saucer-wide. "Oh."

"Yeah." Leonard folds his hands in his lap.

"Then why are you still going on with it at all?" She frowns. "Just stop the season now."

"We're under contract," he sighs. "The network ordered episodes and we have to deliver them."

She huffs. "So you're just going to watch Sara date and make out with all these other guys? You get jealous, Lenny. You'll never be okay with that."

"It's better than making myself into a pawn for the network."

"But—"

She opens her mouth to protest, but Leonard stops her. "Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'm… happy."

Lisa's quiet for a while, studying him. "Alright," she says, eventually. "Well I'm happy you're happy. But if she does anything to hurt you, I'll—"

Leonard chuckles, catching Lisa's hand in his. "It's okay, Lis. I know you've got my back. And I've got yours. Just like always."

She blinks, and her face softens. "Okay."

"Uh, Mr. Snart?" A production assistant sticks her head out of the door to the mansion. "Mr. Wells wants to see you in his office."

"I'll be right there." Leonard sighs, standing. He turns back to Lisa. "How long are you staying for?"

"A day or two, at least." She smiles, knowingly. "I'm looking forward to meeting this Sara."

"I'll introduce you later." He gives her a meaningful look, then points a finger at her for emphasis. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"Uh huh," she grins, and Leonard's heart sinks. She's absolutely getting into trouble. "See you later, Lenny."

* * *

When Sara and the crew pull up to an airplane hangar for her date, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are we going sky diving?"

That would be great. Exciting. Time-consuming. No room for talking…

"Oh no, don't worry." Mona smiles. "You're taking a helicopter ride! Plenty of time to cuddle up and watch the amazing views."

Sara's heart drops. At least it'll be too noisy for them to really talk.

"Oh, and you'll have headphones!" Mona adds. "So you can talk the whole time, too! And maybe smooch a little, huh?" She grins, winking at Sara. "We're getting down to your top guys here. Time to take things to the next level!"

Sara tries to hang on to that little pep talk. But as soon as she sees Wally, she knows it's going to be a disaster. He's so sweet, with such a fun, goofy grin. But he's so young, and so…

"Wow, I don't think Jesse would ever have let me take her for a helicopter ride. She's afraid of heights, but I love them," he gushes, as they walk hand-in-hand to the helipad.

…He's just so obsessed with his ex.

It's not so bad to let Wally swing an arm around her for the ride. She even manages to wiggle enough to get an inch of space between them.

"Wow, look at that lake, it's so cool from up here!" Wally's words are loud and excited in her headset as he points out the window. "Jesse and I went camping on a lake once…"

Sara rolls her eyes. She just can't help it. Then she notices the cameraman snickering out of the corner of her eye, and remembers she's supposed to like him.

Whoops.

"Let's not talk for a while," she says. "Lets just savor the moment."

"Yeah, great idea!"

The rest of the ride is blissfully quiet, besides the hum of the helicopter wings. They land on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean, where production has set up—surprise, surprise—a picnic.

"Oh great," she mutters. The set up is giving her déjà vu of Rip's date. But this can't be as bad as that, right?

They settle on the blanket with glasses of wine. For a while they're quiet, enjoying the view.

Then Wally clears his throat.

"Sara… I know I talk about Jesse a lot, but it's just because I'm nervous. I really like you." He swallows. "But I know you're like, way too beautiful and smart and cool for a guy like me. I thought talking about my ex would make me seem more…mature. I know it was dumb. I'm dumb. I'll just—"

"Wally, no." Sara catches his arm before he can turn away. Her heart squeezes for him. He's trying so hard. "It's okay," she says. "I don't think you're dumb. You're a good-looking guy. Great smile. So fun. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Wally's face lights up.

"Oh," he says, leaning closer. "Wow. I'm so glad you feel that way. I wasn't sure…"

"Of course," Sara smiles. She swallows, hoping she sounds sincere. "I think you're great."

"I think _you're_ great." Wally smiles back. Then he leans in.

 _Oh shit_.

Sara realizes a moment too late that he's going to kiss her. She braces herself. _You can do it_. But it only takes about a millisecond before she knows she can't.

His lips press against hers, and she tries to survive it. She really does. She wants to keep Wally, if only so she can cut someone else. But it's like kissing a puppy. She forces herself to stay pressed against him, even as she cringes, even as her brain screams at her to stop.

And then she just can't take it.

"Wally I'm sorry." Her words come out in a rush as she wrenches herself away. She squeezes her eyes shut. She can't look at his devastated, puppy face. "You're really great but I just don't think we're right for each other." She exhales, peeking her eyes open at him. "I can't give you a rose."

"Oh." Wally looks down. She can tell he's blushing, and crushed, and her heart breaks just a little. Poor guy. "It's okay, Sara," he says. "This has been really fun, anyway."

She walks him to the black SUV that's always waiting on dates, just in case someone goes home. She waves at him as he climbs inside, and he waves back, giving her a sad smile.

"He's definitely gonna cry on the drive to the airport," Mona says, startling Sara as the car drives away. "At least your other guys will be happy when we collect his suitcase. Less competition for them!"

Sara freezes. Her other guys. She doesn't care about their reactions, but—

_Leonard._

He would've been watching her date. He would've seen her kiss Wally. Even if she broke it off, she tried to make it mutual. Leonard told her to keep going with the show, but they never talked about this part, about how it would make him feel…

What if he's mad at her? She kissed Wally. _And_ she let him go, when she's supposed to be acting like she's serious about the show. She can't cut everyone.

It's an hour drive back to the mansion. There's a pit in her stomach the whole damn way.

* * *

The door to Harry's office is closed. Leonard waits outside, checking his watch. Sara should be leaving for her date right about now. The thought leaves a little pang in his gut, even though he knows it's a sham. Besides, Wally's just a kid. He's the least threatening guy they could've put on this date. But what if that was intentional…?

The door clicks open before he can spiral too much further.

"Oh, Leonard."

"Dr. Snow."

Leonard raises his eyebrows at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Caitlin's face. Ah, no wonder the door was shut. She clears her throat, adjusting her blouse and running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, have a good day." She avoids his eyes, beelining down the hall.

Leonard lets himself in the office, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

"You old dog." He smirks at Harry. The other man is behind his desk as usual, adjusting his tie.

"Excuse me?"

"How long?" Leonard saunters across the room to the chairs in front of Harry's desk. He drapes himself over both, steepling his fingers together. "You know Mick and I have a long-standing bet about this, so be precise."

"Leonard—"

"Don't be coy, Harry." Leonard taps his fingers together, watching him. "I know there's something going on between you and the good doctor." Harry's face turns beet red. "So tell me. How long?"

Harry sputters, his mouth opening and closing again. Then he hangs his head, sighing. "How do you _do_ that?"

"I have a gift, Harry. You should know me better by now."

"It's very new, okay?" Harry raises an eyebrow. "We're just seeing where things go."

"Please," Leonard scoffs. "You've been half in love since the moment you met the woman. Don't keep one foot out the door."

Harry frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you thought so, then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was giving you space." Leonard nods, knowingly. "To figure it out on your own. And you did. Eventually." He smirks again.

Harry rolls his eyes. He sticks his hands in his pockets, ducking his head down. "You sure this isn't a mistake?" He lets out a nervous laugh. "I've been known to make plenty."

"Please." Leonard swings his legs around, sitting up straight. "You'll be incredible together. You already are." He raises his eyebrows. "You're very lucky. She's really too good for you, you know."

"Alright," Harry waves him off. "Thanks a lot. What're you doing here, anyway?"

Leonard rests his head in a hand. "You asked to see me."

"Oh yes!" Harry snaps his fingers. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard you got a flat yesterday, and you were gone forever. Tried waiting up for you, but never saw you come back. How's your bike?"

Leonard freezes. _Shit_. "Fine." He forces himself to breathe. "Already back at the mansion."

"Good!" Harry nods. "How was Sara? Must've been tough, stuck together all night like that."

"She was fine." Leonard coughs. "No problems."

"Good, good," Harry repeats. "You know I was a little worried, when I saw that picture of you guys floating around online this morning."

Leonard's stomach drops. "What picture?"

Harry tilts his head. "The one of you guys with the fans?" He pulls his phone out of his pocket, swiping it open. "Can't believe they got you to smile."

Leonard takes the phone, groaning at the screen. It's him and Sara at the bar, surrounded by that group of women who thought they were together. He knew it would go public.

"Sorry, Harry," he murmurs. "I should've told you. They saw us waiting for the tow truck and—"

"No need to be sorry," Harry scoffs, taking the phone back. "The headlines are phenomenal. I just figured you wouldn't like it, since you hate the fan rumors and all. How'd Sara get you to pose for that? Did she threaten you?"

"No," Leonard lets out a surprised laugh. "I guess we'll deal with the headlines. Not the worst thing, if the show is on the rocks. Could help us save it."

Harry stills. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Why'd you keep it from me?" Leonard counters.

"I didn't want you to give up," Harry admits. "I knew you were getting tired of everything. But I also know you love this show more than anything. I'm sorry, friend. It's not over, yet."

"I know it's not." Leonard gives him a faint smile. "I appreciate everything you've done to keep us together. You know that, right?"

Harry rests his hands on his hips, nodding. He sniffs, his voice suddenly thick. "I do."

"Good." Leonard stands, jerking his thumb back at the door. "Come with me to the control room. We've got a show to make."

"You're right, Len." Harry grins. "Let's make some TV."

* * *

"This is brutal." Mick props his feet on the desk in front of the monitors, running a hand over his face.

Cisco grunts in agreement, taking a sip of his soda. "When is she gonna put him out of his misery?"

Lisa—in the middle of everything, as usual—spins in her chair next to him. She snorts. "Maybe she likes to play with her men."

" _Wally, no…_ " Sara's voice is strained, playing back through the speakers. " _I don't think you're dumb. You're a good-looking guy. Great smile. So fun. Any girl would be lucky to have you_."

The entire control room groans. Mick throws an empty paper cup at the screen.

"What happened to the ruthless Sara we know and love?" Harry complains, throwing an arm up. "Why is she being so nice? Last week she sent Jefferson home without batting an eye."

Cisco frowns, changing the camera angle so they can see Sara's face. "Maybe she's not gonna break up with him?"

"She's clearly not interested in him," Caitlin says. "Her body language says it all."

"The way she rolled her eyes and told him to shut up on the helicopter said it all," Mick grumbles.

"This is like déjà vu," Harry mutters. He snaps his fingers. "Ramon! This is exactly like when you went after Kendra! She tried to let you down easy, but you didn't take the hint. Remember?"

Cisco groans. "She was hitting on _me_! I had to address it."

Harry waves a dismissive hand in the air. "You used to spend hours editing her episodes to get exactly the right shots of her pretty face." He smiles at the memory.

"Kendra, the Bachelorette?" Lisa raises her eyebrows. Her voice turns acidic. "That wasn't too long ago."

Cisco points a finger at Harry. "It was a year ago, and I haven't thought about her since. Stop spreading nasty rumors, Hare!"

Leonard stays quiet at the back of the room. Leaning against the far wall, he's behind everyone else. Still, he presses a fist to his lips to hide a smirk. Lisa will never let him live that down.

On the screens, Sara and Wally's date plays on. " _Wow_ ," Wally says, his dopey smile lighting up his face. " _I'm so glad you feel that way. I wasn't sure…_ "

" _Of course_ ," Sara smiles, but the expression is tight. " _I think you're great._ "

Harry runs his fingers through his hair. "What's happening? Someone get Mona on the phone. Does she actually like this kid?"

"In a brotherly way, maybe," Caitlin muses, doubtful.

" _I think you're great._ " Wally smiles back. Then he leans in and kisses her.

"Bleck." Cisco feints a retching noise, while the rest of the room cringes in turn.

Leonard presses his face harder into his fist, looking down. Oh, Sara. His stomach twists. He knows he told her to keep their cover, but this… She so clearly doesn't like Wally. But she let him kiss her, to keep up the charade. Because he asked her to.

Leonard rubs his forehead, forcing down the sick feeling in the back of his throat. Sara made herself uncomfortable, for _his_ sake…

"You okay, Lenny?"

His eyes snap up to see Lisa turned around in her chair and watching him. He could kick himself. He never should've let Ramon bring her in. He nods, waving Lisa off and pointing back at the screens. She turns, grudgingly.

" _Wally I'm sorry._ " Sara breaks away from the kiss, her expression pained. Her words come out in a rush. " _You're really great but I just don't think we're right for each other… I can't give you a rose."_

"Thank you!" Harry cheers. He puts a hand on his hip, shaking his head. "Snow, can you explain what just happened?"

"Maybe she was trying to fake liking him, but couldn't go through with it." Caitlin shrugs. She takes a sip of her coffee. "You should ask Mona if she knows why Sara would want to keep someone around she doesn't like."

"They all start doin' this kinda shit when they settle on someone." Mick grunts. "It's a numbers game. She can't cut everyone. She'll keep the least annoying ones around and bide her time 'til the finale."

"So she's finally falling for someone," Harry muses. "That's promising. Good!" He brightens, clapping his hands together. "Who is it? Palmer? Chase?"

Cisco hums doubtfully. "She hasn't seen either of them in days."

"Maybe she's just done with all of them," Caitlin suggests. "She knows she can't call the show off. So she's making the best of it."

"No," Harry frowns at the screen. "There's someone. There has to be, right?"

Leonard keeps his head down, hiding his face. Maybe if he stays very still, they won't ask his opinion…

"Lenny, can I talk to you?" Lisa appears at his elbow, a knowing look in her eyes. As much as it fills him with dread, he's actually glad for the excuse to duck out of this conversation.

"Sure."

He leads them out into the hall, far enough so the others can't hear.

"You are such an idiot." She puts her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me?"

Leonard deflates, leaning back against a wall. "What do you want me to say, Lis?"

"I want you to tell me if you think this is still a good idea," she huffs. "Sara's a terrible actress, and you can't stand the sight of her kissing someone else even if she obviously doesn't like it."

It's upsetting precisely because she doesn't like it, but Leonard doesn't think that will help his case.

"I'm fine," he lies. "Sara's fine. The show must go on."

"No one is gonna buy this show." She takes a few steps closer, narrowing her eyes. "If you're really serious about her, why don't you just come clean to production so they can figure something out?"

"We talked about this. I don't want them to know—"

"You really think they don't know?" Lisa hisses. "Cisco admitted to me he thinks there could be something between you two. They're gonna catch on."

"But in the meantime, we have some privacy," Leonard counters. "That's worth it. I don't need you to meddle." He sharpens his gaze. "Tell me you haven't told Cisco?"

"Of course not." She smacks his arm. "Don't you trust me?"

"Ow." Leonard rubs the sting out of his arm. She's just worried, he knows. But this problem is even bigger now that she's involved.

"Yes, Lisa," he sighs. "And I'm asking you to trust me, too."

She rolls her eyes. "I trust you to sabotage yourself—"

"Lisa." He stops her, his voice low and tired. Her mouth snaps shut. "Just give me some time, okay?" He murmurs. "We're figuring it out."

She nods, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course, big brother. I just hope it doesn't blow up before you do."

* * *

Sara waits in her room for hours. After she sent Wally home, the evening portion of the date was canceled, so there was nothing to get ready for. No Nora to come see her. No interviews. Nothing to distract her from her anxious thoughts.

She checks Leonard's room three times. It's empty the whole afternoon. Probably he's just busy. But what if he's angry with her? Or hiding again? Mona sends dinner to her room eventually, but she can't eat.

Finally, her balcony door slides open with a _whoosh_.

"Hey."

Leonard's mouth curves at the corner, a soft smile made even softer silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Hey," she echoes, relieved and nervous in equal measures. He's in slacks and a button-down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and open at his neck. She watches him swallow.

"Sorry, I just got off." He takes a step inside, sliding the door closed behind him. He pauses, studying her. "Are you okay?"

"Leonard, I'm sorry." Sara's words come out in a rush. She slips off the bed, padding across the room to him. "I shouldn't have kissed Wally. I just thought he'd be better to keep around than some of the other idiots." She covers her face with her hands. "I knew no one would buy it if I didn't kiss him, but then I had to cut him anyway—"

"Sara." Leonard grabs her hands, peeling them away from her face. He closes the distance between them. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Sara steps back, surprised. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"You shouldn't have to—" He falters. "Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to."

His lips tug down, creases worrying his mouth and eyes. The concern is written all over his face, and it almost takes her breath away. She expected him to be jealous, or frustrated. She didn't expect him to be so…caring.

She matches his frown. "You're not mad?"

Leonard tilts his head. "Why would I be mad?"

She bites her lip. "I tried to make it seem like I liked him."

He exhales, fighting back a smile. "I knew you didn't like him. We _all_ knew. You're not subtle, Killer."

She groans. "Ugh, I'm so bad at this!"

Leonard chuckles. He draws her into his side, looping an arm around her waist. "I'd be more worried if you _were_ good at pretending to like these idiots."

Sara presses her face into Leonard's chest. "But everyone will know I'm faking it. They'll find out about us, and you said—"

"We're just buying time," he murmurs. He pulls her in closer, running his fingers absently through her hair. "The closer we get to the finale, the better."

"I don't think I can make it that long."

Leonard pulls back, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's only a couple weeks away."

She blinks. "But I have like, a dozen guys left."

"You have nine, after today." His tone is light as he steps away, but he doesn't meet her eyes. He moves around her and crosses the room to her dinner tray. "It goes fast at the end. The next cut is to six. And we film the last two episodes in the same week." He lifts the lid, frowning at her full plate of cold food. "You'd know that if you read the production schedules we sent you."

Sara shrugs. "But it's so much more fun to be surprised."

He shoots her the same exasperated look as always, but she doesn't miss the hint of fondness there.

"Since you haven't eaten," he pauses, watching her. "Why don't you come over to my room? I ordered enough food for both of us. And," he smirks, "I have TV."

She can't help but smile. He seems almost nervous, like he's asking her out and he's a little afraid she'll say no.

"Food and TV," she hums. "You really know the way to a girl's heart."

Leonard sticks his hands in his pockets, crossing the room back to her.

"I know it's not fair to the other men, but as your idiots would say…" He takes her by the hand, and drops his voice in mock seriousness. "You're worth fighting for."

Sara laughs, and lets him pull her out into the night.

* * *

"Ah, come 'ere, Mona." Mick waves Mona into the control room. It's getting late, and the room is mostly dark. Only Mick, Harry and Caitlin sit inside, huddled around a single monitor.

She takes a few tentative steps inside. She was hoping to be off by now, after her late-night stakeout with Mick yesterday. "What's up?"

"We're celebrating!" Harry raises a glass to her, then holds up a bottle of wine. "Come, join us."

"Celebrating?" She frowns, taking the seat he pulls out for her. "Why?"

"'Why'?" Harry sputters, gesturing wildly at the air. "Two days ago, Sara was prepared to quit the show. Leonard was avoiding her like the plague, and we were on the brink of being canceled."

"Uh, yeah," Mona nods, raising her eyebrows. "And we're not out of the woods yet."

"Oh Mona," Harry laughs. "Take your victories when you can. Listen to this." He jabs a remote at the screen, just as Caitlin hands her a glass of wine.

" _Is it true what they're saying online?_ "

Mona squints at the screen, where a man and a woman sit at a patio set outside production.

"Is that…"

"Snart's sister?" Mick takes a swig of beer, then smacks his lips. "Yeah. That's Lisa."

" _They say a lot of things online. You'll have to be more specific._ " Leonard's voice is unmistakable, even through the tinny speakers.

"Still can't believe how many cameras Cisco got out there," Mona mutters.

"I know, he's already being so superior about it." Harry rolls his eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it."

On the screen, Lisa pauses. Then, " _Are you falling in love with the Bachelorette?_ "

Leonard's response is almost immediate.

" _Yes._ "

"Hey!" Harry and Caitlin cheer, clinking their glasses together with Mick's.

"There it is, Mona." Harry gives her a fond smile. "Our very own Leonard Snart is falling in love. We did it!"

Mona furrows her brow, an unsettling feeling twisting her stomach. "Yeah, but," she exhales. "The tabloids are all over them. The network is gonna come digging any day now, and when they find these tapes, we won't have control anymore—"

"Did you see the look on his face earlier when I asked who Sara is falling for?" Harry laughs, cheers-ing Caitlin again and clearly not listening. "He's so pleased with himself. God, you should've seen him teasing me earlier. He hasn't been this happy in years."

"He skipped the production meeting this morning. First one he's missed in years," Mick adds. "Must've been a real good night with Blondie."

"Now that they've taken their relationship to the next level, Sara's just faking it with the other guys." Caitlin thinks, taking a sip of wine. "Well, she was always faking. But now she's trying to make it seem genuine, so the audience won't catch on."

"But it's even worse than she was before," Mona jumps in. "I'm telling you, the network is gonna do something—"

"Leave that to me," Harry winks. "In the meantime, what's our next move?"

Mona sighs, resting her head in her hand. This little glass of wine is not going to be enough tonight. "I've got Mr. Snart hosting the next group date tomorrow," she says. "The guys have to compete in an obstacle course to win the next group date rose. Except it's impossible to win."

"Ooh, I like it," Harry grins. "Make sure Sara gets a mimosa while she's getting ready. Loosen her up a bit."

Mona sets her glass of wine down. "How long are we going on with this charade, sir?" She sighs. "We should just tell them we know."

"And then Snart will walk," Mick grunts.

"We'll tell them as soon as they tell us," Harry agrees. "In the meantime, I suggest you finish your drink. Celebrate while you can, Mona."

She doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

If someone had told Leonard two weeks ago that he'd enjoy spending time with Sara Lance, he would've laughed in their face.

But here she is. In his room. On his bed with him, sitting on his lap and eating a chicken tender while she laughs at the headlines on his phone.

" _Biggest 'Bachelorette' Shakeup Ever_?" Sara reads the words in a dramatic hush. " _Lucky Fans Meet Sara Lance and Leonard Snart 'Waiting for a Tow.' Sara Lance Continues To Spark Romance Rumors With Leonard Snart. Are Sara Lance and Leonard Snart Trolling Fans?_ " She pauses to take another bite of chicken, laughing around her food. "How are there like a hundred articles about the same thing?"

"People love intrigue," Leonard muses. Then he reaches around Sara's shoulder to grab a bite of chicken for himself.

"Hey!" She complains. "You said you didn't want any."

"Yes," he drawls, swallowing the food. "But you made it look so good."

She jams the last bite of tender into her mouth before he can go after it. "Get your own," she teases.

"Alright." He lowers his voice, dipping his face down to hers.

She squeals, twisting away and rolling on to the bed. "You think you can just distract me like that, huh?" She grins, settling against the pillows. "This is my phone time. Wait your turn."

"I see where I fall in the pecking order of things," he sighs, laying down next to her. He props his head on a hand, watching her eyes scan the screen. "Aren't you bored of reading rumors yet?"

"They're not rumors, Leonard, we know they're true," she laughs. "Listen to this one. _Has Leonard Snart Found Love At Last?_ " She frowns at the phone. "Isn't this show supposed to be about _my_ love life?"

Leonard smirks. "I can't help that the people love me."

Sara rolls her eyes, then switches the phone to camera mode. She scootches closer to Leonard, until their faces are close together on the screen.

"Smile," she warns, just before she snaps a picture. Leonard does smile, but not at the camera. He can't help but smile at the cute look on her face.

Sara notices. She turns to kiss him on the cheek, even as she takes another picture.

"Are these for your Instagram?" He murmurs, hoping she'll be finished soon.

"No," she huffs, tapping on the screen. "They're for you." She smirks, adding one of the photos to a new contact form. "And me, when I get my phone back someday. And maybe my Instagram, if you play your cards right. I could make you famous."

"I have just as many followers as you."

She glances at him, quirking a brow. Then she switches over to his Instagram app. "But there's like nothing here!" She scrolls through his very short feed, pausing at a few candid shots of him from behind the scenes of production. "These are great," she smiles. "Do you even post for yourself?"

He hums. "Why would I bother with that?"

Sara rolls her eyes, grinning. "We'll work on it. I'll make you more than _Bachelor_ famous." She opens his messages, sending the pictures of them to herself in a text.

Leonard lets his head drop to the pillow. "Did you really put your name in my phone with a heart next to it?"

"Sure did." She drops his phone, finally, turning to face him. "I think that makes me your girlfriend." She grins. "But don't tell my guys," she teases. "They get jealous."

Leonard raises an eyebrow, ready to make some scathing comment about said guys, but she stops him with a look. She closes the distance between them, capturing his lips in a kiss too tender for words.

"Hey," she whispers, after a moment. She kisses his cheek, then his jaw. "Wanna go skinny dipping?"

He sighs. He was rather looking forward to where that kiss was headed. "Seriously?"

"It looked fun when Cisco and Lisa did it," Sara laughs. "Come on, old man. Live a little."

"Cisco and Lisa were wearing swimsuits."

"Fine, we'll wear swimsuits." She rolls her eyes. "It's too early for bed. Let's go make out in the pool." She tugs on his arm. "Then we can have a little shower…" She waggles her eyebrows. "Please? I never get out."

"You went for a helicopter ride this morning."

"I never get out with anyone I actually _like_."

He sighs. He can't say no to her, and she knows it. "Alright," he murmurs, kissing her again. "But I don't have a swimsuit, so—"

"Skinny dipping it is!" She grins, dragging him out of bed.

"We could get caught," he warns.

She winks. "Doesn't that make it exciting?"

Leonard has a feeling that every day with Sara Lance will be exciting.

And, well. He can live with that.

* * *

Sara sips her mimosa, reclining in the hair and makeup chair. For once, she's not worried about going on her group date. Not since she found out Leonard would be hosting. Now she's looking forward to flirting with him all day while she ignores her other guys. After all, they've got to keep the fans guessing, right?

"Excuse me." A voice cuts through her thoughts, and she starts. "Are you Sara?"

Sara swivels in her chair. Her eyes widen at the beautiful woman before her.

"Hi, I'm Lisa." She smiles, but she doesn't show her teeth. "Leonard's sister."

"Uh, hi," Sara gulps. Suddenly she's glad she got a mimosa this morning. "I've heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, although I haven't heard so much about you." Lisa hums. She glances around, making sure no one can hear them. "Look, I know you don't get much time alone, so let's skip the chit chat. How serious are you about my brother?"

Sara blinks. "I—"

"He told me. About your…" Lisa waves a hand. "Whatever this is."

"Oh." Sara takes a breath. The significance of Leonard telling his sister is not lost on her. She lowers her voice. " _This_ is serious. I'm only still doing the show because—"

"He told you to, I know." Lisa rolls her eyes. "Because he's an idiot. And he loves pain, apparently."

Sara presses her lips together. She can't help but agree, but she doesn't know what to say.

Lisa sighs. "I know it goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. If you hurt my brother—"

"I'm falling for your brother," Sara says, grabbing Lisa's arm. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Lisa's eyes widen, just slightly. Then they narrow again. "Not on purpose, maybe." She hums, doubtful. "He seems tough, but he's not. Don't forget that." Her eyes sharpen. "He doesn't let people in because it's so easy to hurt him once he does." She crosses her arms over her chest. "He's sensitive, when it comes to the people he loves." She meets Sara's eyes. "Even if he won't admit it. So be careful," she adds, raising her eyebrows. "Because I've got his back. _Always_."

"Are my ears ringing?" Leonard appears from down the hall, Cisco trailing close behind.

"Hi Lenny." She flashes him a satisfied smile. "I was just saying hello to Sara."

Leonard's eyes dart between them. "Glad you got to meet," he says, though his tone says otherwise.

"Lisa," Cisco coughs. "Why don't you come with me to the control room? Sara has to get to her date soon."

Lisa raises her eyebrows. "Of course she does." She pecks Leonard on the cheek. "Bye, Lenny. Have fun today. Sara," she adds, nodding at her. Her expression is perfectly pleasant, and yet the threat is still clear in her eyes.

"Don't pay attention to her," Leonard murmurs, stepping to block Cisco and Lisa's retreating figures from Sara's sight. "She's all bark and no bite."

"She gives a decent shovel talk, I'll give her that." Sara downs the rest of her mimosa in one go. "Are you excited for our date?"

"You mean _your_ date with nine other guys?" He arches a brow. "Sure. Thrilled."

"It's going to be fun," she wheedles. "We'll spend the whole day together while they play in the mud or something."

He lets out a surprised laugh. "Okay. Just don't get too friendly, remember?"

She bats her eyes at him. "But what about the fans?"

He rolls his eyes, just as Nora appears.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snart," she says, briskly. "I've got to finish getting Sara ready for your date."

" _Her_ date." He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, of course," Nora smiles, innocently. "She'll see you soon."

Sara grins at her behind Leonard's back. This is going to be fun.

* * *

This is a disaster.

Leonard stands on a raised platform with Sara, watching the men below struggle through a muddy obstacle course. They've been at it for an hour already, and Leonard can't even tease them anymore. If anything, they all need to be put out of their misery.

"Watch your bloody fat ass!" Constantine yells, sludging past Ray.

"Sorry!" Ray calls, moving out of his way.

Leonard rolls his eyes. "Palmer is too pure for this show."

Beside him, Sara laughs. "You got that right."

She's stunning today as usual, dressed in white jeans that hug her ass _just_ right, a white crop top and a white jean jacket. It's a sharp contrast to the men in the mud below. Obviously, Nora's got a sense of humor with her wardrobe.

"When are we gonna call it?" Sara asks, as Nate slips and falls face first in the dirt.

"Hey, cut it out, asshole!" Adrian calls, as Constantine tries to wrench a climbing rope out of his hands. "I was here first!"

"Shove off, you Slytherin-wannabe wanker!"

Adrian lets out a growl, and shoves the other man, hard. Constantine slips, but manages to bring Adrian down with him. Then they're both yelling, rolling around in the mud as they each try to pin the other down.

"It's oddly sexual," Sara muses. "Will they be able to air this on TV?"

Leonard sighs. He glances at Mick, who's filming off-stage. The other man just shrugs.

"Well," Leonard tuts, glancing down at the rose on the pedestal between them. "I know how much the men were fighting for this rose, but it doesn't look like there are any winners here."

Sara laughs, pinning him with a look. Leonard swallows at the mischief in her eyes.

"Hey now," she says. "I see a winner."

And before he can even process what's happening, Sara plucks up the rose and pins it to his lapel.

"There." She lifts up on her toes and brushes a kiss to his cheek. "Now we can finally call it off."

Leonard feels his face burn. He's blushing, he knows, but he seems to have lost all control over his body.

"I suppose we can." He swallows, watching her. She gives him a sly little smirk, then spins on her heel and skips off the platform, leaving him alone.

He stares down at the rose on his jacket, and he can't stop a little smile from sneaking on his face.

As usual, Sara didn't think this through. It'll raise all kinds of hell—with the guys, and production, and the fans. But still. He can't help but be glad she's playing by her own rules again. And… It feels good to be the one with the rose, for once.

He likes how it looks on him.

* * *

Sara's still grinning when she gets to her room for her break. She knows she'll get in trouble for her stunt with Leonard and the rose, but she doesn't care. Lisa was right. He hates her "dating" the other guys, so any chance to remind him that he's the one she's here for, she'll take it. Plus, the look on his face was priceless.

"Sara, you've just got an hour," Mona calls, from the other end of the hall. "Then you've got to change for the evening portion of the date."

"Okay!" She waves at her producer from over her shoulder as she closes her door behind her.

"Hi Sara."

But she's not alone.

"Zari." She starts, blinking at the other woman. "Um. Can I help you?"

Zari smiles, the expression all viper. "I was wondering if you could help me explain this." She holds up a gold iPhone.

Sara's heart jumps to her throat. "What's that?"

"Your phone," Zari explains, her tone overly sweet. "You see, I check it every so often, to make sure you're not missing any emergency messages from your family. But then you got the strangest messages last night from Mr. Snart."

She unlocks the phone, swiping through the photos of Sara and Leonard together in bed.

Sara inhales, her heart pounding.

"I'm just confused, because you're not supposed to be dating Mr. Snart, are you?" Zari asks, and Sara can practically feel her fangs pop out.

Zari smirks, sitting at the edge of Sara's bed. "Sit with me." She pats the spot next to her. "We have a _lot_ to discuss."


End file.
